Wizard Chronicles 2: Aura of the Blue Moon
by Willie Jackson
Summary: Chapter 17: Part two of two. It's the final chapter of this story as I'm finally ending it. The showdown isn't much of one as the ether is finally dealt with with some amazing stuff. Plus, a new ally finishes the job with a new role. Also, a hint of what might be coming down the line. The third installment of Wizard Chronicles is coming as soon as I get around to it.
1. Werewolf Rampage

_Wizard Chronicles 2: Aura of the Blue Moon_

Chapter 1: Werewolf Rampage

It's been almost a year since Misty's defeat and life has all but basically gotten back to normal for everyone since those events took place. With her resting in a federal prison for everything she's done, everyone was at peace. Since those days, there were major changes that have been instituted. The wizard's council has been issuing one ordinance after another since they were created. At their suggestion, schools around Aceleon have legalized the Magic game for wizards while they were on campus. This was to assure that wizards had the means to protect themselves if something was to happen. Another was that task force that was sent to locate Silas. They haven't located him yet and they were continuing their search.

The major thing that came out of the council was that they ordered the Aura Research Facility outside of Kirtren reopened to deal with criminal wizards that use their powers to commit crimes and other mischief. Willie, Evelyn and Alicia were placed in charge of the facility due to their history with the place. Those three quickly decided to not just remove auras from criminals but to study up on the auras to learn how they work to better treat wizards with injuries and educate other healers on the various aura structures that wizards have.

The group that saved the country from the darkness all pretty much went back to their lives for the duration of the year since their final battle. Nick and Jesse went back to their group at school to tell of the stories of what they had gone through. Melanie had started high school and along with her band Spirit's Wind was becoming a big deal on campus and in the community. Evelyn and Alicia had moved to Varayan with their families to get a fresh start after what went down with Evelyn's trial and all. Willie and Kali had hit a rough patch through the spring but now they were better than ever as the new school year got going.

Early October was a strange time of year as the mid-term week got going and everyone was trying to get through the week with the best grades possible. Being a Monday morning, everyone was in a foul mood like most students in the country. As the early classes got out around 9:30, Jesse caught up with Kali as they headed towards their literature class.

"Far cry from what we were doing this time last year huh?" he asked her as they entered the building where their class is. "I'd actually take going after Misty again than having to sit through another of Mrs. Sanders's literature lectures."

"I'd take this over going after that maniac any day," she mentioned as they went into class and took their seats. Kali sat behind Jesse in the middle row and he sat up front. "It doesn't beat all the traveling we did last year though."

"I feel you on that one. Wonder how the others are handling this week?" The bell rings and they settle in as Mrs. Sanders takes the roll and begins her lecture. In a patio area on the other side of campus, it's a free period for Willie as he's studying for an anatomy exam he had that afternoon after his world history class. He's so entrenched in his notes he doesn't even notice Evelyn walking up to where he's sitting and taking a seat across from him.

"You certainly look busy," she says snapping him out of his deep concentration.

"Yeah," he mentions shaking his head to clear the cobwebs. "This class has been kicking my tail and it's not the most fun when you're barely passing. Adjusting to life around here ok?"

"It's far different from schools in Kirtren. I almost prefer the lab to school . . . almost." Willie laughs hearing that comment.

"I heard that. We still have a ton to do at the facility anyway. That is, after we get out of this school day and I get through that test I have later on."

"Yeah, I'm going to go get some rest for a while and let you study." He nods and returns to his notes as she moves to a different location and chill out. Unknowing to the two Kirtren-born sorcerers, in the woods behind them several pairs of red eyes are watching and growling at them.

Lunchtime at Carson Central High was divided into two thirty-five minute segments with half the campus on each lunch period. The main building and the band/music area was on the first lunch and the rest of the campus was on the second period. As the homeroom period ends, everyone on the first lunch period turns into a hungry pack of Wild Mongrels and stampedes towards the three lunch lines around the cafeteria. Two of the lunch lines were in the cafeteria while one was outside for those who wanted to stay outside. As things settle down, Nick and Melanie were in one of the shaded areas on campus waiting for the line outside to die down.

"I guess we should play a game until the line dies down," Melanie asks Nick as she sat down with him and some of the other players that hang out with them. "This is getting boring and I get itchy when I get bored you know that."

"Hold your horses," Nick sighs as he sees Jesse and Evelyn in the line getting food. "We'll play just as soon as our friends get here." Jesse and Evelyn walk over to where the two have been waiting for them to arrive. "Now we can get playing." No sooner that they all sat down to play, screams from the cafeteria get their attention as several students came running from the cafeteria in fear. Three wolves had found their way into the kitchen and into the main eating area scaring everyone in there. The wizards that were in the cafeteria began to stand their ground.

"Wonder what's going on over there?" Evelyn asked as they all walked through the fleeing people to get a good look. Inside the cafeteria several low-level wizards are trying to fend off a pack of four Kessig Wolves that apparently came from nowhere. "Those guys look like they could use some help."

"Then let's give them a hand then." The group jumps into action immediately by summoning some simple 1/1 creatures to keep from making a bigger mess. Getting a closer look at the situation they were surprised to say the least.

"Get a look at that," Melanie calls out shocked at what she was seeing. The creatures seem to literally crawl out of several of the wizards who were sitting to their lunch. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"I haven't either," Nick responded looking with disbelief. "First we stop the wolves then we get them some help.

"Right," the others agreed and sent their creatures into action. Melanie casts Giant Growth on her 1/1 Basking Rootwalla and its ability to take down one of the wolves. Nick and Jesse made short work of theirs also. Evelyn went to investigate the wizards themselves.

"Something's way wrong with this whole thing," she mutters to herself as she examines the affected wizards. "They aren't doing the summoning but their auras are bringing them forth." Looking back at the others, Jesse was focusing his mana into another card but was having a hard time of it as he couldn't focus. Several more wolves came from the wizards and as they came forth, the affected wizards fell to the floor of the cafeteria in a comatose state.

"These things won't stay down," Nick grunts in frustration picking himself up after getting knocked down by another wolf after it appeared. "Where are they coming from?"

"The auras of the affected wizards," Evelyn responded. "It's hard to know for sure what's causing it to . . ." the bell rings ending the first lunch period and according to the Carson Central High student handbook, the administration takes over dealing with the current situation. They had become adept with dealing with Magic situations like these through training set up by the council.

"Stand down everyone," their principal announced stepping into the cafeteria. "We can handle it from here so all of you get to class." Not wanting to get into trouble, they all do as he says and after getting their things head towards their various classes. The principal, his staff along with the guards do what they can for the next fifteen minutes to no avail. Several guards suffered injuries and the attacks ended up spilling into the second lunch period. As students came out to get into the lines, some of them stood there watching as the wolves had their way with the principal and the security guards. Some even stepped in to help and defeated two of the remaining three wolves. Willie and Kali, who had just walked out from their world history class, walked through the crowd onto the situation.

"What the hell is going on here?" Willie notices as the wolves sniff out that he and Kali were there and came right after them. "Those things look like they're out for blood." One of the wolves launch for him but he swatted him away causing it to disappear. He runs up to the principal to check on how he's doing. "Principal Maclin, are you ok?"

"I'll live," he responds pointing to the guards who look hurt. He suffered a bite mark on his left shoulder and lower leg. "Just put a stop to all of this."

"We intend to." Willie notices Alicia walking through the crowd and signals her over. "Take care of our principal and the other wounded. I'm going to find out what's going on and put a stop to it." She nods as he runs into the cafeteria and sees the problem first hand. The ones affected had their auras out to full against their will with wolves being created every few minutes. "So that's it. Feels like their auras were infected with something. My aura seal should end this immediately. Let me see." He flares his blue aura and focuses it into his hands as streams of blue mana comes from his hands and hits the affected wizards getting their auras under control and causing the wolves to disappear. "That should do it." Kali runs inside along with Alicia as Willie checks out the wizards.

"How are they?" Alicia asks as she kneels down next to him as they check the four that were affected. "They are in bad shape and I can't heal them all."

"We'll make sure they're taken care of. Right now we need to get them to the research facility so we can figure out what happened."

"I can do that," Kali responds as she steps up and flares up her white aura. Holding her hand out to each of the unconscious wizards and with her newfound powers, teleports them to the facility. "There, they should all be there when you get there after school."

"Thanks now let's eat before this period gets away from us." The three proceed to lunch and on with the rest of their day.

That afternoon the group went their own ways like they always did after school. Melanie was with her band working on their latest song to be revealed in a few weeks. Nick had managed to get an after-school job at Trailview Mall in one of the clothing stores. Jesse and Kali chilled at home and Willie, Evelyn and Alicia were at the research facility examining what happened to the wizards that caused the wolf attack at lunch.

"Their aura structures are totaled," Alicia observes looking at the charts on the four students from earlier in the day. "Whatever did this had some serious power."

"That's the odd thing," Willie looked at the students in the chambers with concern on his face. "I didn't pick up any other auras. It was almost as if they were under some influence that didn't come to pass until lunch. They had no idea what's happened to them."

"Neither do we based on what we're learning from their charts," Evelyn mentions looking over their vitals. "It seems they underwent an unexplained power spike the day before or something like that."

"Any explanation for that," Willie asked wondering what she meant. "That power spike had to have come from somewhere."

"Hard to say for sure what caused it. I'll look into it later on. I've got chores to do."

"Yeah, same here," both Willie and Alicia respond as they set the chambers to auto-heal and head on out for the rest of the day and into the night.

Jesse was having a hard time flaring and focusing his aura after what happened at school earlier in the day. Meditating in his backyard as the sun sets over the horizon he tries to focus his mana again to no avail and is becoming concerned.

"I can't seem to power up for some reason," he pondered as he tried again until his mother Madison called to him saying that dinner was ready so he went in for the night. "What's the deal with my power?" Other wizards around the city were having the same issues as Jesse was and then some. Most red mana wizards couldn't flare up their auras and other issues began to develop as the night progressed.

Kali was over at Willie's working on a history project they have to do together and she was also getting some practice in for her Spanish class. His parents had turned in early for the night allowing them to work together in peace. His younger brother Max was lying in the living room with them watching a cartoon show.

"You guys find out what happened to our classmates at school today?" she asks him as they put together the last of their presentation on ancient country Valerista.

"We don't know any more now than we did then and it wasn't much," he responded as he worked on the power-point part of their presentation. "We're still checking it out but who knows when we'll have an answer."

"Elena told me over the weekend that the mana grid has been a bit strange lately. Think that might have something to do with it?"

"Who knows what caused that attack today. Now that she mentions it, about three nights ago I got a significant power boost. That in itself is unexplained. That means the grid's producing blue mana at a higher rate than there should be."

"Why exactly is that? There shouldn't be anything that can . . ." She is interrupted by the living room window blowing out and three creatures crashing their way inside startling the three inside. Willie signals his brother to hide while he and Kali deal with the immediate threat. "Those look like the same wolves that attacked at school earlier . . . only nastier if that's possible."

"Wait a sec," he notices as two of the three wolves stand upright as if almost human. His eyes go wide when he realizes what they really are. "They're werewolves. This is an interesting development."

"We don't even have our cards with us. How are we going to deal with them?"

"Well, let's put those martial arts and taekwondo classes we took during the summer to some use." She nods as the wolves attack and they go hand-to-hand combat style. As the lead werewolf lunged at them, Kali gave it a swift kick to the chest sending it back. Willie then came with a roundhouse kick to another wolf and in one swift motion, grabbed the arm of the one he kicked and swung him into the one that Kali knocked down seconds prior sending them both flying outside. The third wolf finally made his move and attacked Kali who flared up her white mana and with an assist from Willie, dropkicked it causing it to stumble right out of the house. The two caught their breath after a magic free battle.

"So much for a quiet evening," Kali mentions to him completely out of breath from the altercation. "Wonder what that was about?"

"Let's find out then," he responds as he looks out the broken window at the werewolves that attacked. The wolves had been defeated but two of them changed back into completely nude humans of one boy and girl. The third one had managed to escape. "When they wake up, they'll have no idea what happened tonight. If I'm right, those are the town's outcasts that hang out down by the docks. Still doesn't add up to what's going on around here." They step outside to further examine the bodies when Kali notices the bright glow of the moon. Looking up, she notices the moon with a blue tint.

"Why does the moon look like its blue?" she asks getting his attention causing him to look up. The moon is full on this night but it has a blue tint to it and it appears to be emitting a dark blue aura.

"Now that's something you don't see every day," he sighs knowing what it means before looking back down.

"You don't think that has something to do with the werewolf attack or am I just guessing?"

"No guesses here. That moon is actually the answer to everything that's happened today. I guess the legends I heard about as a young child are actually true."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain everything tomorrow morning before we split to our respective classes. Just warn your sister to take it easy with her powers. If this is what I know it is, then she and Jesse are going to struggle big time over the next few months."

"That doesn't sound reassuring. You're saying that attacks like these are going to keep going?"

"Not just keep going my little rose, but get worse with each day. Well, let's repair this window and get back to what we were doing. It's late enough already and we do need to sleep." The two lovers use their auras to repair the window and get back to their project until close to 11:00 p.m. when Kali headed home to sleep.

During the night, Melanie is tossing and turning in her bed as a dream envelops her forcing her mana aura to flare up. Her dream takes her to an earthen castle and inside it is a very cocky and arrogant female Crossway Vampire by the name of Lila. Harboring the same green mana structure as Melanie, she approaches her in this dreamscape.

"There's no use fighting," Lila speaks with a stern tone in her voice as she walks to the bewildered Melanie who's been stripped of her ability to defend herself in this environment. "You are now under my control. You will do whatever I ask with no questions or else."

"There's no way I'll do anything for you or anyone associated with you," Melanie sternly responds backing away from the menacing vampire as she creeps ever closer. "So you can go and bug someone else and get out of my head."

"That's not happening. You're mine and the thing is your sister and her friends will pay the price if you don't obey," she lied. "Now come to me." Melanie is helpless as she is drawn to Lila who forces her life essence into her and in doing so, Lila somehow enchants her new host with Curse of Oblivion. "Now you work for me and the beauty of it is that your sister and teammates will know nothing. Your mission is to seek out the rest of my fellow vampires and the one we call master."

"Yes mistress." The dream ends and Melanie calms down to a sound sleep with her aura being controlled by the crazy vampire. Her aura dies down and awakes in shock of the dream she just had. Dripping in sweat from the apparent nightmare, she looks out and notices the same blue moon that her sister and Willie saw earlier in the night. "_What's the deal with the moon?_" she thought as she wiped herself down and went back to sleep not giving it another thought.

On the southern edge of Kaborn City, the woods give way to a clearing and there stood a three story mansion. The whole area was cloaked to keep suspicious people from finding it. Inside the mansion the décor was medieval themed with the occasion object from modern times. In the basement was a very advanced computer system with machinery for creating various cards. Into the room walks Silas with one of the werewolves that observed the attack at the high school in Varayan earlier that afternoon.

"You're report was somewhat impressive," Silas motions the creature towards the monitor as it changes back into a young female wizard who seems to be completely aware of what's going on. "It seems that my former apprentice and his fellow sorcerers are stronger than we anticipated."

"There's more to the story," the young lady, whose name was Jasmine, told him changing the screen. "Apparently we've entered into a cycle involving a blue moon and its wreaking havoc on all current operations. Several rogue wolves were inexplicably cut loose on that school and it wasn't our doing."

"That is a problem. In the past, the blue moon signals that the mana grid is overloaded with blue mana. My guess is that my former inter-dimensional friends might be making their move with the power grid out of balance. For now we observe and wait. Don't want to take any chances with the blue moon right now. Sooner or later, I'll have to face every member of my old group including the blue sorcerer in Varayan."


	2. Legend of the Blue Moon

_Wizard Chronicles 2: Aura of the Blue Moon_

Chapter 2: Legend of the Blue Moon

Carson Central was buzzing wildly the next morning with talk of what went on the previous day. The area around the cafeteria had been repaired overnight and looked good as new. The scene around campus looked like any typical high school with everyone off into their various groups talking the typical teen talk. The sorcerers all met up at their usual spot as the sun came over the tree line to discuss the latest developments.

"What's the point of this early meeting?" Nick begrudgingly wondered as the seven of them sat in a circle shaded from the morning sun.

"I have an explanation for that attack yesterday," Willie responds getting the group's attention as he goes on. "Anyone notice the moon last night?"

"I did but briefly," Melanie responded. As she looked at him during her response, Willie got a whiff of a familiar aura that made him scowl on the inside but didn't speak on it at the time. "I had just woken up from one freaky nightmare when I got a look at it and it looked like the moon had a blue glow to it."

"You didn't mention anything like that when we sat to breakfast," Kali inquired as she pressed her sister on this nightmare that Melanie had last night. "What happened in this dream of yours?"

"Unfortunately I don't remember much," she lied looking down at the ground they were all sitting on. "I was in some castle and that's all I can say about it." As she talked, Willie shook his head having an idea on what happened to her.

"Can we get back to the topic at hand," Alicia sternly asks the conversing sisters as they return to the purpose of this meeting. "You saw a blue moon?"

"Yeah, we did too," Kali responded along with Willie shaking his head in confirmation. "It's radiating blue mana like there's no tomorrow."

"Which explains the power boost I've been getting the last few days," Willie added to the discussion, "and half of the reason for the attacks yesterday."

"Don't tell me that moon thing is starting up again?" Evelyn asked startled over what was discussed as the talk went on. "It wasn't fun the last time it happened."

"What are you two on about this time?" Jesse asked the two as Willie nodded once again acknowledging what was going on. "Don't say that we're in the midst of another of your hometown mysteries?"

"Not a mystery this time but a legend," Willie responded with a smile leaning back on a post he was propped up against. Looking up at the morning sky, he sighs before he began to speak. "I heard this legend as a child and lived it after I was captured by Silas."

"Sounds like we're about to hear another of your bad experiences," Melanie spoke in a slight double voice that Willie picked up as she rolled her eyes and grabbed a book from her backpack and made sure her French homework was done. "So what's the story behind the moon?"

"You sound enthusiastic for this time of morning," Evelyn responded noticing Willie's serious look as she goes on. "According to the Kirtren legends, every few years or so the moon rises directly over Kirtren and its mana distributor causing the moon to appear like it's blue."

"Didn't we learn in history that the moon's energy is sort of the basis for the mana grid or something like that?" Kali mentioned recalling something from her and Willie's history class they had studied several weeks prior.

"Yep. The moon provides the balance to the five colors in the grid, but as we've seen in the past, that power can be manipulated in any number of ways."

"So the blue moon itself is a manipulation of the blue mana in the grid?" Nick asks curiously as the first bell rings loudly where they were all were sitting as students began moving inside the buildings to their first class.

"That's pretty much it," Willie nods in affirmation as they all began to gather their things to head to their respective first classes. "I'll explain how all of this is affecting Jesse's and Melanie's powers later today when we continue this little meeting at the research facility."

"That sounds good," Kali smiles as she kisses her man before heading off for her algebra class. "I've got to hit my locker then to my algebra class . . . ugh!" she sighs in disgust walking towards the main building where her locker was located. Not waiting until the doorways are clogged with students, the others follow her lead heading to their various destinations. Sighing heavily as he put on his backpack, Willie started toward his astrology class he had with Evelyn as she whispered something in his ear.

"Why were you looking at Melanie like you were?" she asked him as they started down the hall where their class was located in the secondary building. "You looked like you wanted to strangle her or something."

"It's not her that I sensed when she responded to my question about the moon," he came back as they went into their astrology class and took their seats in the middle of the room right beside each other. Lowering his voice to a whisper to keep other students, some of whom are wizards, from overhearing their conversation; he finishes his thought. "Remember that Lila chick I told you about after I got away from Silas?"

"Yeah, she was that crazy psycho vampire that ran with him. What about her?"

"Let's just say that she's back and is using Mel as a host body. For what is anybody's guess right now, but I intend to talk to her directly at a later time."

"Any reason that she might be back?"

"Hell if I know." The bell rings beginning the school day as their teacher, a tall, white older male entered the room wearing a black button-down shirt and khaki slacks and some black shoes. He's in his forties and has been teaching for over twelve years. Taking a position at the front of the class, he checks the roll as he tries to get things settled down. "We'll discuss this later."

"Alright class, settle down," the teacher, whose name was Devon Harris or Mr. Harris to his students, gets the class started. "Open your textbooks to Chapter 5 and we'll begin our discussion about the moon and the effects it has on our planet."

"Mr. Harris," a female student calls to him as he began to pull up images from last night's full moon and diagrams about the moon's energy on his laptop computer that's connected to a projector. "This looks like the moon I saw last night?"

"You're right Alexis. The moon is our topic of discussion for today. Did everyone get a good look at the moon last night? I know at least some of you did."

"I noticed it several days ago," another student named James confirmed along with a few others. He is a freshman who was more than interested in what was going on. "As a wizard, my powers have been affected by it for a few days now and it sucks."

"You're not the only one," Alexis stares directly at James with a serious tone in her voice. "Those wizards yesterday were affected more than you." Willie and Evelyn showed interest in the conversation knowing what she spoke of.

"Oh come on. They were bitten by that pack of wolves that have been wondering around town since last week." Evelyn motioned to Willie about the conversation as he made mental notes about it so they could check into it.

"Enough you two," Mr. Harris alerted as he shut off the lights off to begin the day's lecture. "Now the moon, as you all know, controls the tides of the waters across our planet. Just a few days ago, the moon started rising directly over the city of Kirtren thus giving it its blue appearance and aura."

"But that doesn't explain what's going on with the mana grid," James emphatically asked sulking into his desk in disgust before lowering his voice, "or what's up with my aura powers."

"Relax. When the moon rises over Kirtren and gains that blue aura, the mana grid overloads on blue mana coating the entire country in a bluish mist."

"How does that happen?" Alexis raises her hand having been recognized as several other students do the same. "It's not plausible that something that far away can manipulate the grid."

"Now that you put it that way," another student, Landon, chimes in responding to the red-head as she sat back. "I don't believe that the grid can be affected by anything other than man."

"Don't be so sure about that," Willie finally interrupts joining the conversation. "What do you think happened last year when everything went straight down the toilet?" The other students sat up in realization of what he was talking about. "The grid can be manipulated in more ways than you think."

"Besides," Evelyn joins him as they took over the discussion. "The moon affects more than just the grid and the tides according to the chapter we read."

"That's right Evelyn," Mr. Harris chimed in regaining control of the discussion directing everyone to a page in the textbook. "The moon also affects each of us individually and since some of you are wizards, you're affected more than others." Another discussion breaks out among the students about what they've read and the lecture to this point. "Whoa! Perhaps your fellow classmates from Kritren can shine some light onto this? Most of what this chapter is about comes from their legend of the blue moon." Willie and Evelyn take over the discussion telling of their hometown's legend regarding the blue moon.

High above the country, dragons are flying parallel to the flow of mana in the grid. Members of the wizard council's science department are riding on their dragon's backs taking readings on the grid to measure the level of imbalance. Since the beginning of the blue moon several days ago, several wizards across the nation have come down with various illnesses and other conditions.

"I can see why this has people concerned," the lead scientist named Osiris speaks to the others nearby via communicator. "There's so much blue mana in the grid that it can have some serious ramifications. Better get these results to the research facility and let the sorcerers get a take on it."

"If you feel that's best," one of his assistants who was on a nearby dragon responded with concern. "Don't we need to report back to the council before we go to the sorcerers with this?"

"We will but the facility is also under the council's control so they have just as much say as the council itself does. We better head back before anyone below gets any ideas." They all head back as the last of the readings are taken. "Based on these readings, by now they may already know about it."

Willie and Evelyn sat down after telling the legend of the blue moon to their astrology class as the last few minutes tick away and Mr. Harris wraps up the lecture for his first class of the day. As they took their seats, questions still ran amuck about what the moon is doing to the auras of the wizards in the country.

"So you're saying that the effects of the aura are unpredictable," Alexis sits at her desk and starts to pack up along with everyone else waiting for the bell to dismiss class.

"That's right," Willie responds placing his backpack on his desk. "No telling what the aura is doing to some of you. We still don't know much about . . ." the bell rings ending the first class period of the day. As students made their way out, the bell rings two short times signaling an attack on the school. "That can't be good."

"We better find out what's this is all about," Evelyn mentions as they both head on to investigate what was happening on the campus.

Screams of scurrying students are heard fleeing from the campus's second largest building, Building B to the students and staff. Wolves attacked several students and faculty causing a panic. Doors slamming shut as students and some wizards hid in the gym which was a smaller version of the one in the main building. In the building's upper level, a group of wizards led by Kali and Melanie funneled a group of wolves to the lower level where Nick and Jesse are forcing another group outside towards the school's football stadium.

"Now we can safely take these things down," Nick exclaimed as the four sorcerers began to power up. Jesse was still struggling to do so and Melanie winced a bit in pain as she powered up tapping into a bit of Lila's power. Kali became concerned as she felt her sister's power.

"You ok?" She calls out to her as Melanie continues to struggle a bit but comes to as she relaxes a bit. "You're acting stranger than usual today."

"I'm hanging," she grunts out while the group watches the wolves take a formation as a bigger one comes forth. "Let's just take care of this already."

"You're not harming my pack," the largest wolf growls out walking up behind the pack in front on it. "However, they have no problem harming you. Get them!" The pack attacks the group causing them to scatter in desperation.

"We need to counterattack," Jesse motions to the group as they start summoning their creatures in response. "Unfortunately, my powers are still not responding."

"Got your back," Kali shouted as she stood firm facing the three wolves that were coming for her and her sister. "I summon Akroma, Angel of Fury!" Akroma appears next to her and defeats two of the wolves in the same instant. Melanie regains focus for a moment to see more wolves being conjured up.

"I've got more where those came from," the big werewolf smirks as more wolves are summoned around him. His voice caused Melanie to wince in pain again dropping her to her knees. Lila's aura leaked out more vigorously enveloping Mel in a dark forest green aura.

"Melanie!" Kali calls to her but the aura around her sister darkens preventing any response.

"That's not your sister anymore," the voice of the werewolf cackles through the field as Kali stands next to her sister with her Akroma at the ready. Tapping into her vast amount of power, she changes into Elena hoping that she could do something to help in the situation. "There's no amount of power that can stop me, girl."

"I sense that I don't have to," Elena responds with a smile as she points to the sky. "Just look up for yourself." Clouds suddenly fall over the stadium where the standoff is taking place. Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at the changing sky. Slight darkness is shattered with rumbles of thunder and out of the blue, several lightning strikes stopped all of the wolves in their tracks. Looking to her left, Elena saw Willie and Evelyn walking into the battle with Willie having dialed up his Thundercloud Elemental on his wrist communicator.

"Can't believe I missed the start of this party," Willie begrudgingly says as he and Evelyn walk over to where Elena was seeing to Melanie. "What's the situation Elena?"

"Don't know what's wrong with Melanie," she tells him as the werewolf turns his head to the conversing group. "She won't respond to anything I do."

"More people to play with," the werewolf responded with a growl as he bore a menacing smile. "However, I'm here for that excuse of a vampire." Saying that brought shock to Willie's eyes knowing who was speaking. "So come on Lila, show me what you got." A loud shriek comes from Melanie as the darkness takes over and her appearance changes for the worse. Her eyes are now stark black and her teeth have taken on the appearance of a vampire. Her deck even radiates a dark aura as she stares down the talking monstrosity.

"I summon Crossway Vampire," Lila calls out speaking through Melanie as the creature appears beside her and her smile grows even darker. "You couldn't stop me all those years ago and you can't stop me now."

"If you're so sure about yourself then come and get me," he taunts her getting her riled up and emitting more dark energy. Willie, having seen enough of this exchange, dials up another card on his communicator and turns to the group.

"Whatever you do don't let her move," he warns them as he starts off after the werewolf. Evelyn stops him out of Elena's earshot as Nick and Jesse come to try and help. "I'm going to have a little chat with this guy."

"You know who it is, don't you?" Evelyn asked him as he nodded without turning around to acknowledge her.

"His name's Matthias and good thing he's not as nasty as Lila is. Fortunately, he's dumber than a brick so this should be over real quick. Come with. I could use some backup." They both walk toward Matthias as he now has out several human soldiers surrounding him. He lets out a snarling growl as the two sorcerers approach him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Matthias snaps as he continues to stare down Lila's creature. "You're not stopping me from killing her."

"Me! I go to this school. The game's over Matthias so take your pack and get out of this town!"

"I'm not leaving until I've killed that stupid tramp," he responds again getting her even more riled up. "Silas isn't here to stop us this time and neither can you."

"Watch out!" Elena yells to Willie and Evelyn as the possessed Melanie managed to wrestle her way out of the grips of Nick and Jesse and charges straight for Matthias and his wolves.

"You're going down you arrogant little brat," Lila screams as she gets closer to the nasty wolf with her vampire ready to strike. Willie stands directly in her path ready with a counter move.

"That's as far as you're going to get Lila." Holding his left arm out, a card materializes on top of his communicator. "I summon Magus of the Arena!" The card glows its red color in response to his power as the mage materializes in front of him. "I now activate its effect changing the target of that vampire to my elemental." The mage works its magic forcing Lila's vampire into a battle with Willie's Thundercloud Elemental. The resulting battle ends with the vampire being destroyed causing a violent reaction from Melanie as Lila loses her grip on her. He then turns back to Matthias who's standing there stunned over what he just saw. "I believe you should leave before she wakes up. Next time I'm not stopping her."

"Fine," Matthias gives in and recalls all of his wolves and then changes back into a human. "This isn't over between Lila and me. We'll meet again." He runs off towards the woods ending the engagement. Willie recalls his creatures and Elena continues to see to Melanie as she returns to normal.

"She'll be ok," Elena mentions as she takes a few steps back. "I believe Kali should take things from here." Her eyes and body glow white as Kali retakes control. Slowly regaining consciousness and focus, Melanie manages to get to her feet.

"My head," she grabs her head reeling from what happened minutes earlier. "What happened? My body feels like it weighs a ton."

"We'll explain everything tonight," Willie reassures her and the group as they help her to his feet. "Right now we need to get to our next classes. I know that Mrs. Sanders isn't going to take too kindly to me being late . . . again."

"I hear you on that one," Alicia shakes her head walking up to the group after seeing to the injured. "That's the block schedule for you. Better get going so she won't be too hard on us." Willie grabs his things and the two of them head off towards their literature class. The rest of the gang does the same with Nick having a free period, Jesse and Evelyn having history and Kali helping Melanie as they headed towards their art class.

The last few rays of the red-orange sun sets over the horizon as darkness descend on the countryside. The mana grid is in full view as the blue mist caused by the moon makes itself visible to the naked eye. At the Aura Research Facility, the sorcerers met up to discuss the latest happenings at school and the report that was provided by the wizard council. Melanie was to be examined to see what Lila's influence is on her powers. With them are Alexis and Landon from Willie and Evelyn's astrology class. Alicia looks over the council's report as the meeting gets going.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell happened today?" Nick pleaded as he sat near one of the computers. "I still can't wrap my mind around all of this."

"Or the fact that my sister has a psychotic vampire inside of her," Kali grumbles looking at Melanie inside a chamber getting examined to determine the extent of damage to her base aura structure. "How did that happen?"

"You can blame the blue moon for that one Kali," Willie responded as he read the screen showing the results of the tests. "Her structure is drenched in blue mana to put it simply."

"What about that werewolf Matthias and his pack of wolves?" Jesse questioned helping Willie with the central computer as the examination on Melanie goes on.

"One thing at a time," Willie responds to them as Alicia hands him the report she just read regarding the council's findings concerning the grid. One look at the report sends him into major concern. "What the . . . this possibly can't be right."

"That report's a trip isn't it?" Alicia asks him as the group looks on with suspense. Willie slams the document down on the bench where he was working and holds his head in frustration over the contents of the report.

"The amount of blue mana in the grid is more than we anticipated. According to the council's top scientist, there ten times more blue mana in the grid than usual for a blue moon period."

"Could that explain what happened to my sister?" Kali asked as Elena listened on from her subconscious."

"Not to mention my powers being out of whack," Alexis mentions seeing the monitor regarding the balance of power among the five colors.

"Add in the new card set that came out a few weeks ago," Landon added in getting the group's attention. "I can see what all the concern is."

"What new card set?" Evelyn suddenly came at him having the group's full attention.

"The Innistrad set was recently released to the public. Most of that set involves werewolves and vampires."

"Combine that with the blue moon and what's happened the last few days," Willie interjects bringing everything to a single point. "No wonder everything's out of whack."

"Alright master of strategies," Kali asks helping Melanie out of the chamber with her tests completed. "How are we going to deal with this whole thing?"

"I say this: with so much going on all at once, we take things one at a time. First, we should go investigate what the deal is with those wolves wondering around town. Maybe they're connected to Matthias but I don't know for sure."

"That's a start," Nick smiled confidently leaning on the wall as his attention gets diverted.

"You think that Silas might be behind this?" Evelyn asks Willie looking out the window at the full moon.

"With all of this power out there, I think that Silas might be the least of our problems," Willie responded to her as he turns around to face the group. "I'm more concerned about someone else taking advantage of this whole thing. Let's all go home and get some sleep. We deal with the stalking wolves first then worry about the other stuff." Everyone heads home for the evening unsure of what the coming days will bring.

Meditating in a dark room lit only by candles and light from the blue moon shining through the window, Silas is focusing his mana into a sphere of bright light. Creaking the door open just wide enough to get his attention and drop his focus, his female servant Natalia entered the room annoying the man to say the least.

"You know better than to disturb me," he snaps before getting his ball of light before getting up. "This is my time for peace."

"Sorry my liege," Natalia mentions as she steps into the room and turns on the lights. "I have news regarding your former apprentice."

"This better be worth disturbing me from my meditation; so what do you have for me?"

"They've figured out that the blue mana is way stronger than anyone thought. Find a way to control that power . . ."

"I can be all powerful. Nice work."

"Thanks my liege but I do have two bits of disturbing news." Silas gets a worried look on his face. "First is that your other two associates have emerged and one of them has taken refuge in one of the sorcerers. The other might be the head of the wolves running around Varayan right now."

"Sounds like Lila and Matthias are here but what are they looking for?"

"Who knows? My sources also say someone has acquired the card of the lead vampire in the new set."

"Well," Silas laughs maniacally hearing that news. "If that's the case, I can't wait to see the look on Willie's face when Olivia turns up. That'll be a show I want to see." He calms down turning to his servant. "Continue your work at Carson Central and report back if anything else develops."

"Yes my liege. As you command." She steps out as he returns to meditating with more confidence.

In his bedroom before calling it a night, Willie is looking over Melanie's aura report along with the released students who were affected by the wolves. Seeing nothing concerning, he sits down on his bed only to see a package with black wrapping paper and red ribbon. Carefully opening the box, he sees a familiar picture along with a feather. Shocked at what he was seeing, he puts the items back into the box and started shaking his head in disbelief.

"Olivia," he mutters lying on his bed staring at the feather as he drifts off to sleep.


	3. Holographic Nightmare

_Wizard Chronicles 2: Aura of the Blue Moon_

Chapter 3: Holographic Nightmare

Rain peppers the ground and surrounding buildings as the sky slowly begins to brighten signaling the sunrise. The tranquility of peace inside is suddenly shattered as Willie's cell phone alarm goes off to the sound of Eminem's "Not Afraid" waking him up. Grudgingly, he turns off his alarm and rolls out of bed noticing the package that arrived for him last night courtesy of his ex Olivia. Walking downstairs after washing up and getting dressed, he is deep in thought and doesn't her his mother calling out to him from the kitchen.

"Did you get that package I put on your bed last night?" His mother Beverly calls out snapping him out of his train of thought walking into the kitchen to greet the rest of his family.

"Yeah I got it," he responded taking a bite of the pancakes put before him.

"Any idea who the package is from?"

"Unfortunately," taking a pause causing him to put down the two strips of bacon before continuing, "it's from my ex Olivia."

"Can't imagine how you're feeling about hearing from her again." A knock at the door gets everyone's attention as Max, making his way down the stairs, opens the door revealing Evelyn with papers and plans in hand walking inside as she waves to the family at the table. "Morning, Evelyn. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Carmine," she responds sitting on the couch in the living room rolling out a set of plans on the living room table. "Just a big day ahead that's all."

"Oh that's right," Willie muffles through the last of his pancakes and gets up to put his plate in the sink before joining Evelyn in the living room. "We're supposed to put in that new hologram system today for the big Halloween halftime show on Friday night."

"Who's the team that Carson Central is playing?" Beverly asks with curiosity looking at the headlines from yesterday's paper."

"The Oceanfront Academy," Evelyn responded with a smile on her face remembering her old school. "My former school and big time rivals with Carson Central."

"Who have beaten us soundly four out of the last five years," Willie added as he scanned the plans into his communicator and Evelyn doing the same. "But this year will be different."

"I certainly hope so," Beverly added walking into the kitchen to take out some meat to defrost for the evening's meal. "By the way, what's this hologram thing you're working on going to do?"

"That's something everyone will find out Friday night," Evelyn responded as she flipped her communicator and scanner to the time. "Whoa, look at the time."

"We better get going," Willie responds as they both gather the plans up and head out. "See you tonight, Mom."

"Have a good day," Beverly yells from the kitchen as they all rush out on their way to school for the day. Outside, the two sorcerers meet up with Kali alone as Melanie was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey hun," Willie smiles as the lovers share a quick embrace, "where's Melanie?"

"That bitch Lila showed herself again this morning," Kali dejectedly told them as they walked towards campus. "Mom got mad at Melanie after she blew off her chores last night and this morning. That's when Lila came through and knocked her out before storming out of the house and I saw her head toward downtown."

"That's not good. Between Matthias and these unexplained wolves and now that crazy psychopath – things are piling up faster than we can deal with them."

"There has to be a way to get that vampire out of my sister."

"After the report I saw last night that might be a problem that I'll explain later at the facility." The three arrive on campus and link up with the rest of their group.

The rain slackens a bit at the school but everything is still wet. Most of the students have taken refuge in the main gym to stay dry and a few brave souls are outside in the covered areas. Eventually, Willie, Kali and Evelyn do find Nick, Jesse and Alicia at the group's usual hangout under the canopy near the band hall. Exchanging hellos, they all settle down and were about to begin a game when Alexis and Landon approach the group.

"Can we ask you guys something?" Landon hesitantly asked having everyone's full attention. "We're wondering if you wouldn't mind us learning under you all."

"You want to join up with our team?" Nick asked understanding the question before attempting to respond. "There's no way you can . . ."

"Hold up a second Nick," Willie stopped him midsentence standing up and approaching the inexperienced wizards. "A second team might be just what we need right now to deal with all of these threats. See us at the end of the day and bring the rest of your team." Nodding with a smile, the two wizards agree and head off just as the first bell rings beginning the day.

"That's a sound nobody can stand," Jesse speaks of the bell and the group gathers their things to begin their day. "See you guys later." Everyone heads off to their separate first class to start their day with Willie and Jesse having algebra, Nick in biology, and the three girls all having Spanish.

Lila has Melanie all bound as she controls her body forcing her downtown towards Trailview Mall to pick up the new line of vampire creatures that have come out with the new Innistrad set. Upon arriving there, she finds the shop closed as is many of the stores in the mall.

"Sorry but the queen can't wait," Lila mentions as she smiles darkly looking around and seeing no one around as she scans Melanie's card collection on her communicator until she finds the perfect card to us. "This will do nicely." Using her power, the card materializes on her wrist. "I cast Rain of Rust!" Sheets of rain come from the card and rust the gate letting her knock it down. Alarms blare loudly as she enters the shop tripping the security system. Not wasting time, Lila raids the shop scanning vampire cards left and right until the security guards show up. "Another time," she saddles before phasing out before their eyes.

"What happened?" yells a stunned Michael as he came to open his shop. Seeing the guards walking in and out concerned him a bit until he saw the security gate was rusted out. "I'd better see what was taken."

Midmorning falls on the school as the second block classes get going. Outside, the rain has stopped for the time being allowing the football field to bristle with activity as three crews of electricians arrive and begin work on prepping the field for Friday's halftime show. Three truckloads of holographic equipment arrive and are unloaded. Concerned with the size of the equipment and cost, Principal Maclin checks out the progress being made and finds Willie and Evelyn in the press box spear-heading the project.

"Are you two sure this isn't going to break the school's bank account?" he asks the two students as they direct another device into its position.

"No worries," Willie waved at him as he and Evelyn install the control panel and sync up the controls with each of the projectors. "The two of us paid for the equipment weeks ago when you assigned this project to us. This is costing the school absolutely nothing."

"Yeah but I didn't imagine seeing the stadium surrounded by all of these plasma screen projectors. How big of a show is this going to be?"

"Hopefully a world record if everything works right," Evelyn responds with a smile walking out of the room to check on the installation. "You said the biggest show possible and that's what we're doing."

"I really do need to watch my words. In that case, where do we stand with the music entertainment?"

"We'll get back to you on that," Willie admitted taking a break after syncing another device that had been installed. "Our plan is to have the group Spirit's Wind provide the tunes but their lead singer has issues plus she disappeared this morning."

"That might have to do with the breaking news we just received. You should check it out as it's still going on." He walks off to head back to his office as Evelyn comes back in and sees her friend on his communicator.

"Something going down?" she asked him getting his attention. Looking up, he motions her over.

"According to the principal, there's some news going down that might need our attention." Finding the news feed, they both listen in as the graphics start and the news anchor comes on.

_This is Max Vaspain with this breaking news update. A short time ago, Trailview Mall's card shop was broken into before its opening with only the security gate damaged. The store manager reports that no cards were stolen and his stock is full and normal. According to the guards, they report seeing a girl with jet black eyes and looked like a vampire before disappearing in a cloud of dark green mana. Police are still investigating; however, the shop is open for business since nothing was stolen. We'll have more tonight at 5:00. This has been a Varayan Headline News alert._

"Well, it's safe to say that Lila's been busy," Evelyn sounds off as they both walk out of the press box. "What do you think she scanned in the card shop?"

"Who knows?" Willie sighed in defeat as the bell sounds ending the second block. "We'll have to deal with her later." They hear the bell ring ending the second block of classes. "That can't be the bell already. Oh well, let's get to our homerooms and we'll have to test this thing later." They head out admiring the setup they had planned for weeks.

The second lunch period comes around and the usual crowds fill the lunch lines in less than a minute. Willie and Kali are under their usual hangout spot talking about what Willie had saw on the news feed in the last block.

"I guess Lila is still in control of my sister," Kali sighs in denial watching Alicia rush up to them in a panic. "You look like you've just seen a ghost. What's up?"

"Melanie is causing a scene in Office A. I think you need to get over there."

"We'll all go," Willie nodded as the three enter the building and make their way towards the office.

Just inside the front door of the main building lies the main office, Office A to the students and staff. Students get sent here for non-disciplinary reasons such as lost and found and returned mail. Some students even get to make phone calls for rides home. Inside, Principal Maclin and several policemen are grilling Melanie about the robbery at the mall earlier that morning of which she has no recollection.

"I told you I have no idea what you're talking about," she mentions raising her voice getting frustrated with all of the constant questions. "The last thing I remember is arguing with my mother this morning and the next thing I know, I am here in front of you."

"Then how do you explain what happened to the card shop this morning?" the policeman sternly asked her trying to get to the 'truth' from her.

"I don't know," she yells at the top of her voice. "I haven't done a thing."

"Arrest her." A female officer yanks her up by her arm and pins her against the wall. "You're being charged with breaking and entering and . . ."

"Wait!" Kali shouts out as she enters the office along with Willie and Alicia. "She didn't do anything. I can attest to that."

"She's telling the truth officer," Willie nods to their principal who calls them off. "There's more going on here than you care to realize. I'm not going into details but know this: what happened this morning isn't her fault."

"Fine, we'll go." The officer declares as they walk out of the office. "I still think she was involved in the robbery." He walks out with the three teens staring intently at him and his crew. Leaving the office a short time afterwards, the teens head their separate as Melanie headed towards her biology class and the others back to lunch.

Deep in the basement of his mansion, Silas tools away at a new device that can disrupt electronic devices when a male wearing a dark gray overcoat walks into his lab accompanied by Natalia. Sensing who walks into the room, he stops his work to greet his guests.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Silas greets his long lost friend Damian. "I see you found my associate with ease."

"Good to see you again Silas," Damian nodded looking at what his friend was working on. "I see you have a job for me?"

"Nice to see you haven't lost your step. This device will disrupt that show the sorcerers are planning for Friday. Wreak as much havoc as possible."

"Consider it done." He takes the device, a signal scrambler and disruptor, and heads towards Varayan.

Melanie steps out of the chamber at the facility after yet another round of tests and as the results are compiled the group talks about the events of earlier.

"I'll make this brief because we all have tons to do," Willie starts out getting the group's attention. "What happened earlier today at the mall was Lila's fault and hers alone."

"Can you figure out how to get her out of my body?" Melanie asked getting annoyed with all of the lapses in her memory. "I'm growing tired of this."

"I'll tell you all Monday after I figure something out." He then turns to Alexis to give her team their first assignment. "I need your team to track down Matthias and see if he's connected to these wolves roaming around town. We need to keep tabs on him at all times. He may be an idiot, but he's unpredictable."

"We won't let you down," she says as she heads out to notify her team. Turning to the rest of the team, Willie decides to wind down the meeting.

"Hate to cut this short but Evelyn and I have to make sure everything is in working order for Friday night. Melanie, I have to ask if your band is willing to play the halftime show?"

"Sure," she smiles happy that the topic is now off of her. "My band hasn't had a descent gig in weeks. It'll be good to do something worthwhile."

"Great. I'm out of here so see ya tomorrow." Everyone says their goodbyes and heads home for the night.

Students hover at the fence surrounding the field admiring all of the holographic screens that have been put up around the field. The school is more vibrant seeing that it's gameday on this Friday as their school takes on their rivals in Riverfront Academy. They watch as the last of the electric crews finish wiring all of the projectors to the press box. The principal waves everyone away from the field as the first bell rings beginning the day.

"Head to class everyone," he tells the students who are leaving the field on his orders. "No one is allowed here until the game." Guards are put around the stadium to keep wondering eyes from getting a glimpse of the setup.

A big hit comes as the crowd stands and cheers as the Carson Central team makes a big stop running out the clock signaling halftime. Wasting no time, a stage crew puts together a stage with instruments at midfield as Melanie's group Spirit's Wind takes their places waiting for their cue to play. The lights at the stadium all go out while the audience waits in anticipation for this show to begin. Suddenly, a searchlight comes on and in its light is Willie with a microphone in hand as the crowd quiets down.

"What's happening Carson Central?" he starts out getting cheers from the crowd as he signals them to calm down. "Now I know everyone's been bugging me all week regarding what my partner Evelyn and I have been planning for this halftime show. Well, wonder no more!" Snapping his fingers, Evelyn, who is watching from the press box, presses a series of buttons turning on the holographic projectors around the arena. The crowd looks on with amazement as the field is shrouded in colored lights. "Tonight we are attempting a world record for the most number of summoned creatures at one time; and for a added twist, they will all be dancing the latest dance craze – the dougie. Without further ado, it's showtime! Melanie, take it away."

The show gets going and up in the press box, Evelyn sets the machine to automatic and makes her way down to where the rest of the group had gathered to watch the spectacle. The projectors produce replicas of various elves, wizards, and warriors programmed to dance to the music of Spirit's Wind.

"So, what do you guys think?" Evelyn proudly mentions as the group applauded their work as the show goes on. "We've had this in the works for several weeks now."

"And it helps when you have contacts from the old days," Willie added watching the crowd laugh and cheer at the same time watching uncoordinated being try to dance. "It's all worth to set a record." They go back to watching the show.

Damian, oblivious to the crowd, sneaks into the press box and sees the device controlling the holograms. Placing the disruptor onto the console, he activates it and everything begins to go haywire. The programming is changed from one of dance to one of destruction. Amazement turns to fear as a group of soldiers, with their weapons drawn, jump the fence and into the crowd.

"Rogues," an audience member yells as panic ensues and everyone is running over each other to get to safety. The group's attention is diverted to the chaos.

"What the . . ." Nick gathers looking at the scene which has turned chaotic. "This supposed to happen?

"Nope," Willie responds looking around at what might cause it. Looking at the press box, he sees a figure where the control panel for the projectors is. "It's sabotage. Take care of the crowd and deal with the rogues; Evelyn and I will deal with our intruder." The group splits off to deal with the cause of the show gone wrong. Running to the press box, Willie and Evelyn storm in on the one causing the chaos.

"Well, it's good to see you're as quick as ever," Damian senses as he turns around with a smile. "Good to see you again my old friend."

"Damian," Willie snarled at him as he and Evelyn walked into the room to confront him. "Who bailed your sorry ass out of prison? Check that, don't want to know and don't care."

"Master Silas has been keeping his eye on you."

"I can see that; now step away from our machine like a good little maniac so I won't have to mess up your face." With the standoff in the press box, the others were having a very hard time dealing with the holograms gone bad. Kali and Jesse were helping with the people and Nick and Melanie, who had come to help, try to deal with the rogue creatures.

"What's happening?" Melanie asked running up to Nick as he is holding back a Daru Cavalier with his hands. "I didn't know these holograms can do all of this."

"The machine's been sabotaged," Nick struggled to get out as he flared up his black aura to push back the soldier. "Willie's taking care of it but your sister could use your help with the crowds."

"I see that you could use . . ." she sees glass breaking out at the press box as Damian flees into the crowd of scampering people as the holograms continue to run amok. "On second thought, I better see if those two are ok." She runs up the stairs to the press box. Kali tries to maintain order with Jesse funneling the people to safety.

"One at a time," she speaks over the scurrying crowd as they take a spot under the bleachers. "No need to hurry; this will all be resolved in short order."

"Go slow and take your time," Jesse calls out similar to Kali as people funnel down. As he turned to see how Nick was holding up, he sees someone tear through the crowd causing some people to fall. Stepping into his path, he tries to slow down the individual. "Whoa there buddy, where's the fire?"

"Out of my way you powerless fool," Damian growls as he shoves Jesse over the fence forcing his way out of the stadium. Melanie walks into the press box and sees Evelyn slowly getting to her feet and Willie sitting rubbing his head as he got up.

"Oh man," he grunted as he turned off the machine that controlled the projectors ending the whole nightmare show. "I forgot that he hits like a sledgehammer."

"That would have been good to know if we didn't end up with our faces in the wall," Evelyn responded annoyed by what happened. Surveying the carnage, Melanie is stunned at the condition of the room.

"What the hell happened to you two?" she asks them as they powered down the projectors. "It looks like a tornado hit this place."

"Another of my old running buddies showed up and ruined the show," Willie hesitantly responded looking out the broken window. "He was here thanks to Silas. Try fighting someone who's built like a tank and hits just as hard."

"Looks like things are calming down," Evelyn notices as people come back into the stands. "I guess we should explain what happened."

"We'll have to before the press finds out about this. I didn't intend for this to turn into another disaster. Now I have to come up with a valid excuse for all of the carnage." They all walk down to the rest of the group to get an update on the aftermath.

"Unfortunately there were about fifteen people that were injured," Kali noted as they watched the ambulances take victims away to the hospital and healing centers in the city. "Most of those were due to the stampede out of the stands."

"At least no one was killed," Jesse said with satisfactory as Willie heads out to explain all that happened. "I guess that he has to explain all of this to everyone here before it gets spun out of control." Willie is in the spotlight taking a deep breath before speaking before the thousands in attendance.

"First off," he begins looking at everyone in attendance. "My apologies go to those that were injured during the melee. The machine we rigged to control everything was sabotaged by someone we are having problems with. I also apologize to the young ones for scaring them with the behaviors of the holograms. This program was designed by my partner and I and both of us take full responsibility for what happened here tonight. We already know who did it and he will be taken care of in due time. So I hope you will forgive us." The crowd cheers their approval of forgiveness bringing a smile to him. "Let's enjoy the rest of the game then." He walks back to the group as the teams come out for the second half of the game.

"Well said man," Nick approved as he gave him a hug and the group gathered around him. "So what's our next move?"

"Not tonight with all that's gone down. I'm going home and forgetting this whole thing ever happened. We were hoping for a world record but the whole thing ended up a total disaster." He turns to Evelyn looking concerned with his words. "Tomorrow we'll take down the screens and help get this place back to normal. I'm out of here." He leaves and the group soon follows.

"I got a feeling this really broke him," Alicia mentions as they all walked off campus. "I've never seen him so deflated."

"He wanted this to go off without any problems," Evelyn confirmed. "This was his thing and it was ruined thanks to another of his former associates."

"Leave it to Silas to send someone to ruin a good show like this," Jesse sighs in disgust as they reached the point where they all split for their homes. "See you all Monday I guess." Waving goodbye, they all split off toward their homes for the night.

Sitting in his living room watching the events unfold on his television, Silas watches with a huge grin on his face as news of the carnage comes over the news channel. Damian eases in to give his report.

"I see you were successful," he motions to Damian as he takes a seat across from him. "That was some performance you managed to ruin."

"It was good to cause chaos on that scale again," Damian responds proud of himself as he notices the news feed as well. "I have to say, Willie has gotten a lot stronger since I last saw him."

"Yeah, he and his team ascended to the status of sorcerers. On that note, it might be wise to avoid him for a while and let things settle down."

"That's not like you. I'm more than sure that you want him back with you so why not go after him?"

"I do but not yet. I got word a few days ago about that supermodel ex of his is going to attend his school. There's going to be some fireworks when those two meet up."

"Wow! Last I remember, those two couldn't stand each other. You may be right about hanging back." The two go back to watching the news until they fall asleep in their respective rooms.

Walking into an empty house after the events of the halftime show, Willie goes straight to his room to change for the night. Setting his watch and his communicator on his dresser, he sees a note attached to his mirror. Figuring it's a note from his parents saying they've gone out for the duration of the evening he opens the paper and silently reads the note:

_I'll see you on very soon, my love._

_-Olivia B._

Out of frustration, he balls up the note and throws it away in shear disgust. Throwing himself on his bed, he looks to the ceiling in thought.

"_What a night,_" he thought to himself as he tries to make himself fall asleep. "_First Damian gets out of jail and ruins the show that Evelyn and I have worked on for months, and now my ex girlfriend is trying to weasel her way back into my life. There's no way things can get any worse."_ Lazily, he closes his eyes and drifts off to a rather tense sleep.


	4. The Vampire Queen

_Wizard Chronicles 2: Aura of the Blue Moon_

Chapter 4: The Vampire Queen

An uneventful storm filled weekend gives way to a cloudy, cold and windy Monday morning as the Carson Central campus fills with students not so eager to begin a new week. Some students don't mind the cold and come dressed wearing anything that would get most people sick in a second. The sorcerers are at their usual hangout spot along with their friends waiting for the first bell to start their day. Nick and Jesse are playing a game with four of their other friends while the others watch with amazement as the wind blows all around them. Willie walks up to the group after getting a late start deep in thought after the events of the last few days.

"What kept you?" Alicia notices as he sits down leaning against one of the beams holding up the cover where the group was. "You look like you have a ton on your mind."

"You can say that," he responds watching Kali come over and give him a hello kiss. "Good morning beautiful. You're ready for another week?"

"It's always good when you're around," she responds noticing his thoughtful expression. "Still steaming about what happened on Friday?"

"What was your first clue? Getting beat down by Damian didn't help matters for one thing. Plus the show that Evelyn and I planned wound up a total nightmare."

"It happens," Evelyn calls out from behind Jesse overhearing their conversation. "At least no one was killed and that's a good thing."

"I'm just wondering something," Nick asks wondering about something on his mind. "Just how many people do you actually know that we have to worry about?"

"You really don't want to know the answer to that question. There is a reason I don't talk about my past you know." Nick turns back to his game not wanting to push the issue. Willie returns to his thoughts while Melanie's aura suddenly glows dark green causing her to struggle in pain getting the attention of the girls.

"It's happening again," Melanie screams at the top of her lungs as she struggles to stay in control. Grunting and struggling, she loses her battle as her appearance changes into Lila's manifestation.

"She's coming," Lila growls with a dark smile as she looks towards the alley. "My queen is coming."

"Who's your queen?" Kali asked the one possessing her sister while shaking her. "Is she the one you've been working for?"

"He knows who it is," Lila answers pointing at Willie deep in thought not even paying attention to the conversation. "It's going to be a real scene when they meet up." Kali turns to Willie still deep in thought.

"What is she talking about?" Kali asks her man snapping him out of his train of thought. "Who is this queen she claims you know?"

"Say what?" Willie staggers shaking the cobwebs out of his head. "Know who about what?" Seeing that Lila had taken over Melanie again, he gets a confused look on his face. "What's going on?"

"She said something about her queen."

"And the fact that you know who it is," Evelyn joins in on the curiosity. Thinking for a second, Willie feels out the auras on campus. Picking up an aura familiar to him, he goes wide eyed in shock.

"Oh hell no," he angrily answers throwing his hands out of frustration. "So she really is back. This is going to suck."

"Who is it?" Kali asks demanding an answer.

"You'll all find out anytime now." He looks toward the alley where students are gathering by the droves.

Security guards back students away forming a path from the front of the alley to the back portion of the campus where most of the students were. From the main office, a Caucasian woman with curly blonde hair, wearing black sunglasses over her green eyes, a black overcoat covering her red sweater, black jeans and black heel boots walks into the alley to the cheers of hundreds of students. Some even try and get an autograph but are unsuccessful. Landon, upon learning who was behind all of the frenzy, runs to tell the sorcerers what he learned.

"You guys won't believe this," he starts out of breath. "That new student is a supermodel. She's known all over Aceleon."

"Don't keep us hanging," Jesse tells him with an interested look on his face. "Tell us who it is."

"Her name's Olivia Beltran." The guys all start drooling as Olivia came into view in the main alley. Landon runs off to join the masses trying to get pictures and whatnot. Nick and Jesse end their game and try to make themselves 'presentable' while the girls roll their eyes in disbelief.

"Can you believe those two," Kali states watching them act like star struck kids. "All of this for some model. It's pathetic."

"Well, it's not every day that a model decides to attend school here," Evelyn added to the discussion. "I can't blame them for being excited." Looking over, she sees Willie standing there with his arms folded surrounded in a light blue aura with a serious look on his face. "You don't look to happy about all of this."

"Honestly I'm not," he answers looking down still in thought. "I have history with that girl." The others look at each other shocked at what they just heard from him. Olivia picks up his aura and starts walking over to him and his group after signing the last of her autographs.

"What history?" Nick asks still in shock that their friend knows someone famous. "She's from your past isn't she?"

"You can say that." He looks at her as she gets closer and then back to the group. He sighs taking a deep breath and shakes his head. "She's my ex-girlfriend." Kali goes wide eyed when he said that and the others couldn't believe it.

"What happened between you two?" Jesse asks wondering the same as the group.

"Let's just say she did something I can never forgive her for. I might tell you later but now is really not the time." Olivia approaches the group and she heads straight for Willie.

"We meet at last my love," Olivia speaks with an elegant tone in her voice. Kali is immediately annoyed by her voice but holds back not wanting to say anything mean. "It's good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same Olivia," Willie scoffed at her as he spoke to her. "However, I told you the last time I saw you that if I ever saw you again, I'd have no problem killing you."

"Oh goodness, you and your threats. I'm a big time model now and I can't be touched. My guards are some of the best Magic players money can buy. You'd have to beat them to even have a chance at me."

"I wouldn't even waste my time on those little monkeys you call guards. This group I'm with would beat them in half the time it would take me to deal with you."

"You always underestimate me. I'm still one of the top players and can beat anyone here with my eyes closed."

"I'd love to see you try that," Kali interrupted having heard enough of Olivia's voice. "You do anything to him and you'll have to deal with me."

"Let me guess that you're his new squeeze," Olivia responds to Kali's threat with a smile on her face. "Word of warning; I'm going to get him back and there's nothing you can do about it."

"That's not going to happen," Kali snaps back at her as the girls stare each other down. "He's one guy I'm not letting go of anytime soon."

"Hold on hun," Willie chimes in stepping in between the girls and calming his down. "She's not worth it so don't get all riled up. Besides, Olivia, I'm never getting back with you so deal with it." The bell rings signaling the start of the school day. "Alright ladies time for a cease fire."

"Fine but this is nowhere near over," Olivia stares at Kali before walking off toward the main building to find her first class. The rest of the group gathers their things and head to their respective locations to begin their day. On the way to their astrology class, Evelyn catches up with an angry Willie to try and see what's on his mind.

"I had no idea you two had any kind of history much less former lovers," Evelyn realized as they took their seats in class waiting for the second bell for classes to start.

"It's why I don't talk about my past very much," Willie told her looking down in disgust. "There's just way too much baggage."

"I understand completely. We all have baggage and that's just a fact of life." The second bell rings to begin the day as Mr. Harris walks to the head of the class and takes the roll.

Lunch comes and goes for those in the main building as the third block classes begin. Kali is in the main gym waiting for her physical education class to begin along with Alicia and the rest of their class. In walks their teacher, a slender, fit woman named Ms. Williams, along with Olivia as the bell rings to start the class.

"Alright all of you," Ms. Williams gets her class's attention ending their various conversations. "This is Olivia Beltran and she's joining our class. Since today we're playing a Magic version of dodgeball, I'll let the new student pick the other team's captain." Scanning the room, Olivia wastes no time in selecting her opponent.

"I'll challenge her," she smiles pointing directly at Kali with confidence. "We have some unfinished business."

"Challenge accepted," responded a confident Kali as she stepped off the bleachers and onto the gym floor. The other students were a bit uneasy about it due to the fact that Kali was undefeated in their class.

"Alright then I'll explain the rules," Ms. Williams steps between the ladies as they take positions on opposite ends of the gym. "Only instant and sorcery cards can be used and each of your teams is barred from using creatures, artifacts and enchantments. The game is over when your whole team is eliminated."

"Understood," both of them answered simultaneously as the safety shield goes up around them.

"Now select your teams," says their teacher. The two quickly select their teams with Olivia selecting seven others and Kali selecting Alicia along with six others for two teams of eight players each. Those not selected were more than happy to sit this one out. "Now that the teams are set . . . go!" The game begins with spells being thrown all over the gym.

Silas wakes up from a nap as his cell phone rings getting his attention. On the other end is Natalia, who's in her free period, reporting in on the events so far in the day.

"Seeing that you've disturbed me yet again," Silas grumbled upset that his nap was cut short. "This better be about the events at the school."

"It is my liege," she calmly mentions with a whisper so she couldn't be heard. "It is as you figured. Olivia has started at this school. The blue sorcerer did have a brief confrontation but the white wizard really rubbed her the wrong way. Both Olivia and the white sorcerer are in the same PE class and a rivalry is brewing."

"Not what I expected but now everything is in place for the next phase of my plan. We'll proceed to phase two in a few days. I'm not done with my invention and need more time. Be ready to attack on my signal."

"As you command, I'll continue my observations and await your signal." She hangs up and returns to her studies letting Silas get back to work.

Scorch marks on the gym floor and the walls mark the intensity of the game coming to an abrupt end. Olivia is the last one standing on her team covered in burn marks and covered with soot from all of the burn spells being used. Kali has three members of her team left with Alicia being among them and they too were covered in soot.

"You've got some skill," Olivia says to Kali out of breath as she searches for a card from her deck, "but you're not beating me. I cast Spark Spray!" Sparks rain from the card across the gym towards Kali and her team. One of her team members reacts instinctively with a card at the ready.

"I counter with Hindering Touch!" the male student yells cancelling out Olivia's spell. He drops to a knee exhausted from the back-and-forth that has lasted the entire period.

"I've got your back," Alicia tells him as she begins trying to help him recover his strength. Seeing this, Olivia draws two cards to take them both out.

"A healer," Olivia growls at Alicia as she tried to help her classmate recover some energy. "I'll take care of that – I cast Fireball!" The spell furls towards Alicia and the defenseless student.

"I've got it," another male student scrambles in front of the defenseless duo and takes the hit eliminating himself from the game. Frustrated, Olivia uses her other drawn card.

"Try and stop this then," Olivia smirks watching Kali stand in front of her classmates. "I cast Chain of Plasma!" A stream of fire streaks towards Kali who now has to decide how to deal with this threat. "Decisions, decisions. You either save them or yourself, but you can't save all of you."

"She doesn't have to," the male student manages to stand with his lack of power. "I take the damage and chain it over to Kali." The blast hits him eliminating him from the game and then the plasma chain spreads to Kali.

"I also take the damage and chain it back to you Miss Prim and Mannerless," Kali bellows as the blast hits her knocking her down but not out. The plasma now flows in Olivia's direction as she reaches for a card.

"No way you're taking me out," she defiantly motions as she reveals a new card from her deck. "I cast Final Punishment! Kali becomes surrounded by an apparatus as it begins to entangle her in the depths of the chained spell.

"You're foolish if you think you'll beat me that easily," Kali responded by scanning her communicator for a counter and revealing it on her device holding it out along with another card. "First I cast Gilded Light to cancel out your spell." Olivia's spell is negated as Kali second card glows brightly from her communicator. "Then I cast Magma Jet to end this!" The mix of spells causes another huge explosion enveloping the entire gym floor. The smoke clears to reveal only Alicia still standing holding up Kali and Olivia flat on her back with the gym floor a total wreck. Everyone is covered in smoke and ash as the game ends.

"Well," Ms. Williams speaks stepping in the middle of the floor amongst the carnage looking at Kali and Alicia, "looks like you and Miss Beltran have issues. Nevertheless, Miss Danielson's team wins!" she announces to cheers from the people on Kali's team as she uses her power to magically repair the gym floor as the bell rings ending the period. "Next time we'll work on our showdowns." Olivia gets up and heads for Kali as they head out of the gym.

"This is not over between you and me," she whispers to her as they exit the gym wiping the soot from their faces with the towels they were given. "I'm still going to get him back." She walks off like a model leaving Kali literally blowing smoke.

"Not a chance that's happening," Kali yells to her seeing her wave as she left for the day. Willie catches up to her and Alicia as he always did before they all headed toward their Spanish class to end their day.

"Wow," he looks upon them covered in smoke and soot getting their attention, "by how you two look, you must've been on the wrong end of a flamethrower. What happened?"

"You're ex happened to us," Alicia admitted having difficulty time breathing. "She almost beat us in gym last period."

"Ironically I'm not surprised to hear that. She's far stronger than she lets on at first. Let's get to class and we'll discuss this later." The three head towards Building B where their Spanish class is located.

Rumbles of thunder echo through the facility during the early evening as Kali and Alicia emerge from the facility's showers refreshed after a crazy day in gym class. Nick and Jesse are looking at the monitors looking for any new cards they can add to their decks. Willie and Evelyn are going over Melanie's aura structure report with her looking on.

"It's as I thought," he says reading the report with a frown on his face. "Their structures are one in the same."

"What are on about?" Kali mentions walking up to her man and leans on his shoulder. "You find a way to get that vamp out of my sister?"

"Not exactly. The report reveals that both of their structures are actually the same. Separation could end up killing them both."

"How is that possible?" Nick questions continuing his card search. "You've always said that every player has his or her own structure."

"True but I also said that the structures can be altered if there's a ton of mana involved. Lila's structure is the same as Melanie's; and add that with the blue moon, there's enough energy to force a merger. Like I said last week, red and green wizards are heavily affected in various ways."

"But that doesn't explain why she came out when that excuse of a model showed up," Kali scoffed thinking about what went down earlier that morning. "How can that be explained?"

"If I'm right then she's still has a vampire deck," Willie admitted sitting down at the main computer pulling up her file with her last known information. "She's a player with more dangerous cards that you can count. My guess is what you encountered today is a taste of what she's capable of. As to what caused Lila to react like she did, Olivia might have obtained Innistrad's legendary vampire with her namesake, Olivia Voldaren, thus the nickname she has earned: the vampire queen."

"That make sense considering who we're dealing with," Evelyn thinks looking at the file on the computer. "What I don't get is why you have such a beef with her in the first place?"

"When I returned to Kirtren after shoving Silas into that swamp, I found out that Olivia actually killed my best friend Anthony and put my cousin Nikki into a coma. When I confronted her on it, she flat out admitted it saying they rubbed her the wrong way. I dumped her on the spot and told her that if I ever saw her again, I'd kill her in the same second."

"Thus the reaction you had this morning when her name was mentioned," Jesse recalls from earlier in the day. Willie hesitantly nods taking a deep breath.

"Back to me if you don't mind," Melanie sternly brings back up her pressing issue. "Is there a way to get this crazy fool out of my body?"

"To put it simply, not by any conventional means," Willie answers deflating her ego a bit, "however, there is a way to separate you two but the risks far outweigh the rewards."

"What risks?" Kali asks with hesitation not wanting to know the answer. Willie turns to Evelyn and Alicia to ask them something.

"Remember when we were being experimented on how the researchers actually tried to change some kids' aura structures?"

"Yeah," Alicia remembers what actually went down, "it resulted in over 80% of the deaths. You're not thinking of doing something like that?"

"It may be the only way but I'll need equipment we don't have right now. Besides, I'm not sure this will even work anyway."

"I'm willing to try it," Melanie responded with defiance. "If that means she's out of my body then I'll do it. I trust you with my life." Hesitant to proceed with this plan, Willie concedes.

"If that's your decision, then we'll make the necessary preparations. First we'll contact the council and let them know what we're planning. We need their approval. Second, we need your parents' approval before we even do this because this could be life-threatening." The meeting disbands and everyone heads home for the night.

Streetlights flicker in and out as Willie and the sisters make their way down the wet sidewalk towards Kali's home to talk to their parents about helping Melanie get rid of Lila's influence. Approaching their homes, a familiar figure comes out of the shadows stopping the three in their tracks.

"I've been waiting for you to get home," Olivia calmly mentions walking into the lights directly in front of the three sorcerers noticing Kali. "Oh, you're with her I see."

"You just don't get it," Kali steps in front of the trio and confronts Olivia for the third time. "You're not getting him back so let it go!"

"I already told you that you can't stop me."

"Then I guess that what happened in gym today was a joke? Girl, please. You couldn't beat me at your strongest."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Anytime and anywhere," Kali responds with her arms wide out as the bantering continues. Willie steps in and pulls back Kali from doing something stupid.

"Knock it off Olivia," he dejectedly says holding Kali back speaking to her. "She doesn't deserve any of your time."

"She's just asking for it," Kali snaps not taking her eyes off of Olivia.

"Stay calm." Olivia starts walking away heading towards where she's living with her family. "Olivia," Willie calls to her stopping her and she turns her head, "I shouldn't tell you this but I'm going to anyway; our old pal Damian got out of jail recently and paid us a visit this past Friday. I don't need to tell you what that means."

"Our old friend Silas is up to his usual tricks," Olivia realized back as she started on her way down the street. "Thanks for the heads-up love. I'll be seeing ya."

"Thank goodness she's gone," Kali sighed in relief as they all went to her house. "She's becoming a real problem."

"Sounds like my sister has a rival," Melanie snickered as they all went inside to talk with their parents. Inside, the place was empty except for the mess that was left from the morning's argument. Melanie took a seat on the living room sofa with regret over what happened at the start of the day. "Sorry for all of this guys. This whole thing is because of me."

"It's not your fault," Kali reassures her, "the blue moon is the cause of all of this. Don't worry about it. We'll get mom and dad's permission for that procedure and hopefully you'll be rid of that nuisance."

"I'm heading home," Willie tells them as he heads out the door. We'll talk to your folks in the morning and I'll check with the council to see if they'll give us the go-ahead to even attempt this procedure." They wave as he walks out the door and goes to his house for the evening. Walking inside, he sees his mother on the sofa waiting for his arrival. "Hi mom, sorry I'm late."

"You realize what time it is?" Beverly notices his demeanor is one of defeat as he sits down across from her. "I would worry but it looks like you've got a ton on your mind."

"It's been a long day," he tells her rolling his neck trying to relax, "I was right about one thing: Olivia is back and trying to weasel her way into my life."

"That can't be a good thing. How is Kali dealing with her?"

"From the looks of it, those two have been at each other's throats all day. Besides that, we might have a way to free Melanie from the one messing with her but we have to run it by the council."

"You're always thinking of others. Remember to take time for yourself and relax every once in a while. Thanks for filling me in."

"No problem and good night," he waves as he heads upstairs to his room to call it a night.

Down the street from the residences of Willie and Kali sits a three story home with a nice lawn and porch. Inside was lush and quiet as Olivia made her way inside to wrap up her day. Turning on the lights in the living room, she sees Damian lying about on her couch.

"What are you doing here?" she snaps at him getting up to face her.

"Relax," Damian puts his hands up in defense trying to get around her. "Silas told me you were in town to I had to see you."

"Please. Willie told me you got out of jail so what exactly is that moron Silas up to?"

"I can't tell you. You will have to find out along with everyone else but I will say this: hope you're not afraid of zombies . . . ha, ha, ha," he laughs as he phases out leaving her dumbfounded.

"Zombies . . . damn. He must be manipulating cards again. That fool never learns. I'll have to tell Willie tomorrow when I see him. He'd be interested to know about this." She lounges out on her sofa trying to chill after an interesting first day. "Can't wait to go another round with that Kali chick; no one is keeping me from getting what I want." She uses her remote to turn on the television and watches until she falls asleep.


	5. Hunting Season

_Wizard Chronicles 2: Aura of the Blue Moon_

Chapter 5: Hunting Season

The sun rises to a beautiful morning in Varayan as the sorcerers take off toward the Elfhame Palace to ask for permission to use a procedure on Melanie that could free her from Lila's influence. The day also gives rise to the beginning of the hunting season and hunters are taking to the woods around the city to hunt deer and other wildlife. Warnings have gone out to everyone that wolf activity has been on the increase over the last week and hunters are to proceed with extreme caution.

Midmorning brought a ton of shoppers to Trailview Mall in search of all sorts of things to make their day. One of the eateries, The Snack Shack, is as busy as the rest of the mall but people were in and out with food. In the back of this eatery, Alexis and her team are in a meeting regarding the wolves roaming around town in the last few days.

"Ok gang," she starts the meeting amongst all of the noise of the shoppers and those in the eatery. "Let's get straight down to business. Our classmates, the sorcerers, have endowed us with the task of finding out what's going on with the wolves and their potential connection to some werewolf named Matthias."

"That's a bit hazy if you ask me," a female wizard named Jasmine wondered of their leader. "If they're to be all powerful, then why aren't they dealing with these wolves?"

"They have other issues that they're dealing with," Landon responded to Jasmine's question. "They consider this threat low risk plus we need to earn our stripes as a group that they can turn to."

"Remember the oath we took when we formed this group," another wizard named Daniel chimes in reminding Jasmine of the oath, "we promised to help any wizard who asks for it whether they're stronger than us or not."

"Yeah I remember," Jasmine remembers sulking in her seat as the discussion goes on.

"Now that's decided," Alexis takes over the discussion, "remember this is our first real mission so let's make them proud. Let's scout out the city and see what we find. Tag any wolf you see. Meet back at my house in six hours." They all agree and head out to begin their investigation.

Boats are arriving in and going out of the port in Varayan's warehouse district. Men and women load and unload crates full of food and other supplies going to and from other places. The alleys crawl with two packs of wolves on the prowl for food. Hiding in one of the storage houses, Jasmine is with her closest friends Crystal and Sakita as they search the port for wolves.

"How did we get stuck with the docks?" Crystal asks Jasmine as the three of them went from one building to the next searching for any signs of the wolves. "This place is dullsville and then some."

"I had to open my big mouth," Jasmine admitted recalling the meeting back in the mall. "I should've known that Willie gave her the mission to give to us."

"His team must be some kind of busy to pass something like this down to Alexis," Sakita mentions to her friends as they continue their trek around the area. Rounding a corner, she pulls them back after something catches her eye. "Hold up a sec – look." A pack of wolves enter one of the open storage units and scaring the workers there causing them to scatter in a panic.

"Wolves," one of the workers yells to the rest of the area scatters in fear. Two of the wolves chase the worker back into the alley in the direction of the girls.

"We better help her," Crystal sighed heading out from behind the building where she and the girls have been hiding. "And get this area under control." One of the wolves sniffs out the auras of the girls and lets out a very loud howl.

"Now they know we're here," Jasmine admitted as they stepped out in front of the wolves getting their attention allowing the worker being chased to get away. "Let's get to work."

"I'll distract them while you put the tracer on the lead wolf," Crystal calls as the girls all reach for their decks to defend themselves. Searching her elves deck, she comes across one of her trustworthy creatures with a smile. "This will do nicely," she smirked to herself as she puts the card into a scanner that each member of Alexis's team has to use their cards. "I summon Tel-Jilad Chosen!" the card glows in reaction to her green mana as the elf materializes in front of her. The Watchwolf on the roof of the storage units across from the ladies lets out a howl alerting all the other wolves in the area to the danger.

"I think we're about to be outnumbered," Sakita shouts out as six more wolves come from various areas around the area to surround the girls. "We're going to be busy for a while."

"I'll clear a way for you – attack!" Crystal calls out as her elf goes into battle backing up the wolves giving Jasmine the room to make her way towards the Watchwolf watching over the pack. Not one to hold back either, Sakita joins her sister in helping their friend.

"I'll back you up," she smiles to her sister as she rummages through her blue/green deck for something useful. Revealing her favorite card, she runs it through her scanner. "I summon Defiant Elf!" The creature appears next to her sister's creature to aid in the battle. "Attack," both creatures engage the wolves as the girls look on. The wolf overseeing the packs is so entrenched in the battle, he doesn't notice that Jasmine manages to slip onto the roof behind the wolf and places the tracer on its tail. The tracer was a small tubular device with a beacon to relay its signal. Stepping back, she hit a loose tile alerting the wolf who was behind her. Growling angrily, it inches toward her as she tries to back away.

"_This is not good_," she thinks seeing three wolves jump in front of their leader. Down below, the sisters see that the Watchwolf is no longer watching them and see another wolf jump on the roof of the storage building.

"Where in the world is that wolf that was on that roof?" Crystal notices in the depths of battle with her sister. Suddenly a voice is heard from around the corner.

"That girl is in trouble up there," a female worker yells as she and several other co-workers watch the events unfold from the base of an unloading crane. Rushing over, the sisters get a view of their friend being hounded by three wolves and the Watchwolf.

"Why doesn't she cast something?" Sakita mentions to her sister looking on at the situation.

"She can't from what it looks like," Crystal responds scanning her collection for something to get Jasmine out of her jam. "This should work," selecting a card from her deck, she scans it. "I cast Essence Fracture!" Two of the wolves are returned to whence they came allowing Jasmine to jump off the roof next to her friends. "Let's get out of here." They hightail it away from the docks with the pack of wolves right on their tails. The workers wonder out of hiding to a quiet setting and breathe a collective sigh of relief before getting back to their various jobs.

In and out of the alleyways in the downtown residential areas, wolves continue wondering about seeking out food and shelter from the hunters looking to get rid of them. The gated community of Oaken Flame has always had a problem with wild animals during this time of year. Their temporary residences house a number of hunters with easy access to the nearby woods. Daniel and Landon wonder in the woods behind the residential area looking for any sign of the presence of wolves.

"You sure you saw them going this way?" Daniel asks Landon as they trek through the woods in search of the pack seen around Landon's neighborhood. "This won't be worth it if those things aren't anywhere near here."

"I'm more than sure," Landon assures him trekking through deep shrubbery and entering into an area with trees as far as the eye can see. "This part of the woods is really deep with plenty of places to hide so we have to keep our eyes peeled for anything suspicious."

"That's the first thing I actually agree with you on." The two push through the trees until a clearing is spotted near a stream. "Whoa, hold up a sec and look at that!" A pack of over twenty wolves are gathered at this stream and out of the trees on the opposite side of the stream a wolf-like creatures steps toward getting his wolves attention. "Who the hell is that monstrosity?"

"That my friend is that werewolf we were told about – I think." The wolves all gathered around as he began to speak to them.

"My brethren," the werewolf speaks to the full attention of the pack, "It's almost time to go after that oaf that claims to be our leader. We still need to round up all of the rogues in the city and convince them to join our cause." The two guys listened with intent staying out of the creature's line of sight.

"So there's another werewolf?" Daniel asks listening to the conversation. "And this one is rebelling against that Matthias character we heard about."

"Interesting," Landon confirmed. "This thing has more dimensions than we first thought. We better report this back to Alexis and figure out what she wants to do."

"I guess you're right. Let's get going." The two guys turned to walk away as the werewolf continued his rant much to the chagrin of the other wolves in attendance.

The Elfhame Palace is somewhat quiet as most of the staff is off for the day. The only ones on staff are the seven-person panel and the aides who work for them. The main meeting hall is rather large and round with the seven members of the wizards' council seated around an open area that people make their requests. All seven members are listening with full intent as Willie finishes his proposal to the council asking for the go-ahead to use a once banned procedure to free Melanie from Lila's influence and control.

"And that, ladies and gentleman of the council, is what I propose," Willie tells with conviction looking at each member of the council as he finishes up. "It sickens me to revive something so vile as this but both Melanie and her family have consented to it. As per your rules, whenever we need to do something like this, we have to talk to you first so here we are."

"It's a plus that you followed protocol," the one in the center speaks for the council. "However, we just can't just go back to the ways of the past. Reviving old experiments can lead to some serious trouble." Willie nods understanding where they're coming from. "Fortunately we owe you and your team a huge favor for setting up this council so we'll grant your request." The group cheers the good news.

"Thank you Director Salazar. I assure you this is a one-time deal."

"Perhaps there is another matter that your team should address?" another member of the council, Nancy Calhoun, seated next to the director stands getting his attention. She is the one in charge of managing the country's many groups. "Over thirty of Aceleon's magic groups have given themselves names and according to our records your team doesn't have a name yet." Hearing this, Willie thinks for a second before answering.

"Come to think of it, it has crossed my mind but with school not to mention this blue moon thing we haven't sat down and discussed it yet. We will talk it over and get back to you Councilwoman Calhoun."

"I'm sure you will. Good luck with the procedure and let me know what your group will be called."

"Thanks for that and we will." The group heads out all smiles to the satisfaction of the council. Watching the doors close, the councilmen and women close their meeting for the remainder of the day since nothing else was on the docket.

The sun begins its afternoon descent as the day slowly begins to draw to a close. Wolves continue to roam the city minding their own business staying out of sight of the hunters patrolling the city. In a neighborhood not far from Carson Central, Alexis is at her apartment with her family as the rest of her team catches up with her to report in on what has gone down during the day.

"You are not going to believe what Daniel and I found," Landon sounds off as everyone calms down for the afternoon meeting. "We were tracking some woods behind the area where I live and we came across another werewolf!"

"You didn't engage this thing didn't you?" Jasmine asks wondering if it's in connection with the packs she and her friends ran into at the docks.

"We're not that stupid," Daniel responded with assurance. "That thing looked more dangerous than anything in your nightmares."

"Willie did say that Matthias is an idiot so I'm sure that he's not even aware that a coup is in the works," Alexis responds concerned over what she's hearing. "I guess the fair thing would be to find him and see what's what for ourselves."

"I've seen all the wolves I want to see for one day," Sakita pouts looking out the window of the living room they were all in. "We barely got away from the ones that we tracked to the warehouse district near the port."

"Please tell me one of you at least put a tracer on the Watchwolf in that sector?" James pleaded with them.

"Chill out dude," Crystal assures him moving to where her sister and best friend are sitting. "We got the tracer on him so you can track him to wherever. Just leave the three of us out of it."

"Fine, whatever," Alexis admits formulating a plan. "Landon and I will find this Matthias and see what the situation truly is. The rest of you need to be nearby in case things get hot. I got a feeling that our true test has yet to come."

"Let's roll," Landon smirks as he and Alexis head out using the tracker that James made for them to use followed by the rest of the group.

South of the downtown area lies an area of condemned buildings meant for demolition in the coming days to give rise to new homes for the increasing population of the town. Unfortunately, demolition in the area has been pushed back due to the wolf activity all around town. According to the city surveyors sent to map out the demolition process, all of the wolves in the city seem to gather in this area for the nighttime period. Staring down the street into the darkness, Alexis and Landon stand there with the rest of their group.

"That does not look very inviting," Landon nervously mentions to his teammates staring into the blackness of the street ahead. "No telling what lies on the other end of that street."

"Nevertheless," Alexis looks at the tracking device showing that it pointed straight ahead, "we have to go ahead and do what we came for. Alright everyone, let's do this." They proceed down the street as the signal strengthens. Just down the street in a dilapidated building, over thirty werewolves are gathered looking at a stage-like platform waiting for someone to come forward. Out of the darkness and onto the candlelit stage walks Matthias to the howls of the wolves.

"Settle down," the werewolf speaks in a dark voice as the wolves sit around him. "Now I understand that some nosy wizards have been messing with my pack trying to find this hideout. I say we give them a wolf-sized welcome. Ha, ha, ha . . ."

"I'll take care of that if you don't mind," a voice echoes through the darkness around the room. Into the light walks a second werewolf along with the pack he's been travelling with. A dark smile crosses both of the creatures walking to each other.

"Never thought I'd see you again," Matthias speaks highly shaking hands with the other wolf. "What brings you here Gaston?"

"Oh the usual," Gaston responds looking away for a bit. "I'm looking for a new place to crash and to my surprise I find out that you're in town."

"And how exactly did you know I was even here?"

"I got a glimpse of that little tussle you were in at the high school. How could you let that former friend of yours stop you from getting your revenge?"

"I have to admit he's way stronger now than when you last saw him. Plus he is with a group not to mention they're just as strong."

"Bah. Now with me here, that fool and his so called team doesn't stand a chance. I'll make double sure of that."

"Not with us around," a female voice yells getting their attention. Turning to the door, Alexis and Landon have made their way inside the building and stared down the dozens of wolves backing around the two werewolves. "You two are going to have to get through us if you want any shot at them."

"That won't be a problem," Gaston responded with exuberance stepping to the head of the stage. "Get them my pets." The wolves all charge the two wizards at the door. "Let's see you stop all of them at once."

"Not a problem," Landon responded as both wizards went to their decks to sort out the best way to stop the wolves. Pulling out a card from his pocket, he quickly scans it. "I cast Pay No Heed!" Energy springs from the card stopping the attack in its tracks. "Care to try again you two meatheads?"

"You are not doing that to my pack," Matthias snapped reaching for a card flaring up his aura and Gaston doing the same. Their auras mix together with Gaston mixing in Matthias's green aura into his blue aura and Matthias taking on bits of Gaston's blue aura. Alexis and Landon stand shocked at the sight before them.

"What in the world is that?" Landon stares dumbfounded at what they were both seeing. Both werewolves smirk evilly as they move in sync to materialize a card in unison. "I think we better get the gang and get out of here. That power is insane."

"I hate to say it but you're right," Alexis admits defeated over the situation. "None of us have the power to deal with something like this. Let's split." Their attention gets diverted again as the werewolves pour power into their chosen card.

"You won't live long enough to warn him of my presence," Gaston angrily speaks looking directly at the wizards. "Good luck dealing with this, wizards – we cast Hunting Pack!" Using the card's effect, a dozen beasts appeared in wispy green mana and immediately charged the wizards.

"We better run now," Landon suggested turning to run out the door with Alexis right behind her. Running down the street from the building with the pack right behind them, the two run into the rest of their team at the street light at the end of the road. "Huge pack of beasts right behind us and not sticking around."

"Should we do something about it?" Daniel quizzed them as they caught their collective breaths. "You can't just run from them forever."

"After what we just saw, we think it might be best," Landon answered to his friend as they all turned and headed for home for the night.

The half moon is in view with its usual blue hue as Alexis catches up with her family doing some nighttime grocery shopping since the stores were crowded during the day. Waving graciously as she walks up to join them as they begin their shopping, they ask her about the day that's passed.

"Have a good day sweetie?" her mother asked as they passed through the dairy section. "Hope you didn't get into too much trouble."

"It was as good as it could be I suppose," she answers putting a gallon of milk into the cart. "I'm leading my team on our first real mission and we found out more than we needed to." Looking up at the isle, she sees Willie doing some shopping in the clothes section. "I'll catch up with you at the checkout. I've got something to do first." She walks over to where Willie ended up as he continues shopping. "What's up?"

"I'm just doing a little shopping after dark," Willie answers looking through a rack of shirts. "It's been an interesting day. So, I assume you've found me to report on Matthias's activities since that school fiasco?"

"I do have a lot to tell. But first, you know a werewolf by the name of Gaston I think it is?"

"Unfortunately, I don't really know him. I only saw him once but he seems like someone who can keep Matthias on track so to speak. Why do you ask?"

"Daniel and Landon ran into him while we were tracking the wolves around the city. We tracked them to the abandoned part of town where we ran into both of them. Landon and I went to confront Matthias but then Gaston showed up and the strangest thing happened." Willie snapped around getting curious about the story he was hearing.

"What happened next?"

"I can't really describe it for say. It felt like their auras merged together or something and casted a spell. We high-tailed it before we wound up on the business end of a supercharged attack."

"Good thing you did. What you experienced was something new that I have to explain. Get your team to the facility tomorrow and I'll explain it and something else that is of importance."

"I hear ya loud and clear. See you tomorrow." She runs back to her family leaving him to continue his shopping. Later in the evening, Willie is at home when he catches a story on the evening news.

_Good evening Varayan. This is Max Vaspain with the 10 p.m. news. Our top story tonight: Wolf activity in the city has decreased in the past few hours. According to reports, every wolf in the city has gathered in the abandoned area set for demolition. Crews say that as long as the wolves remain in the area, the scheduled demolition of the entire street will be delayed until further notice. In other news, the blue moon continues to wreak havoc on the mana grid as the red mana over the city has started changing colors from red to blue and the havoc continues as more wizards with red and green auras continue to come down with various illnesses. We interviewed this scientist associated with the wizard's council earlier tonight:_

_ "The influence of the blue moon is getting more dangerous by the day. Its effects are stretching across the far reaches of the country causing who knows how much trouble across the country. Not even the aura facility has any clear answers at the moment."_

_ We'll take a break and return with weather. _Willie turns off the tv and starts up the stairs to bed.

"_Well, looks like Alexis and her team have their hands full with Matthias and Gaston_," he thinks to himself walking towards his bedroom."_I'm more than positive they can handle those two. I'm also going to have to reveal to them and my team about the battle link and how it works. We also have to decide on a team name and try to take care of Melanie's vampire problem. Not to mention there's Silas to deal with. So much to do in so little time."_


	6. Separation and Identity

_Wizard Chronicles 2: Aura of the Blue Moon_

Chapter 6: Separation and Identity

Morning brought a fury of activity to the facility as preparations began in earnest for the procedure that could free Melanie from the influence and control of the vampire Lila. Willie is formatting the main computer for the procedure and to monitor the power levels of the two and their lifelines. Alicia reconfigures the healing chambers to compensate for the amount of energy that will be produced. Evelyn is working with Alicia in syncing the chambers with the central computer and Kali is seeing to her sister as the time draws near.

"I do not feel real comfortable with this," Willie types in the sequence that finishes the syncing of the computer with the chambers. "Trying to help is one thing but this is bringing back some horrible memories."

"I know what you mean," Evelyn came back working on a circuit breaker. "I can remember those researchers sticking needles in all over our bodies forcing pure mana into our bodies."

"You told us last year how horrible this place was," Nick walks in overhearing what was said. "Remind me again why you guys are doing all of this?"

"To help my sister doofus," Kali snaps at him joining the others at the computer, "what did you think we were doing?"

"Calm down why don't you? This is a bit extreme for an operation to remove a spirit from a body."

"Extreme doesn't come close to describe it," Willie responds as a buzzer gets his attention. The lab doors open and in walks two scientists along with Council Director Salazar. They approach the gang conversing at the central computer. "Director, what brings you here?"

"Seeing how things are going," Director Salazar responds to him walking around looking at the setup they have arranged. "This almost reminds me of the day when this place was discovered."

"You're telling us," Evelyn overhears before coming over to greet the director. "Memories of the past keep coming back as we get ready to help our friend here."

"As long as the past stays there, then we're all good. I've assigned these two scientists to help in any way they can. I've got to head back and take care of some business. Good luck."

"Thanks," Willie waves back to the director walking out of the building. Melanie walks in wearing a straight black suit with connectors coming from the suit in all places. Walking to the main computer, she looks on with curiosity as the others finish the preparations.

"How much longer do I have to wait anyway?" startling the others with her presence. "I just want to get this over with."

"I know you do but this takes a lot of time," Alicia answers back as she and Evelyn finishes work on the chambers. "It's not that just we're helping you but we're doing a lot more than getting that vampire out of you."

"I'm also going to look at Jesse's aura structure as well to see what's bothering his powers and keeping him from being effective," Willie added. "I'm curious to see what the blue moon has done to both of you."

"The chambers are ready so we can start whenever," Evelyn smiles nervously joining the group at the computer. "This setup sends shivers down my spine for sure."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Alright let's get this thing over with. We've got several other things to take care of today along with some training. Just walk into the chamber there and we'll get started." Melanie walks into the chamber and stands in the center. Alicia and Evelyn begin attaching cords to the suit where the connectors stick out from.

"Alright she's all set," Evelyn announces as she and Alicia walk out of the chamber and close the door. "Let's get this show on the road." Jesse enters the room wearing a similar-designed suit waiting for his chance to be looked at.

"So I guess she's going first," Jesse admits looking at the scene before him. "So when am I going to go in there?"

Relax man," Alicia reassures him pointing to an open chamber. "We have one set up for you too."

"I'm going to look at both of you at the same time," Willie confirmed. "So if you'll get your butt in there we can get this over with. We do have a time limit." Jesse hurries into the second chamber where he is quickly hooked up like his teammate and the door closed.

"How does this all work?" Kali asks watching Willie type in a brisk pace.

"Simple. First the chambers must be filled with a conductive fluid that'll make it easier to do what we need to. Once that's done the suits take over and puts their bodies in a state of stasis. Then I, along with the other two scientists, will have thirty minutes to do all we need to before the stasis ends up killing them." He activates the fluid channels in the chambers to open allowing the conductive fluid to fill the chambers. "Now we have to wait for the chambers to fill before we can do anything else."

The early November sun doesn't deter those who want that natural tan. Due to the extremely hot summers in Varayan, those who like to suntan tend to do it in the fall when the sun isn't directly over the city's veil of red mana. Seeing that it's warm enough to lain out in the sun, Natalia relaxes in her backyard enjoying the breeze. A creek from her fence gate snaps her out of the daydream she was having.

"Haven't seen your ugly face since the day we turned the Oceanfront Pavilion inside out," Olivia startles Natalia walking into the backyard of Natalia's family property and seeing her sunbathing. "Well, this is certainly a surprise for sure. I wouldn't have guessed that you sunbathe."

"Olivia," Natalia grumbled before getting up to face your former friend. "I can't say that I'm surprised seeing you here. We used to hang out before you got all big with the ego."

"Oh cut the pleasantries. I want to know what that no good boss of yours is up to."

"I'm not going to tell you. Even I'm not entirely sure what Master Silas has planned."

"Now I think you're full of shit. I know you know exactly what that excuse of a sorcerer is up to so what is it?"

"Fine. The master is planning to unleash zombies all over town," Natalia thinks back reclining on her chair as Olivia hits a button on her communicator she obtained several days prior. "While the sorcerers deal with trying to put down the threat, the master is planning to steal some converter device from that ex of yours. For what, I don't really know so that's it." Olivia nonchalantly hits the same button on her communicator.

"That fool never learns. Besides, Damian already told me about the zombie raid and this plan of Silas's is going to fail big time. There's no way that I will . . ." Natalia's phone rings getting her attention and sees that it's Silas.

"Yes master?"

"I need you to get over here ASAP. I'm finally ready to unveil my latest plan to both of you. Find Damian and get him here."

"As you wish, it will be done." Hanging up, she gets up to walk to her house. "Hate to cut this short but I have business to attend to. So another time maybe." She walks into the house leaving her former friend dumbfounded. Seeing that she left her phone on her porch, Olivia places a bug on her phone so she could tap into it later on.

"What is he up to this time?" she wonders as she headed out of the backyard and back to her house to continue her day.

Flashing warning lights signal that the chambers are completely full with the conductive fluid necessary to begin the work that needed to be done. Typing another code into the computer, Willie begins the process of getting Melanie and Jesse into a state of stasis so they won't feel the effects of the work being done while the others look on.

"Now we get their bodies into stasis so they don't feel what's going on around them," Willie points out as white fluid flows through the tubes and into the suits. "Once that's done I'll show you all how we're going to go about doing what needs to be done. This only takes several seconds." The bell goes off signaling the countdown clock on the main computer to start ticking downward. "Now we get to work," he turns to the two scientist positioned on the side computers, one connected to each of the chambers. "Pull up the aura structures of those two and I'll walk the rest of the group through the procedure we're going to do for each of them."

Making last-minute adjustments on his latest invention, Silas smiles wickedly satisfied with his latest project. Walking into a quagmire, Natalia and Damian enter the room with parts and pieces scattered everywhere. Apprehensive about what exactly their next move is, they approach their leader.

"My guess is that you've finished whatever it is that you've been working on," Damian asked getting Silas's attention. "So let's hear it already."

"Alright my servants," he breaks out with a smile on his face turning around with a wrist communicator similar to the one that the sorcerers wear on their wrists along with a card holder. "This device will help us with our next objective of turning Varayan into one zombie-filled warzone. Meanwhile, I'll sneak into my former servant's residence and steal that convergence device he has. With that, we can go into phase three."

"Sounds good but how you know that he still has that device?" Natalia asked him concerned this raid could turn up nothing. "You'll have to take his family into account and they won't let you anywhere near his things."

"I've already got a plan around that little problem. That's what these cards are for." He shows them the card Dawn of the Dead with another smile on his face. "Once I manipulate the power of this card all will come to pass."

"That's all well and all," Damian asked wondering what they were doing there. "What do you need us for?"

"Take these copies and activate them precisely at midnight," Silas hands them copies of the card Dawn of the Dead. "All will be revealed then. Now go and leave me be."

"As you wish," Natalia nodded walking out of the lab followed by Damian. A transmitter on Natalia's phone deactivates and on the other end, Olivia, who's been overhearing the entire conversation after bugging her phone earlier in the day, hits a button on her communicator sending the entire thing to her ex.

"I'm more than sure that Willie will be interested in what his former leader is up to," she smirks relaxing on her couch after recording the conversation and sending it to him. "I know he hates hearing from me but this will be worth it."

The two monitors connected to the chambers reveal the aura structures of both Jesse and Melanie. Jesse's structure had changed color from red to a light violet in color reducing his power significantly. Melanie's structure, with Lila's intertwined, is a discombobulated mess. The scientists were immediately in a frenzy trying to figure out what to do. The others in the room are without a clue what they're seeing. Willie is typing information based on what he's seeing with an irritated look on his face.

"This is worse than we figured," one of the scientists gathers from the screen. "These structures need to be completely redone."

"Not so fast," Willie calmly explains to the group taking another look at the situation. "From my perspective, Jesse just needs some of the blue mana from the moon drained from him and he'll be good to go. The only side effect from what I see is a slight increase in power."

"And what about my sister," Kali asks worried about the concern on the scientists' faces. "The way they're acting it seems like it's worse than ever."

"It's complicated but not as bad as they make it seem."

"How are you calm," the second scientist mentions deciding what to do. "This structure is a complete mess. We need more time than the time limit we have to deal with it."

"No we don't; we have the time to do this."

"Mind filling the rest of us in on what's the talk is about?" Nick asks the group at the computers trying to comprehend what's going on. Willie turns around and gives Nick a look before answering.

"If everyone is done panicking," he snarls before turning to the one freaking out. "Just relax and calm down. We're just going to have to take out the entire thing and put it back together one piece at a time. Unfortunately there's no telling what this means for her or Lila until she gets out of there."

"So how much blue mana should we pump out of Jesse?" the first scientist comes back looking at the monitor connected to his chamber.

"Leave enough so that he can control his power. That will be necessary for the training I've got planned for later. After that you reset the energy lines I told you about then release him. This shouldn't take more than a few minutes." He turns to the second scientist still pondering over Melanie's situation as the first scientist gets to work. "I will help you with this as I know what I want to do." The two begin in earnest as the first scientist finishes work on Jesse and has already begun the process of draining the chamber and reanimating him.

"So how are you going to reset my sister as you put it?" Kali asks concerned this might permanently mess up her sister's abilities.

"It's rather simple. First I have to find the parts that are actually her and replant them in a new sequence. This means we have to change the number of energy centers from five to seven. Finally I'll reset the energy transfers then she'll be all set." The work goes on in earnest as Jesse emerges from the chamber and walks over to the group.

"What's the news?" he asks getting the attention of the group.

"You know the usual," Nick responded greeting his friend. "How are you feeling? Having any ill effects from the chamber?"

"Actually it's the best I've felt since the blue moon period started. I have full control of my powers and everything. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm getting out of this ridiculous outfit." He goes off to change as frustration hits Willie and the scientist working on Melanie.

"Ugh," he sighs in frustration slamming his fists on the console. "There's no way to separate these two without killing them both. I was afraid of this." He turns to the scientist with a sigh of regret. "Let's finish up and get her out of there before our time runs out."

"What's happening?" Kali asked seeing his reaction. Hesitating for a moment, he turns to answer with an unhappy look on his face.

"We managed to separate their essences but unfortunately their power remains linked so they can't be separated completely. The link they have is unique to both of them and will be explained as time goes on. Other than that, everything else we planned on doing is almost complete. Once we finish we're done."

"Now I understand why you didn't want to go through with this operation."

"Yeah but this wasn't a total bust. She will be able to control Lila so she shouldn't be much of a problem anymore plus she's going to have more power. Jesse's issues have also been dealt with as well. Plus with today's training, there's some new stuff I need to share . . ." his communicator goes off signaling a message has just arrived. He looks to see that it's from Olivia and the heading shows Silas's new plan. "I need to take this," he tells her turning to the scientists. "Just finish things up like I showed you and get her out of there; I'll be back in a bit." He takes off to listen to the message as the workers finish things up and get Melanie out of the chamber.

The scientists wave to the group after finishing their work heading back to the palace to report in on what happened. Melanie emerges after changing out of the suit feeling refreshed. Willie returns from listening to a message on his communicator and sees everyone in the training area waiting for him to arrive.

"How are you feeling?" he asks Melanie trying to feel out her power after the attempt to rid her of the vampire's influence.

"In a word – stronger," she responds with her green aura up and moving about with relative ease. "I still feel that vamp's power but it seems that I can control it much better now."

"I couldn't completely get rid of her but I reorganized your structure to give you more control. Just make sure you don't lose your temper."

"Thanks for all you did for me."

"That goes double for me," Jesse chimes in glad to feel his power for a change. "So, what is this training you've been speaking of?"

"It's something he showed me a while back," Kali answers watching Willie hit a button on the wall near the door. Several moving target come out and start moving around erratically.

"Watch this," Willie smiles as he looks at the target. Dialing up a card on his communicator, he holds out his right hand at one of the targets. "I cast Carbonize!" Instead of the energy coming from the card, the energy reacted with his mana and the energy channeled through his hand and out in a steady stream of wind destroying one of the targets. The others stood in amazement as his power subsided. "So, what do you think?"

"Since when are you able to do that," Nick bewildered in disbelief at what he had just seen. "I thought we couldn't use our cards that way."

"Yeah, I found that out the day after that Friday night fiasco at school. I was blowing off some steam and didn't channel my energy correctly and that was the result," pointing directly at the target he just destroyed.

"I caught up to him just as he did that," Kali came back walking next to him and began flaring up her aura to do the same thing. Dialing up a card, she holds her right hand out to another moving target. "I cast Scorching Lava!" Lava comes from her outstretched hand and destroys the second target. "I had him show it to me and now I'm able to do it."

"Can I go next?" Melanie jumped at the power display. "I want to take a shot at trying this new technique."

"Go for it," her sister consents for her to try it. Focusing her mana for the first time since the procedure, she dials up a card.

"I cast Fireball!" A small fireball forms in the pals of her hand and fires it towards another target obliterating it. Willie did feel a bit of Lila's energy but smiled knowing that Melanie has full control of her powers again. "How was that?"

"Good all things considered," Willie smiled giving his approval. The rest of the group follows suit attacking the targets that were set out. "I figured you'd pick this up faster than the others. Be careful though, I don't know how Lila's powers are going to affect you. Her influence is gone but she's still a part of you. There's a reason for it but I'll explain another time ok?"

"I understand. Thanks for giving me my powers back. It feels good to be in control."

Okay everyone," Willie turns to the group after hitting a button on the wall retracting the moving targets. "Now on to our second objective of the day . . ." He flares his mana again but focuses primarily on himself. "Nick, I think you're going to like this," he tells him as he maintains focus long enough to levitate off the ground and hovers for a bit before settling back on the ground. "You like?"

"I knew we had the ability to fly but just couldn't pull it off," Nick jumps with excitement at the show before him and the group.

"Don't tell me we can fly now?" Jesse asks bewildered over what everyone just saw.

"Sort of," Willie responds to Jesse's question by hovering over to the other end of the room and back. "Only Evelyn, Kali and I can but I'm unsure of the rest of you."

"They probably can," Alicia chimes in listening to the entire exchange recording the entire session on her camcorder. "Doesn't hurt to try." One by one the rest of group tries to lift themselves into the air with only their aura. After a few tries, everyone is hovering over the floor of the training area. Settling back down, the group continues on with their training.

Early afternoon descends on the facility as the group lounges outside in relaxation after a busy afternoon of training. Everyone is preparing to head home for the duration of the evening when they are called back in. Willie had pads for everyone with one last item on their agenda.

"What are these for?" Jesse asked as Willie hands everyone a pad and pen.

"Nothing serious," Willie nodded as he sat back in a chair next to the central computer. "The council mentioned yesterday that most of the groups in Aceleon have given themselves names to go by. We're one of the ones who don't and I think its best that we do too. Those pads are to help come up with names for our little group."

"How come we haven't done this sooner," Evelyn quizzed him while he looks up the names of the other groups on the computer.

"I was going to talk to you all about it but with the halftime mess and my ex showing up not to mention my old boss and former teammates causing trouble. Besides, this was the best day to do this when we're not busy with our lives."

"Makes sense to me," Melanie responds writing something on her pad. "I'd say we call ourselves Team Firestrike!" The rest of the group seems disgusted by the sound of that and begin to write something themselves. "If you didn't like it, just say so," she pouts sitting down to come up with another name.

"I think I've got one," Evelyn calls out to the group as she holds up her pad, "how about we call ourselves Team Blue Flame!"

"I don't know about that," Kali concurs with the group feeling uneasy about the name. Willie turns around hearing that and listens to the discussion.

"That's not too far off," he responds to Evelyn's suggestion, "we want this name to reflect all of us since some of us aren't from the city."

"In that case," Jesse stands up with his suggestion, "since the fire in all of us burns stronger than ever, how about we call ourselves Team Everflame!"

"I like it," Kali confirms her approval of the name along with the rest of the group. "That would make an excellent group name for us.

"I'll do you one better, Alicia chimes in with an opinion, "I say make it Team Hydroflame!" Even more conversation erupted from the group. Alicia turns to Willie who's looking at the names of the other groups. "What do you think?"

"Honestly I prefer Team Everflame," he responds without looking at the group, "but this is a team decision so it's majority decision."

"I think it would be best if we go with Alicia's name," Kali concludes. "It reflects those from Kirtren and Varayan and I'll bet that no other group has that name."

"If that is what the group decides," Willie turns to them ready to enter their new name into the list of names already on file with the council. One by one the group agrees on the name. "So it is. From this point on, we will be known as Team Hydroflame!" He enters the name into the file with the list of names of the other groups. Their name is suggested and the list is updated in seconds. "It's done."

"Anything else we need to discuss?"

"That's all for today. We've had enough and it's time to head on back. I'm sure my mom and little brother have gotten home by now. Later, gang."

"Same here," Nick admitted as he walked out to head to his job before he was late. The rest of the group slowly filters out after a lengthy day. As Willie gathers his things to head out, Kali pulls him into an embrace.

"What was that for," he wonders breaking the kiss she pulled him into.

"Thanks for what you did for my sister," she responds hugging him. "I know you did all you could and she seems happy."

"Yeah, just make sure she doesn't lose her temper. I'm still unsure how much pull Lila will actually have." She nods her head in understanding. "How about we get out of here?"

"Let's do that." They head on out for the evening and head to their respective homes.

Midnight brings peace and quiet to the city as everyone is either at home or working the graveyard shift. At certain areas in the city, Damian and Natalia are hidden in separate locations in the city. Silas heads to a third location and when the time comes, he calls his associates.

"Alright you two," he confirms through his phone to his cohorts, "play those cards!"

"I cast Dawn of the Dead!" both of them activate their cards along with their leader. Waves from the card blanket the city from those three points encasing most of the city in a dark mist. The effects from this are felt immediately with older individuals changing into zombies and began infecting people.

"With this altered effects of this card, the entire city will become a zombie-filled battle zone by nightfall tomorrow. Let's see those sorcerers deal with this. Ha, ha, ha!" he disappears into the night with his own laughter.


	7. Zombie Rampage Part 1: Dark Reunion

_Wizard Chronicles 2: Aura of the Blue Moon_

Chapter 7: Zombie Rampage Pt. 1: Dark Reunion

Sirens echo through the night as calls flood the Varayan emergency center with people desperate for help. Operators at the center quickly became overwhelmed as screams can be heard from the callers as zombies attacked causing instantaneous transformations into zombies themselves. First responders became overwhelmed and under fire as more and more zombies infiltrated the various facilities.

"Is there anyone in there?" Officer Brandon McMichael, who's been on the job for eighteen hours, yells out in an apartment complex that has had the most activity at this point in the evening. Searching each apartment, he enters one with three children in a panic. "You kids alright?"

"We're scared," one of the kids responded as they approached the officer kneeling down to check out the children. "Our parents came home and then tried to attack us. We hid in our closet until they ran out of the house after hearing the neighbors."

"I saw the mess when I came into the house. I'm surprised that none of those card players have come through here yet. Get yourselves dressed and I'll take you to somewhere safe." Across town similar events were taking place with desperate calls with grim results and kids being left alone.

The residents in the Oaken Flame area have been in a panic since midnight. The mayhem got Landon's attention getting him into the battle defending his neighborhood from the sudden uptick in zombies.

"Where are these things coming from?" he questions trying to keep several zombies from harming his family. "It had to be in the middle of the night when I can't get a hold of anyone on my team." He sees the situation growing more desperate by the second. "Looks like I'm in for a long night."

Most of the downtown residences remained untouched except the occasional siren going off from an emergency vehicle heading to another area in the city. As dawn approached, the attacks and the number of zombies continued to rise. The enchantment spread into the graveyards causing the raising of the dead as zombies. Oblivious to all that's been going on in the city, Willie has been in a deep sleep the entire night. The clock on his dresser just chimed to signal 5:00 a.m. when his bed starting shaking wildly.

"Wake up," his little brother Max whispers trying to wake him up. "I'm really scared." Willie lazily awakes to his little brother trying to wake him.

"What is it Max?" Willie mumbles rubbing his eyes to get his bearings. Seeing the time, he plops back onto his pillow. "Go back to sleep. Let me get two more hours."

"Mom and dad are acting strange," his brother tells him trying to hide at his bedside. "They came into my room and tried to bite me. I got away and came in here."

"There's no way that mom and Wilson are acting out of the ordinary. They were making sure that . . ." Three loud bangs on his door get his attention and snap him out of his morning drowsiness. "It's open," he calls out figuring it's his parents. The banging continued and Max started to cringe a bit as the knocking got louder. "That door is open. Something's not right." Jumping out of bed, he grabs his deck puts on his glasses and communicator and stands near the window. "Max, stay out of sight until I tell you." Max crouches between his brother's bed and dresser. The front door flies open and in walks their parents turned zombie and looking for blood.

"You two are messed up," he tells them as they charge in for a kill. "I don't want to do this but you threatened my brother and now you're done." Holding out his hand two spells come across on his communicator. "I cast Frozen Solid!" Ice shoots from his hand freezing both zombies in their tracks. "Now I cast Sleep!" he exhales a blue mist that puts them to sleep instantaneously. "That'll hold them for the entire day. You can come out now little brother." Max walks out and looks over what is supposed to be their parents.

"What's going on with them?" he asked his brother as he rummages through his closet for something to wear for the day. "Are they going to be ok?"

"Hopefully," he mentions as he turns around and drops to a knee to look his brother in the eye. "Don't worry about them. Get dressed then go downstairs to watch tv. Let me get dressed and deal with these two then I'll join you." Max heads downstairs Willie turns on his television to get an idea on what's going on:

_This is Varayan Morning News: This is Amy Malvestan with the morning report. Unfortunately this is not a good morning for Varayan as zombies continue to rampage the city and have been doing so since midnight according to reports. We now take you downtown where we find our own Donna Carlson reporting on the events. Carla, how are things where you are?_

_ "Things are relatively calm," Donna starts out checking out the scene from atop of a platform in the park. "I'm in Burgundy Park observing the actions of all the zombies in the area. I've seen several wizards try and attack these zombies and some are right now in front of us. Turn the camera." _The cameraman turns the camera to the scene where three female wizards are trying to hold back a huge group of zombies in the middle of the park. Watching on his television while getting dressed, Willie is wide-eyed when he sees the scene unfold.

"What the," shocked at what he was seeing. "That's Crystal, Jasmine and Sakita. They're with Alexis's group. This can't possibly end well." The announcer comes back on as the girls get pushed back.

"_It seems that no wizard to this point can deal with these zombies. They're all scattered about the town. Wizards everywhere are having a hard time trying to fend back these attacks. Security forces are stretched to the limit in responding to all of these attacks. Earlier I interviewed Officer Brandon McMichael of the Varayan Police Department with his concerns."_

_ "Back around midnight we had a number of calls regarding attacks by parents on their children," the officer recalls a call he had earlier in the evening. "The children there said their parents attacked them before rushing out of the house. Since then we've received hundreds of calls from the station about the same thing. Plus, reports of zombies rising from graves and people literally turning into zombies. It's a mess out here."_

_ "What does it say that many of the city's wizards are out trying to deal with the situation?"_

_ "They're trying but it's not easy. Some of the zombies are from that card game but some are people being turned into those same zombies."_

_ "That's the lowdown from the park so back to you in the studio Amy."_

_ Thanks Donna. I've just received word from emergency services that the city has gone to Level 3 alert status! All city offices are shut down until the threat passes and a citywide curfew is now in effect. Only emergency personnel and wizards are allowed out and about until the danger passes. _ Turning off his television, Willie grabs his backpack with his cards and makes a call on his communicator.

"Meaning we have to take care of this before our town turns inside out." He presses a button on his communicator before continuing. "Kali," he whispers into his communicator before hearing windows break out from a nearby residence. Looking out his window, he sees several zombies making a break for it being chased by several wizards.

"Yeah," she responds out of breath trying to settle down. "Had some unwanted visitors. If it wasn't for Elena, the family would've been . . ."

"I know. It was the same here with me. If my brother hadn't come and woke me up, there might've been four zombies in this house."

"Any idea on what's going on?"

"I have an idea on that but I called to tell you and your sister that the city has gone to Level 3 Alert. We all know what that means."

"You're telling me that _we_ have to clean up this mess," Melanie blared in her com overhearing the conversation. "I was hoping to get with my band today to get ready for next week's show."

"I know Mel but we've got bigger issues at the moment," Willie responds to her dejection looking out his window as more zombies are on the prowl. He ducks down to keep from being seen. "We're meeting in the park in a few hours. I'll contact the rest of the team and let them know. See you both later and be careful."

"Same to you," Kali affirms as communications cease between them and he sought to get his knocked-out parents into their bedroom before joining his brother downstairs.

Hovering above the carnage unfolding in the city, Damian and Silas enjoy the view of the work they created. Swooping down to continue their mission, they begin to plant up to twenty eggs around the city. The eggs were the size of a walk in closet and were placed on a stand just off the ground.

"What's the point of these things again?" Damian asks his leader as they place another egg at the docks. "We've got more zombies than we can handle at the moment and now we're placing these things?"

"Relax," Silas reassures him as they leave the dock after setting the egg at the dock. "This is for another surprise if those relentless sorcerers decide to come after us. Hatch these babies and see them tremble in fear. Once Natalia finishes setting the rest of the enchantments around the city, it's showtime!"

"Interesting. You're always looking for the next move."

"You know me all too well."

The sun makes its first appearance over the tree-line as Willie leaves his house to take his brother Max over to a neighbor's place to keep him safe with the city in turmoil. Kali and Melanie join him after dealing with their own zombie raid.

"Why can't I stay with you?" Max asks his big brother as they walk up the sidewalk towards the safe house.

"It'll be way too dangerous," his brother tells him as they ring the doorbell. "The city is in way too much chaos to have someone your age in harm's way. We wouldn't be able to do what we have to if that meant making sure you're safe every five seconds." The door opens to reveal a rather average size woman in her mid forties. She is of African descent and a shaman who reads and interprets the auras of wizards across the city.

"Good to see you again," Kali embraces the middle-aged woman as she stepped outside.

"If it isn't my favorite wizards," the woman, named Justine Kendall, responds looking at the three sorcerers in her doorway. "Please come inside." They all go into a rather beautiful home full of charms and amulets decorating the walls. In the center of the living room, about seven kids are playing with various toys. "I take it that you've brought Max here to keep him safe."

"I know this is a bit short notice," Willie confirms as he let Max go to play with the other kids, "but the city is in Level 3 alert and unfortunately the authorities have put this mess on us and the rest of our group."

"By what I've seen on the news, you all are going to be busy today." Sensing the auras of the three, Justine heads towards her wall of amulets and searches behind a bar.

"How come I've never seen or heard of this woman before?" Melanie asks looking around the house admiring all of the amulets and charms decorating the walls.

"That's right," Kali remembers that her sister hasn't been here yet. "You've never been here before. You have nothing to worry about." Mrs. Kendall returns with a green colored amulet with a symbol of a beast.

"I sense your imbalance," the shaman speaks directly to Melanie holding out the amulet. "Your friends have done what they could for you. This amulet should help further keep that hostile spirit you have under wraps." Melanie takes the amulet and puts it on around her neck. Its energy immediately connects responding with her aura. "I also sense a fierce battle ahead."

"No need to tell us that," Willie responds as they turn to head out. "We need to get going and stop this madness. Thanks again Mrs. Kendall."

"Not a problem," she responds waving her hands as the three head out. "Good luck with everything." Walking back into the house and observing the kids, she sighs sitting in her chair. "Those kids have their hands full today. I have a feeling this is going to be an eye-opening day for all of them.

Burgundy Park is a nature lover's paradise with trees and beautiful scenery as far as the eye can see. Many wizards can be seen honing their skills along with their friends and normal individuals just hanging out enjoying the view or watching the younger ones play in the park's three playgrounds. Several streams weave through the park giving the area its nostalgia. At the park's largest bridge connecting the parking lot to the trails, Crystal, Sakita and Jasmine are at their limit trying to keep a large pack of zombies from getting into the park."

"I don't think that I can go much further," Jasmine pants holding onto the railing to prop herself up. "Where are these things coming from?"

"That's something we all need to know," Crystal staggers back holding several cards in her hand. "We need to keep these things back and I've got just the creature to do it with."

"Are you sure you have enough energy to summon another creature?" her sister asks as her Defiant Elf is destroyed allowing the zombies to advance. "The three of us are all but tapped out. We can barely keep going anymore."

"We have to hold out until Alexis gets here," Crystal answers turning to the pack of zombies. "I summon Wirewood Guardian!" The creature appears in front of her causing the zombies to stop in their tracks. Crystal staggers from the lack of energy only to be caught by her sister. "Okay, maybe you were right about the energy thing. Attack!" The creature storms in and eliminates the weaker zombies. The elf disappears as fast as it appears after the skirmish.

"At least we can finally relax," Jasmine finally admits leaning against the railing on the bridge to try and relax. "How long were we battling those things anyway?"

"Since before sunrise, I think." Turning around, she sees Alexis and the rest of their team walking right up to them. "About time you showed up."

"Sorry we took so long," Alexis smiles as they help the girls to a park bench. "With the whole city under attack it took us a while rounding up everyone and helping those in our neighborhoods." As the conversation continues, two figures appear at the bridge overlooking the carnage from the battle.

"So this is the group that defeated the zombies we summoned here," one of the voices mentions to the other getting the group's attention. Looking up, they see the individuals on the bridge. "They're cockroaches compared to us."

"Relax, Damian," Silas smirks sensing the energy of the group as a whole. "They did defeat the zombies that were unleashed when the enchantment was cast."

"What enchantment?" Alexis demanded to know standing for her group. "It's against the law to use enchantments on the city."

"I don't care for your useless laws. The enchantment is something no one can stop. I'll get rid of you all and then the one I want will show up."

"That's not going to happen," Landon retorted as he and Alexis powered up to defend their group. "We will make you pay for causing pain all over the city." Silas and Damian look at each other and burst out laughing.

"These weaklings think they can take us," Damian laughs maniacally reaching for his deck only to be stopped by Silas. "Why don't we just crush them and move on?"

"Not just yet," Silas slows his overeager friend while pulling four cards of his own. "Let's have a little fun with them first. I summon four Thorn Elementals!" One by one the creatures appeared in front of Alexis and her group freezing them in their tracks."

"How exactly are we going to deal with them?" Landon nervously looks up at the monstrosities. "We don't have enough power among the six of us to take on one much less four of them."

"You'll have more to worry about in a second," Damian adds holding up another card in his hand. "I'm replacing the zombies you destroyed with this: I cast Army of the Damned!" Thirteen zombies appear and surround the underpowered wizards as Alexis and Landon stand desperately to protect their friends. "They aren't fighting back?"

"Their powers are too weak and they're paralyzed with fear," Silas smirks as he points directly at Alexis. "Take them apart one by one starting with the girl." The four creatures he summoned inch closer to the standing lady when voices echo through the mid-morning air.

"I cast Slice and Dice!" a female voice rings out as daggers and knives cut through each creature destroying the zombies.

"I cast Choking Tethers," a familiar male voice calls out getting Silas's attention as his creatures are enveloped by chains unable to move. Six streaks of energy fly pass the two and eventually settle right in between the bound creatures and Alexis. The dust settles to reveal the newly named Team Hydroflame with auras full ablaze.

"About time you showed up to save your friends," Silas smiles darkly looking at his former apprentice. "I was about to stomp them into dust."

"Do you ever shut up," Willie snaps looking directly at him. "Your voice is nails on a chalkboard. I figured you were behind all of this. I could smell the stink of your power across town." The group stares down the pair as Damian glances to his right causing Evelyn to glance in the direction he's looking. Her eyes go wide-eyed when she sees the egg.

"Look at that," she calls out getting everyone's attention pointing to the large egg propped up next to the stream. Realizing what it is, Nick dials up a card and faces down the egg.

"I'll handle it," Nick mentions as he holds out his communicator, "can't let that thing hatch – I cast Profane Prayers!" Energy surrounds the egg but quickly fades out. Emerging from the other side of the egg, Natalia emerges to the shock of Alexis.

"You're not harming this egg," Natalia motions to Nick as she stands tall in front of him. "I cast Meddle so your spell is canceled out."

"I can't believe you're mixed up in this," Alexis shakes her head talking to her 'friend'. Natalia ignores her and pulls another card.

"Whatever. I cast Zombie Apocalypse!" More zombies appear around the much larger group and with the Dawn of the Dead enchantment still in use zombies began rising from the ground seeking revenge. "Don't you dare touch this egg or else." Everyone began to notice the increasing number of zombies.

"I think we're about to be surrounded," Melanie notices the zombies encircling the bridge. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"I'm taking out that egg," Nick retorted as he holds out his communicator again. "I summon my Blastoderm!" The beast appears next to him ready to strike. "Destroy that oversized eyesoar!" The beast attacks utterly destroying the egg into oblivion. "That'll take care of that. Return." The creature disappears much to the chagrin of Natalia.

"So you destroyed one of my pets," Silas comes back noticing the destruction. "I still have fourteen more set up in the city so you'll never destroy them all."

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Willie snaps hearing about the eggs. "Those things can't be controlled. There's a reason that card has a limit on it."

"What card is he talking about?" Kali leans in asking him as the back-and-forth continues. As Willie turns to answer her, Evelyn steps forward realizing what the conversation is about.

"They're talking about Ludevic's Test Subject," she worriedly answers her as the jarring continues. "That card is restricted to one per individual because of the power of its transformation into Ludevic's Abomination."

"If you all will excuse me," Silas interrupts as he turns to fly out, "I have business to attend to." He takes off towards the residential areas in the city.

"Where do you think you're going?" Willie flies off after him only to be cut off by Damian in mid-flight. "Get out of my way Damian. My business isn't with you – yet." Damian laughs holding out his hand.

"The master is not to be disturbed," he responds with a laugh as he reveals the card in his left hand. "I cast Barbed Lightning!" Focusing the energy in the palm of his hand, he lets loose a bolt of lightning that strikes Willie in his left shoulder causing him to retreat to the ground landing on his feet. "You want him then you'll have to go through me."

"Son of a bitch," Willie snaps holding his shoulder looking directly at Damian, "you are going to regret doing that. If it's a fight you want then so be it." Turning to the rest of his group, he gives them their instructions. Alicia begins working to heal his shoulder. Seeing this, Natalia pulls another card from her deck.

"I summon Zombie Cutthroat!" she whispers as the zombie appears next to her in a dark mist. "Take out their healer and the leader before he's recovered." Understanding the order, the zombie stealthily jumps into the air and prepares to strike with its weapon. Looking up, Alexis sees the incoming threat.

"Watch out," she yells at the top of their lungs getting the group's attention. Closing in, the creature prepares to swing when it's intercepted by another creature destroying the attacking zombie. Landing amongst the group, the creature faces them all standing firm between them and Natalia. "Who or what is that?"

"I think that's a Lord of Lineage," Landon recalls the card list he saw several weeks back looking at his communicator to be sure. "That's it. It's a transformed vampire. Wonder who summoned it?"

"I do," Willie answers knowing who summoned the creature. Taking a deep breath, he looks towards the tree line. "Come on out Olivia. I can sense you're out here somewhere." She emerges from the nearby trees wearing skin-tight blue jeans and black heel boots along with a blue shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a photo shoot today but thanks to our former boss everything's been cancelled," she tells everyone with a wary eye for Kali who's getting anxious. She turns and points directly at Damian. "So I came here after seeing the news and to my disbelief I see this fool and Silas harassing those wizards over there," she turns to Alexis and her team. "Good thing you showed up before I decided to act." The zombies started inching closer to the large group.

"So the gang's all here," Damian retorts landing in front of the group halting the zombies' advance. He stares intently at Willie and Olivia with a dark smile on his face. "Wish the master would see all of us."

"Don't get your hopes up. You still owe us for what happened in Kaborn City."

"I seriously hope you're not still hung up on that?"

"You must be out of your mind," Willie snaps back recalling the events from the past. "After what you did to us you're lucky you only got sent to jail. You're not walking away this time."

"Oh really?" Damian scoffs yanking cards from his deck and reveals them as they start to glow. "Just for that I cast three Fireballs! Try and stop this barrage." A whole stream of fireballs emerges from the cards and straight for the sorcerers and the rest of the group.

"He's really pushing it," Willie sighs stepping out and holding out his left arm as a card materializes on his communicator, "I have a little surprise for him: I cast the enchantment Grip of Chaos!" A swirling vortex emerges from the card and envelops the fireballs into its core. "Now, for the fun part . . ." the fireballs start firing erratically from the vortex causing everyone to scatter. Five of the fireballs destroy half of the zombies surrounding the group while another three hit Damian directly knocking him back causing some shock. The rest of the fireballs released fall harmlessly to the ground only hitting the ground. "You're going to have to do better than that!"

"Where did you get a card like that?" Kali asks him shocked that they weren't touched by the attack.

"I have cards you all haven't even seen yet. Now we take care of business. Nick."

"What ya need?" he walks up to him keeping his eye on Natalia.

"You and Jesse go and destroy the rest of those eggs. If any of them hatch it's going to be messy."

"Consider it done," he nods confirming as he and Jesse fly off to find the other test subjects in the city. Natalia heads off after them to make sure that the eggs stay safe.

"Melanie, I need you to find and eliminate the enchantments planted around the city. That'll put a stop to those zombies."

"You got it," she waves as she flies off towards the docks to begin her search.

"What do you want us to do?" Evelyn whispers in his ear as he continued to stare down Damian.

"You and Kali hold off the zombies while I deal with my former teammate. Olivia will back me up as the three of us have some unfinished business. Alexis and her team will watch as all of this goes down. This way they can see how we take care of unwanted business."

"You think that you can take me all by yourself after what I did to you at that school of yours?"

"You were always a two bit fool. You have no idea what power I really have and I promise you: When I'm done with you, you're going to regret crossing my path for the second time."

"That goes double for me," Olivia adds flaring up her dark red mana joining her ex for the battle. "You will pay for what you did in Kaborn City one way or another."

"Bring it on you two," Damian backtalks as his dark blue mana flares to its brightest point. "I can take you two apart with one hand tied behind my back. Ha, ha, ha . . ."

_To be continued . . ._


	8. Zombie Rampage 2: The Sapphire Crystal

_Wizard Chronicles 2: Aura of the Blue Moon_

Chapter 8: Zombie Rampage Part 2: The Sapphire Crystal

Seeing his teammates off on their various missions, Willie, along with Olivia, fly up to Damian's height to continue their confrontation. Standing firm, Damian awaits his challengers with a low growl as they ascend to his position. On the park grounds, Kali, Evelyn, Alexis and Landon begin their assault on the zombies that have surrounded them.

"How many creatures do we need to deal with these things?" Alexis searches her deck looking for a few creatures for battle when she's stopped by Evelyn.

"Don't bother with any creatures," she warns her dialing up a card on her communicator. "You'll just waste energy that you'll need later. Try to do this: I equip myself with my Scythe of the Wretched!" The scythe materializes in her hands and destroys two zombies who decided to attack. "This is the best we can do until Melanie takes out the enchantments around the city."

"I wonder if they'll be guarded as hard as Natalia tried to protect that egg Nick smashed," Kali ponders dialing up a card on her communicator as several more zombies launch an attack on the group. "I know she'll be fine. I cast Erratic Explosion!" A series of explosions tear through the large group of zombies destroying over half of them. When the smoke clears, zombies begin rising again.

Five hundred feet above them, Willie and Olivia are face to face with Damian as he takes an offensive stance laughing maniacally. Keeping their cool and distance, the former lovers stare him down as their banter continues.

"Ready for your funeral you arrogant son of a bitch?" Olivia snaps at him with cards in her hand charged and ready to go. "By the time we're done with you, Kaborn City will be nothing more than a footprint on the road to your downfall!"

"Please," Damian rolls his eyes as his blue mana grows even darker, "you two couldn't beat me back in Kaborn City and I'm damn sure you won't beat me now."

"I see that your good-for-nothing ego and mouth of yours is still bigger than that thing you call a brain," Willie realizes a card materializes on his communicator. "We'll be glad to shut it up for you. I equip myself with my Loxodon Warhammer!" The hammer appears in his hand as he holds it behind him.

"Oh screw it," Damian grumbles having had enough of the conversation. "The time for talk is over; I cast two Fireballs!" Two fireballs emerge from the cards headed straight for the two flying wizards.

"I'll handle this round," Olivia flies forward to hold her left hand as two cards start glowing. "I cast both Meddle and Discombobulate!" The spells interact with each other and the fireballs are cancelled out.

"You'll pay for that. I cast another Fireball!" A huge fireball hurled towards them as Willie flew in front of Olivia.

"I've got this one," he mentions floating forward taking a baseball stance with his hammer. "Here batter, batter, batter," he chants as the spell gets close to him. Swinging at the right second, he hits the fireball sending it right back to Damian with explosive speed. Another card materializes on his communicator at the second of contact. "I cast Magma Jet!" A stream of magma erupts from his hand into the fireball speeding it up further hitting Damian knocking him to the ground. The two descend to the ground as Damian slowly picks himself up.

"Lucky shot," Damian dusts himself off getting to his feet. "You won't get that lucky again. Now I have to remind you of why you lost last time." Pulling cards from his pocket, he smiles evilly as his opponents look on in disgust. "Now face what you couldn't beat: I summon my Avatar of Might, Vampire Dragon, and Scion of Darkness!" One by one the creatures appear surrounding the deranged dark sorcerer. "Now what you fools?" Looking at each other, the former lovers scoff at his lack of variety.

Streaks of green mana zip from place to place as Melanie frantically searches the docks for any sign of the enchantment that was placed there overnight. Using her communicator as a guide, she furiously clicks from one setting to the next trying to find the exact location of the enchantment called Dawn of the Dead that was place there.

"There's just too much interference," she resets her communicator and follows the energy to an open spot on the pier. On the edge is a card radiating a dark, ominous energy that's floating above the pier, "I guess this is what I'm looking for?" Walking up to the enchantment, she dials up a disenchant card to eliminate it. "Better get this over with and move on: I cast Naturalize!" Streams of energy flow from the glowing card hitting the enchantment causing it to disintegrate. "That's one down and who knows how many more to go," she smiles as she flies off looking for the next planted enchantment.

An oblong shape sticks out in the woods that surround Nick's house as he and Jesse continued to eliminate the eggs of Ludevic's Test Subject after eliminating three more of the eggs since they left the park. Approaching the trees in Nick's backyard, the two sorcerers see a horde of zombies surround the egg and Natalia standing in front of the group facing the two sorcerers.

"You are not destroying anymore eggs," Natalia states walking into the clearing. "Once these things hatch, this town will be reduced to nothing. You can't stop all of them."

"Just watch us," Nick retorted as a card materializes on his communicator. "These things are defenseless against my creature and nothing can harm it."

"Don't be so sure about that," Natalia pulls a card out of her deck letting out a chuckle, "no creature is unbeatable. I summon Zombie Raptor and enchant it with Clutch of Undeath!" The powered-up raptor appears in front of the wizard ready to strike. "Destroy that beast!" The beast growls erratically acknowledging its orders and charges toward the two sorcerers with blinding speed.

"If you think that thing is coming anywhere near my creature, then you're crazier than you already are," Nick snaps as two cards materializes on his communicator. "No one does black like I do. I cast two Infest cards!" Tiny insects emerge from the ground and hamper all creatures that are out destroying the egg that Natalia tries to protect. "Jesse, go on and take out the remaining eggs. I can handle her."

"You sure about this?" Jesse quizzes him stepping forward to face his opponent. "I don't think it's smart to face her one-on-one. No telling what tricks she'll pull off."

"I've never been more sure of anything," Nick smiles back giving a thumbs-up to his best friend. "Just get rid of the rest of those eggs. Don't worry about me."

"Good luck then," he waves flying off to find the next egg leaving his friend and his opponent face to face.

"Now where were we," Nick smiles back at Natalia with confidence, "oh yeah; destroy that thing!" The creature destroys the egg with total malice. Getting annoyed, Natalia comes after him.

Damian's Vampire Dragon looms large in the sky over the park as his Avatar of Might and Scion of Darkness stand on its back ready to attack. Willie and Olivia exhibit confidence standing defiant in the face of their former ally. Seeing this Damian's face gains a semi-curious as to why they haven't acted.

"Typical opening move for a power hungry jackass," Olivia smarts drawing a card from her deck. "We're not the same kids you tore through back in Kaborn City. We're stronger and smarter than back then."

"I don't believe you," Damian back-talks pointing directly at Willie with a dark smile on his face. "From what I last remember and currently feeling, your powers are still blocked and there's nothing you can do about it!" A frown appears on Willie's face confirming Damian's suspicions.

"You honestly believe that don't you?" he calmly responds hovering in place as three cards materialize from his communicator. "Tell you what. The two of us will each summon one creature and they will take all three of those things down without breaking a sweat. You'll see that my powers are just fine thank you. I summon Aphetto Runecaster and equip him with both Neurok Hoversail and Slagwurm Armor!" The wizard appears next to the young sorcerer with arms folded waiting to attack. "For an added punch, I'm also giving it my warhammer as well," he tosses the weapon to his creature who grabs it out of the sky.

"I still have my Lord of Lineage here with me," Olivia confirms as her vampire comes up to her height joining the battle. "To help him out, I'll equip him with the artifact Whispersilk Cloak!" The vampire throws on the cloak as another card materializes on Willie's communicator.

"To further help it I'm enchanting her lord with Strength of Lunacy!" A white glow surrounds the creature as the enchantment takes hold.

"Enough of this – attack!" The dragon flies toward his master's opponents with shear speed much to the chagrin of the two opposite him.

"Overeager as always," sighs an unsurprised Willie as yet another card materializes on his communicator. "I target that avatar with Swallowing Plague!" The avatar glows the same color as the card destroying it instantly. "Now counterattack!" Both creatures fly towards the two remaining creatures that were still charging.

"It's my turn now love," Olivia states showing him a card she just got from her deck. "Remember my finishing move?"

"Do it."

"I cast two Muscle Bursts – one for each of our creatures," she states as the cards glow giving the creatures a power boost. The creatures clash and in a flash, both the Vampire Dragon and the Scion of Darkness were defeated in short order. Fading back from shock, Damian reaches into his pocket cracking a smile.

"No way you two are going to beat me that easily," Damian cackles insanely holding out a fist to the confusion of his opponents. "The master gave me this in case I needed to step things up sort to speak." Opening up his left fist reveals a deep blue crystal embedded in a silver backing and chain. "Remember this old thing?"

"Is that . . ." Olivia tries to remember asking Willie who's angry at the sight before them.

"Yeah," he admits gazing at the object Damian has in his hand, "my sapphire crystal. I lost it four years ago before we were apprehended."

"Not anymore," Damian wags his finger as he closes his hand with the amulet, "I've always had it and now I get to see what all the fuss is about this thing." Putting the crystal around his necklace, power begins to radiate from the gem interacting with his aura.

"Are you crazy," Willie shouts out getting everyone's attention on the ground. "That thing wasn't meant for you. No normal wizard can handle the power that crystal possesses!"

"Power is the only thing I crave," Damian laughs maniacally as his power begins to build at a rapid pace. "Try and stop me now you pathetic fool!" Down below, the girls stop their battle sensing the power increase above them.

"Feels like that Damian character's power level is building rapidly," Evelyn trembles in fear as she swings her scythe tearing through a pack of zombies. "Looks like Willie has got his hands full."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Kali responds fearing the worse as the power continues to build. "The last time we faced that much power he ended up beaten to within an inch of his life. That's one sight I don't want to relive – ever!" A bright flash and Elena emerges taking over for Kali.

"This feels different from last year," Elena mentions as a card materializes on Kali's communicator. "We need to get a better idea of what's going on up there. I cast Spy Network!" A large eye forms above her and points directly upward at the battle taking place. Tuning her communicator to her card's frequency, she, Evelyn and Alexis see what both Willie and Olivia are seeing as Damian's power continues to build to unstable levels. "That fool is going to get himself killed."

"That power is insane," Alexis shivers feeling Damian's power level. "I didn't think that any wizard could gain that much power." At the battle, Damian holds out his hands as mana begins streaming from them.

"It's time to take this to the next level," he cackles as his aura becomes erratic shocking his body. "Come to me my precious pets!"

"He's summoning those eggs planted around the city," Olivia motions her vampire back to her side. "What do we do now?"

"We hope that Nick and Jesse got to those eggs in time," Willie responds staring as Damian's power continues to grow. "If any of those things get here then we're screwed."

Zombies are in heavy guard around the egg in the bank as Jesse walks inside after eliminating four more of the eggs leaving only five left to destroy. With Nick holding up Natalia, he was solo as he quickly spotted the egg.

"And this will make ten," he mentions as a card dials up on his communicator to take out the egg. "I cast . . ." before he could cast his spell, the egg gained a strange blue aura before lifting into the sky and floating out of the building. "What the," he reacted in shock running after the egg. Once outside, he sees the four other remaining eggs take off towards the park. "This is not good. Better get at least one of them before they reach the park." He flies after the eggs to stop them from getting to the park.

Melanie reaches the city limits where the next copy of the enchantment resides. Erasing three of the copy enchantments since the docks, she lands low on power. Eliminating the enchantments and battling zombies around the city has taken a toll on her power. Landing to take it out, she's ambushed by a group of zombies placed to protect the card.

"This is turning into one long card hunt," she staggers as the zombies surround her. "I don't know if I have enough energy to deal with them and these enchantments." Struggling to take a stance, a card materializes on her communicator. "I summon my Brontotherium!" The beast appears at her side and rushes in taking out the zombies around the enchantment. "That seemed easy enough. Now for . . ." taking three steps she collapses in exhaustion as her creature disappears. Deep in her subconscious a voice calls to her to get back up.

"Hey," Lila calls to her walking into the emptiness of the dreamscape seeing an unconscious Melanie and tries to revive her. "You need to get back into this. There's still plenty of work to do."

"I'm exhausted and all but drained. Need to rest for a sec." She tries to get to her feet but falls back down in exhaustion.

"Let me help," Lila pleaded. "I'm sure your friends wouldn't mind me helping you. Let me take over for a while. I can finish things up and get back to see my master. I promise not to do anything to wrong you or your friends."

"Fine, I'm not in a position to argue with my lack of energy. You have my permission to finish my part of the mission and see your master." A flash of dark green energy engulfs as Lila gains control of Melanie's body getting to her feet. She maintains Melanie's appearance with the exception of her eyes being dark green.

"Time to finish this and get back to the park," Lila smiles as she searches her host's communicator for a card to erase the last of the enchantments. "This should take all of them out: I summon Nova Cleric!" the creature appears next to her still glowing a pale white color. "Now I sacrifice it to destroy every enchantment in the city!" Pouring mana into the creature, it explodes sending shards all over the city hitting every active enchantment in the city. "Now that's done is on to my master's side." She flies towards the park with a smile on her face.

In a panic dialing up one spell after another, Jesse is desperately trying to hit one of the eggs as the outskirts of the park come into view and the battle taking place there. Finding the right card on his communicator, he holds out his hand towards the egg he saw at the bank.

"I cast Thermal Blast!" he yells as a stream of heat jets from his hand striking the closest egg to him destroying it. The remaining four eggs arrive at the park and surround Damian as his aura becomes erratic trying to control the creatures. Jesse arrives and approaches Willie and Olivia staring him down ready to act. "Sorry for not getting them all. We got held up at Nick's place."

"It's cool," Willie reassures him still staring at the crystal around Damian's neck. His aura began to intensify in power responding to the gem. "I take it that Nick is dealing with Natalia?"

"Yeah, he is. He sent me on ahead but they were hard to find and . . ."

"Don't worry about it. Just get down and help the girls. The two of us have things well in hand here." Jesse nods and flies down to the aid of the girls who are still looking on as Elena's Spy Network is still in effect looking up at the battle. Damian expends more energy as the eggs surrounding him glow a dark blue.

"It's time my pets," Damian's power becomes even more unstable extending it to the eggs. "Reveal yourselves!" One by one the remaining four eggs started cracking and out of the eggs come four of the largest lizards on record. Olivia cringes at the display but snaps out of it as Willie's power continues to build. "Now you two fools, stare in the face of death! Ha, ha, ha! This is Ludevic's Abomination!"

"He's finally lost it," Olivia shivers at the sight before the both of them. The lizards surround Damian as the pets each one as they take positions around him with one on each side and two in front of him.

"You're just now figuring that out," Willie nods as a card materializes on his communicator and his aura becomes dense surrounding him in a blue cocoon of aura. "He lost his mind the second he betrayed us. Now let's finish this." Below, Jesse joins the girls as they look on via Elena's spell.

"That power spike is intense," Alexis mentions again watching on Kali's com as Elena continues to move her spell around to get a better view. "Now, Willie's power is going way up."

"I don't think his body can handle that much power at once," Alicia adds remembering how she had to deal with his injuries. "His aura still hasn't recovered from those injuries he had last year." Looking on, Willie's card begins to burn as his power continues to grow.

"You're crazy if you think you can control all of them," Willie tells Damian as he holds his left wrist up to reveal the card he's about to play. "I, on the other hand, have no problem controlling an army. I cast Dragonstorm!" The card glows mingling with his aura as five orbs come from his aura and take the form of various dragons. "With this card I am able to summon forth my Dragon Mage, Dragon Tyrant, Imperial Hellkite, Hellkite Charger, and my brand new Moonveil Dragon!"

"There's no way you should've been able to summon that many high cost dragons at once," Damian snaps at the show of power. Two more cards materialize on Willie's communicator as Olivia draws a number of cards from another of her decks. "You shouldn't be able to do this without tapping out."

"Dude, there are things about me that you'll never know, but that's none of your concern. I cast the enchantment Rite of Passage!" All five of the dragons gain a green glow that quickly fades. Damian's power begins to wane as the link to the creatures begins to weaken.

"Enough of this," Damian staggers as his aura fades in and out from the strain of controlling the four lizards, "annihilate them!" The lizards charge after the pair as Damian struggles to maintain control of them. Willie cracks a smile as the card on his communicator begins to glow.

"You've lost," he snaps his fingers signaling Olivia to make her move revealing the cards she had drawn a while back.

"I cast four Sylvan Might cards on his non-trample dragons," Olivia states as she reveals the other four cards in her hand. "I also cast my four Accelerated Mutation cards on all of them as well as Explosive Growth on his Moonveil Dragon." The dragons grow in size watching the lizards grow even closer.

"I'll top them off with my ultimate instant card," he adds in with a smile. "I cast Decree of Savagery!" All five dragons grow even further. "That'll do now counterattack!" The dragons charge headlong into the battle against the lizards.

"Is he going to defend his so called pets?" Olivia wonders with amazement as the strain on Damian becomes too much making him unable to defend his creatures. The creatures clash and in a flash the lizards were thrown to the ground in defeat disintegrating. Suffering from the shock of the battle, Damian tries to pull more cards.

"It's going to take more than that to put me down," he cracks glass-eyed barely able to stand on his own feet. "What else you got?"

"I figured you'd act like this," Willie holds out his hand pouring mana into his dragon. "I forgot to mention that my Hellkite Charger has a unique ability that once he attacks, all I have to do is pay a little mana and all of our creatures can attack again."

"That means . . ."

"You got it lame-ass. Good bye and good riddance. Finish him and bring me that necklace!" All of their creatures attack again dealing lethal damage to Damian sending him crashing to the earth with a tremendous thud. The Aphetto Runecaster grabs the necklace and tosses it to Willie who grabs it with his right hand.

"You got your crystal back," Olivia affirms to him as he puts the gem around his neck. The power response is immediate as his aura explodes from his body in pure bright white strands. Taking on his natural blue aura, he focuses the energy into his left hand before dispersing the energy all over the city. Every good wizard in the city is hit with this pure energy increasing their overall power. Willie recalls his creatures, powers down and lands only to lay down on the park bench from exhaustion.

"Easy there," Alicia checks him out after they set him up on the bench in the park. "He's fine just tired."

"That's some show you put on there," Elena reiterated admiring the crystal around his neck. "At least the zombies are gone and from the feel of things so are the enchantments."

"That's a plus," Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief powering down. "There's nothing worse than fighting the same creatures over and over again." Melanie lands and joins the group.

"What did I miss," Lila asks in Melanie's voice trying to hide her arrival to the group to no avail.

"Wonder when I'd see you again," Olivia smiles and she and Lila share an embrace. "Found another host I see?"

"The blue moon forced me into this vessel. It's good to see you again my master."

"Quit calling me that. Just behave yourself."

"I will and besides, she's ready to return so I'll take my leave." A green flash reveals Melanie still worn out from her mission. Nick lands in the park in a bloody heap after his battle with Natalia.

"What the hell happened to you?" Elena asks him seeing the blood on his face.

"That witch gave me the slip after that little power show," Nick responded leaning on a tree. "What happened over here?"

"You have no idea," Willie groans getting to his feet. "Let's just say that I got back something that belongs to me." Looking around, he gathers his senses as the group backs away a bit. "I haven't felt this good in years. So, Natalia got away huh?"

"Unfortunately," Nick admitted letting Alicia tend to his wounds. "She's a tough nut to crack."

"Well forget her for now. Let's get out of here and let us all go home. I'm more than sure that everyone who was infected has returned to normal by now." They all head out of the park towards their homes leaving the park behind as well as Damian's body. Natalia lands seeing the carnage and takes her ally's body and heads out of town. Dragging his corpse into the lab got Silas's attention while he worked on a new project..

"Sorry my liege," Natalia apologized standing next to Damian's body. "The sorcerers defeated Damian."

"I'm not surprised by that," Silas mentions. "The objective has been realized and our plans can proceed as scheduled. Those fools have no idea what's coming next. I know that look on your face. What else is there?"

"The blue sorcerer has obtained his sapphire crystal."

"Now that might be a problem. That crystal has power that he doesn't quite understand. I'll deal with that body. Leave me and return to your surveillance." Natalia walks out of the lab and heads for home.

Walking into his house Willie and his brother see their parents sitting on the living room sofa watching the news of the day's events. Max runs to their mother and jumps in her lap.

"Good to see you two back to yourselves," he mentions to them as they watch the news. "You scared little Max this morning."

"I'm sorry if we scared you," Wilson admitted turning to their oldest. "We're not even sure on what happened to us."

"I have a guess. You two must've been infected with something that changed everyone to zombies and with all that's happened today that's just a minor setback. Besides, I got my old crystal necklace back," he shows them the sapphire crystal he used to have.

"That's nice," Beverly smiles proudly. "Oh yeah, I think that dude you used to run with was here earlier. He took that convergence thing you built last year."

"Really?" he nods figuring the obvious. "I'll head upstairs. I'm worn out from the battle I was in." Waving to his family, he heads towards his room for the evening thinking to himself. "_I figured he'd be after my convergence device. If that fool is planning on doing what I think he's going to do, then this was only the beginning. The real battle has yet to come."_


	9. The Ether Explosion

_Wizard Chronicles 2: Aura of the Blue Moon_

Chapter 9: The Ether Explosion

Quiet settles on the city the following morning after a day of zombie-latent chaos. City crews worked through the night to restore the park to its original state. Sunday brought a relaxation day to all wizards after defending the city. Walking into the living room shortly after eight in the morning, Melanie approaches her parents as they sat watching the news coverage of what went down in the last twenty-four hours.

"Uh guys," Melanie staggers getting her parents' attention from the morning news. "I just want to apologize for my actions over the past few days."

"It's nice of you to say that," her mother, Marina, smiles gently patting the spot next to her on the couch signaling her youngest daughter to take a seat. "We understand what you've been going through. Evil spirit or not it's not good to dodge your chores."

"I know mom. I just wanted to clear the air between all of us. I haven't really been myself lately."

"At least you came to us," her father, Clarence, admits turning from the television. "You probably get that temper from my side anyway." They all share a laugh.

"By the way, where's Kali? I wanted to apologize to her first this morning but she doesn't seem to be in the house."

"She went to take care of some things for us," Marina responds flipping channels on her television. "She should be back in a few hours."

"Ok then, I'll head out myself and link up with my band and finish our latest song. That's what the plan was yesterday before Willie's former boss decided to zombify the entire city."

"Sounds like fun. See you later." Melanie walks out the front door locking it behind her.

Crews are hard at work as new hologram equipment arrives and are placed in the main gym at Carson Central. Along with the equipment came a number of Plexiglas panels and huge three-dimensional plasma screens. Around the gym laborers begin placing the panels between the floor and the bleachers. Principal Maclin, checking on the progress of the project, walks in to check on things and catches up with Willie as he syncs up his projectors to his laptop computer.

"Wouldn't expect to see you here on a Sunday," the principal smirks looking over his student's shoulder to see the setup. "So this must be how this will go?"

"Yeah," Willie types in a sequence running an animation. "Would've done this yesterday but my past life decided to run amok and I had to kill one of my former cohorts. That's another story for another day."

"I take it everything will be ready for Monday's festivities?"

"Everyone's ahead of schedule. Everything should be finished by midday."

"So how will this all work anyway?"

"Well, when I activate the projectors they will generate a holographic scene fit for battle. Everyone in the crowds will have 3D glasses while watching the battle on the screens and will stay safe behind these panels. Those battlers will feel like they are in an actual environment. As they move, the scene will move so it has the appearance they are moving from place to place."

"That's something special for the school's battle tournament."

"You got that right. I can't wait to see how this all turns out."

"I'll leave you to it then." The principal walks out of the gym as Willie continued to finish setting up.

The arua facility bristles with activity as Alicia and Evelyn begin to break down the events of yesterday's battle. Digging through some old files, Alicia tries to understand what exactly happened at the end of that battle. Remembering something from when she was a child, she pulls up a file from eight years back.

"Now I know why that flash seemed familiar to me," Alicia notifies Evelyn digging through the archives. "That flash that Willie emitted has happened before."

"What are you on about?" Evelyn asks trying to analyze the aura patterns from the battle. "What flash?"

"Remember the flash of light Willie spread throughout the city?" Evelyn nods wondering what she's trying to get at. "Well, I dug up this old file from the time we were here being tested on." Playing the footage, the screen shows several young people inside the chambers when a flash of bright light flashes from a closed chamber lasting for five seconds. "See what I'm talking about?"

"I don't remember something like that. Besides, I thought most of the files from those days were completely totaled. How'd you find this anyway?"

"The central computer backed up everything that's happened here. I am surprised myself that I was able to find it. I also found out who the three were in the chambers that day and check this out." Showing the footage to her friend, Evelyn goes wide-eyed realizing the names of those who were in the chambers that day.

"Wait, so you're saying that Willie was behind that flash of light that day?"

"Not only that, but we were in the other two chambers. It's not the first time that power on that scale was unleashed." The doors open and Willie and Kali walk in on the conversation from their morning of various activities.

"What's going on you two?" Willie quizzes looking at the girls in the midst of their conversation. "I take it you're still trying to figure out what happened yesterday right?"

"Something like that. In order to learn more, I want to analyze that sapphire crystal of yours to see how different it is from ours."

"Actually it's why I'm here." He hands her the crystal and she immediately feels the energy spike. "I want to know just how much power is in this thing."

"Not an issue," Evelyn motions to Alicia where to put the crystal. As the scanning begins, they are astonished as the initial power readings show the energy levels off the charts. "When did you get this and how did you lose it if it belongs to you and why did that creep have it?"

"Easy on the questions alright. As far as how I lost it, that's another story for another day. A travelling merchant gave me this thing when I was really young."

"I can see this thing resonates with your aura," Alicia came back looking over the charts as they're printed from the computer. "What I want to know is how come I can feel the energy from this thing?"

"Same goes for me," Evelyn affirmed feeling the power boost. "The energy from this thing is not like our own auras at all."

"It's hard for me to say," Willie shrugs not remembering much from his past. "Like I've said before, I've blocked out major parts of my past after the time I spent with Silas and it wasn't much fun." Looking at the computer, Kali makes goes wide-eyed as the computer brought up a document from way back. A white flash and Elena emerges with the same look on her face.

"It says here that the energy in the crystal is similar to that of the first ether explosion," Elena reads from the computer astonished by what is revealed on the screen. "That must've been some kind of show."

"I remember hearing that was the reason that wizards have mana auras and some have regular auras," Alicia recalls from a story she once heard. "But I don't understand is how that happened and why the major cities have a certain color."

"I remember a story my parents once told me three years ago," Willie snaps his fingers as his memory comes to him. "It was about the night I was born and it relates to the first ether explosion. Bad thing is that I also heard some of this from Silas while I was with him."

"Mind sharing with us what you know?" Elena asked watching him walk to the computer and pull up a new set of files.

Lying down on her bed, Natalia resets her deck in anticipation of the battle tournament taking place at the school. Smiling as she adds new cards to her already deadly zombie's deck, she finishes right at the moment her phone goes off to the set ringtone of Lupe Fiasco's "The Show Goes On" letting her know who was calling.

"What's the word boss?" she answers to Silas wondering why he would be calling on a Sunday.

"I have an urgent mission for you," he tells her as she listens with interest. "We're going to need a new team if we're going up against those pathetic fools. I'm sending you to the Aceleon Correctional Facility to get the one I want to lead this group."

"Are you sure about this? She's nothing more than a powerless wannabe now."

"I know that but I've got a way to restore her powers so don't worry about that. Just bring me Misty McClain." He hangs up leaving her dumbfounded over what he's planning.

"Oh well. I guess it's a jailbreak then. Now how exactly do I break someone out of a maximum security facility? I'll figure it out along the way." She grabs her deck and heads out.

Turning from the computer, Willie takes a seat across from his friends who are eager to hear the story of the first ether explosion. Taking a deep breath, he pulls up an old news file on the computer from the night of the explosion.

"My memory's a little fuzzy on this story," he starts looking at the screen as the others listen with interest, "but what I know is the night I was born was when the explosion happened."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Evelyn wonders looking on the computer at the article.

"Here's something you didn't know," Willie responds pulling up an even older file. "I discovered this while we were working on Melanie and Jesse the other day. When the experiments targeted younger individuals, all newborns are immediately tested to find out their aura nature."

"Aura nature?" Elena questions waiting to hear more.

"Yeah, every person born has an aura nature; however, some are born with a mana aura nature causing them to be able to become wizards like us."

"But that doesn't explain how wizards get the specific color of their auras."

"I'm getting to it Elena just hold on a sec. Most of what I'm telling you came from the story my parents told me. If I remember this right, that's how it was until that night. When I was born, according to my parents I was in the process of having my aura tested to learn its nature when the explosion happened."

"According to this old newspaper article I just found online, that energy exploded from somewhere near the Rovenia area and spread across the country."

"That's half right but Silas told me the rest of that side of the story. What no one failed to realize was that that night was the height of a blue moon period. Unfortunately I can't recall what set off the explosion. It took more than an overload of the mana grid to cause that explosion. Nevertheless, during the test on my aura I was bombarded with a huge amount of what was termed 'white energy' and it merged with my natural aura."

"Thus making you a wizard with an unusual aura structure," Alicia confirms seeing Willie shake his head. "By the way, what makes this energy so dangerous?"

"It's highly unstable. No one has ever attempted to harness any of it to study and live to tell about it. White energy is an unknown entity."

"Well there's plenty of that energy in your crystal," Alicia notices as the computer scans the crystal's structure into its database. "From what this thing can tell, the white energy is way more potent than our mana based auras." The computer continues to analyze the crystal as everyone looks on with interest.

East of Varayan sits a 5400 square foot facility with a concrete wall encircling the entire compound. On top of the walls sit several rows of barbed wire encircling the fencing encased in the concrete of the wall. Four buildings sit inside the walls encircling a central yard. Walking up to the front gate of the yard, Natalia hesitantly approaches the guard to gain entry.

Your pass madam," the guard says as Natalia holds up the pass she obtained at the front desk. "It checks out. You have only ten minutes." Pressing the button, the guard opens the doors to a vast prison yard that's only scattered with a few inmates from the segregated unit. Searching around, she sees the telltale sign of Misty's red hair. She was off to herself in a shaded area meditating.

"I didn't think that prison would make you look this good," Natalia approaches getting her undivided attention.

"I always look good," Misty responds not laying eyes on the stranger. "Who are you and why have you asked for an audience with me?"

"I'm here courtesy of my master Silas." Misty looks up and snarls hearing that name. "He has requested your presence and I am to bring you to him."

"Look missy, I'm way past done with all of that magic stuff. Losing my powers has given me a new perspective on life. I just want to serve out my time and live in some kind of peace. That fool left me hanging when I was defeated and I want nothing to do with him. I haven't picked up a deck since and don't intend to anytime soon."

"Unfortunately master Silas doesn't take no for an answer." She steps back ready to launch an attack on the defenseless lady. She pulls a card from her pocket. "He figured you'd try and resist so I brought this just in case. I cast –"

"Stop right there," she calls out getting the attention of the guards. "I told you I want nothing to do with whatever that slime-ball is cooking up."

"He can give you your powers back," Natalia responds with a smile figuring that would change her mind."

"To be honest, I don't want them back and I'm glad they were taken from me. They were nothing but trouble for me. I hurt too many people when I did have them. I'm done with you so get lost – guards!" Several prison officials approach the duo quickly surrounding them. "I'm done talking to her so you can escort her out."

"As you wish," a second guard nodded as he turned to Natalia. "Sorry miss; we'll have to escort you from the premises." Admitting defeat, Natalia walks out of the facility under escort of the prison guards.

"This isn't over," Natalia yells back as Misty waves as she sits Indian style and continues her meditation.

The power readings on the crystal continue to drive the computer crazy as it continues to analyze the crystal and the source of white energy it contains. Going over the information, Elena and Willie are finding various abnormalities in its pattern.

"So what led to your aura structure being changed?" Elena questions going over the computer's findings.

"My best guess would be that those monkeys did something to me one day during the time we were being tested in here," he responds seeing Evelyn rush up to the computer and pulling up a old video. "What's this?"

"This might show what actually happened," Evelyn confidently adds watching the video showing a researcher trying to get a piece of the crystal when a scream is heard followed by a flash of light that spreads to all three chambers.

"So that's what happened. Four of the researchers were killed during that whole mess. That might explain why the three of us survived all of the experiments before the place was shut down."

"My next question is what led to that mess last year when you got injured?" Elena wondered recalling the immediate past and the events that lead them to Kirtren.

"The researchers changed my aura structure so I couldn't access that power. Then, when I got with Silas, he further messed up my structure restricting my power so much that I could only access only about less than five percent. Losing my crystal to Damian didn't help either but I'll tell you about that another time. As to what happened in Livalia last year, after getting hit with those serpents I don't remember a thing. The next thing I knew, I'm waking up in a Kirtren healing chamber."

"Most wizards would've died from something like that," Alicia recalls from the story she heard from Kali about that battle. "But your body radiated some funky energy that kept anyone else from touching you except for me."

"Can't explain that one – sorry."

"So why was Silas after that energy anyway?" Evelyn asked getting back to the topic at hand.

"I'm sure he's still after it. According to him, the white energy from the ether is the balancing agent needed that can give our sorcerer class and those who become mana-masters the ability to merge with our creatures and/or combine with several creatures to give us new abilities."

"Not that again. When will these fools learn that it's not possible for humans to merge with creatures?"

"If the white energy is made usable, then all bets are off. Silas had that idea long before Misty ever did. I found out about it and shoved him into the swamps to put a stop to him and the rest is history. Besides, he used the melee yesterday to steal my convergence device."

"What does he want with it?"

"This might be out there a bit but he could be attempting to recreate the explosion. He might try to use my device to channel the white energy into himself increasing his power. I can't be sure what his true motive is but we need more information before we can strategize."

"What do you think we should do to find out?"

"Right now we shouldn't worry about it. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"One last question about that night," Elena ponders staring at the crystal with curiosity. "Any idea about where the crystal came from?"

"Silas told me that there was one big crystal containing the power of the ether and when the ether exploded, the force shattered the crystal into five different pieces that were scattered across the globe. No telling where the other four pieces ended up."

"Well, we've learned all we can here," Elena admits as a white light envelops her, "I'm taking my leave so Kali can take it from here." The flash goes bright for a second and dims to reveal Kali stretching as if waking from a nap. Willie puts his crystal around his neck and gathers all of the documents from the meeting.

"I guess that's it then," he mentions heading for the door. "I've got to make sure things are in order for the start of the battle tournament tomorrow."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that," Evelyn recalls smiling at Kali. "You're the favorite to win this thing right?"

"I don't like to brag," Kali shrugs heading to the door with Willie to head towards home. "But I am undefeated this year and the defending winner of last year's event."

"Don't count your chickens hun," Willie reminds her walking through the doors. "You might have a challenge this year. I just found out that Olivia has entered this thing as well."

"Suits me. We still have some issues to deal with. I hope to end up in the same bracket as her so we battle as soon as possible." Willie laughs walking out the door.

"Whatever you say sweetheart," he chuckles walking out of the building. Evelyn and Alicia look at each other with a confused look on their faces before walking out after them.

"You think he's enjoying their rivalry a little too much?" Alicia whispers to Evelyn heading to their homes.

"Doubt that," Evelyn comes back keeping their voices down so the lovers don't hear them. "I think he's laughing at her overconfidence. He told me the other day he doesn't like to be the center of attention especially between those two. How would you feel if your current and former lovers are fighting over you?"

"I see your point."

The doors open to Silas's lab and in walks Natalia upset that she couldn't convince Misty to rejoin Silas and the new team he's forming. Four individuals sit at a table to her left, one of which she recognized as a classmate of hers. Silas turns from the central computer and looks at his minion who is alone.

"So you couldn't get her huh?" Silas snarls at his associate for returning empty-handed. Natalia shakes her head confirming his suspicions. "I should've guessed. No matter; I'll take care of it. The next phase of my plan is set to begin so let me introduce you to the new team I've put together. Introduce yourselves." The first stands to extend her hand.

"I'm Christina," she says in a low tone as the girls shake hands. She's a petit black-haired lady wearing a basic t-shirt and jeans with sandals. "I'm from Kaborn City and an angel deck specialist. I'm ready to serve." She sits down and the next individual gets up.

"The name's Gregory Johnson but my friends call me Greg," he announces in a medium voice tone as the two shake hands. He's a heavy set individual who classifies himself as 'big boned.' "I'm from Salvenburg and a destruction specialist. I'm a big fan of causing chaos whenever I see fit." He sits down signaling the next person to stand up.

"They call me Riley," the second male introduces himself shaking hands with the bewildered individual. "Not much to me that you'd want to know about but I'm sure she'll have something to say," he smirks pointing to the fourth individual as she stands up.

"Too bad my sister couldn't join us," the lady says as the girls embrace. "I'm Amanda McClain and Misty's my sister. I'm in this for one reason only: to get revenge on the ones who put my sister away."

"From now on this team will be called Team White Nightmare!" Silas announces seeing Natalia take a seat at the head of the table. "Your only objective will be to stall those fools from Team Hydroflame until I'm ready to unleash my ultimate surprise. How you go about that is completely up to you. Now all of you leave. I have tons of work to do." The team leaves together discussing their first mode of action.

"Well," Riley speaks up walking in the middle of the group. "What should we do?"

"We need to get an idea on how strong this Team Hydroflame truly is," Christina responds to Riley's question as they reach the doors to exit the building. "I guess we should battle them one-on-one. It's the best thing we can do."

"I know exactly who we're dealing with here," Natalia stands firm looking at each person directly in the face. "This team is strong and shouldn't be taken likely. Challenge anyone you wish but remember this: their blue sorcerer is off limits and the white sorcerer is –"

"Mine," Amanda shouts out surprising Natalia. "I want to get her back for taking down my sister so no one else needs to consider it."

"Well, looks like you and me are going to crash our school's battle tournament. The white sorcerer has entered and so have I. You'll get your chance sooner than expected." Amanda smiles at the opportunity to get her revenge."

"Why is the blue sorcerer off limits?" Greg wonders walking into the sunshine. Giving him a look, Natalia looks down in disappointment.

"He took down one of the toughest wizards I've ever been around. He's in another league compared to us right now. We wouldn't win even if we tried." They all walk on continuing their conversation.

Arriving home, Kali walks in to an empty house after spending the bulk of her day at the facility. A noise from the kitchen catches her ear causing her to investigate.

"Where is everyone?" she asks out wondering who was in the kitchen. Out of the kitchen comes Melanie who got home not long before her sister.

"They're out," she tells her sister as they both sit at the table. "They left to go shopping and I needed to talk to you."

"What about?"

"The way I've been acting lately. I want to apologize to you for causing the family and the group trouble. Ever since Lila merged with my soul, I've been . . ."

"It's ok. We know it's not your fault." Getting up from the table, she hugs her sister for a few seconds. "Now what songs does that band of yours have planned for the tournament tomorrow?"

"You know I can't tell you that. It's a surprise that you'll find out at school tomorrow. Are you ready though?"

"You know I am." The girls continue their conversation about the upcoming school tournament walking onto their porch to enjoy the sun-filled sky as the afternoon poured on.


	10. Frenemy Alliance

_Wizard Chronicles 2: Aura of the Blue Moon_

Chapter 10: Frenemy Alliance

Lying in her bed as the blue moon shines down on the town, Olivia grows restless in anticipation of the upcoming battle tournament. Getting up, she gets a drink of water to help her relax before plopping back on her bed. She drifts off to sleep causing her aura to flare a soft red as her mind is enveloped by an unusual dream taking her to an empty house that's fully furnished.

"Where am I?" she asks walking into the dream house. The place was similar to her home except for the furniture. A mysterious figure comes out of the light and into view causing the bewildered young lady to go wide-eyed realizing who it was. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear it's me," her mother, Irene Beltran, who passed away over a year ago, responds to her daughter as they embrace and sit on the couch. "I've been watching you and I'm very disappointed in the way you've been behaving around your ex-boyfriend and his friends."

"What do you mean? I'm still after him and once I beat her in this tournament tomorrow, she'll see that I'm the only one meant for him."

"Listen to yourself. Since you've started at Carson Central, you haven't made one attempt to at least get back on his good side after the heinous acts that you pulled back in Kirtren. You really need to smooth things over with him."

"If you say so I suppose. I'm still going to pound Kali at the tournament tomorrow and win him back."

"Good to see you still have your competitive spirit. At least try and become friends with him and his team. My time is coming to an end so we have to part." Tears start falling from Olivia's eyes as her mother begins to fade out from the dream. "Remember that you can't live with resentment in your heart."

"Don't leave me," she shouts as her mother completely fades out. "I still need you." Snapping out of her dream she's startled by the sound of her bedside alarm going off signaling 5:30 a.m. "It's time to show that girl who's the number one wizard on campus." Slowly, she gets up to prepare for the day ahead.

Carson Central buzzes with nervous anticipation for the start of the battle tournament. Some have managed to sneak into the gym to look at the setup only to be chased off by the principal and the security guards. Those taking part have been busy with their decks for days with the exception of Saturday's chaos. Out at the flagpole, Alexis and her crew toil with their decks helping Landon and Crystal get ready for the day's events.

"I'll never know what possessed you two to enter this thing," Alexis sighs picking cards out of her collection for her teammates. "You know that chick Natalia has entered and she's already half-past crazy running with that Silas character."

"Not to mention that Willie's ex-girlfriend Olivia is also participating as well," Daniel adds reformatting their new wrist communicators their team got after the battle over the weekend. "She's also a threat to win and then there's Kali who's undefeated in school battles this year."

"I'm entering to get a shot at that girl in my biology class," Crystal speaks up modifying her elves deck. "We have some issues to say the least."

"You're talking about Amanda McClain," her sister Sakita confirms seeing Crystal nod her head. "You two have been at odds all semester."

"And now's the time to settle things."

"Good luck to both of you," Alexis hands her teammates their decks. "I'm rooting for both of you. I'm going to see what everyone else is up to." She walks off to see to her other friends leaving her group to finish their preparations.

In another section of the alley, Olivia sighs with nervousness walking towards Willie and his group scattered about sitting near the band hall. The dream of her mother is still fresh on her mind as she was told by her to apologize to him for her past transgressions. From a distance, she sees his group in their various activities with him working on his laptop putting the finishing touches on the program for the tournament. Evelyn is helping Kali prepare her deck for the tournament and Melanie was with her band. Nick and Jesse are with their friends playing a game as they always did in the mornings. Taking a deep breath, she approaches her former lover buried in his computer.

"Morning love," she stammers out getting his attention as he closes his laptop.

"What's up Olivia?" he responds looking up at him. She sits down in front of him peaking his curiosity. "This is serious isn't it?"

"Something like that. Last night, I had a strange dream where I was visited by my mother."

"Miss Irene? What did she say?"

"She told me to let go of the resentment in my heart and change the way I've been acting towards you and your group. So, before the tournament starts, I want to apologize to you for what I did to Nikki and Anthony all those years ago back in Kirtren. I know you want nothing more to do with me but I'm hoping we can at least be friends."

"That's all I've wanted: for you to own up to what you did. And yes, we can be friends but there's no way we can ever become lovers again. Other than that, I accept your apology." The two embrace as Kali walks up all smiles.

"I'm ready to rock and roll," she walks up on the two in the middle of their conversation. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"Healing some old wounds," he responds seeing her sit down next to him. "We're good now – as friends."

"I'm still going to pound your tail into the dirt at the tournament," Olivia stares directly at Kali locking eyes. "Be ready for the beating of your life." The bell rings and students begin making their way into the gym to begin the festivities.

"Alright ladies, save it for the battlefield. I've got to go and set up. Good luck to both of you." He leaves for the gym leaving the ladies in their stare-down.

"You're still not going to get him," Kali gets up to leave for the area where the competitors are to go. Olivia follows right behind her.

"Relax," she responds catching up to her entering the gym. "We're on good terms now so I'm no longer trying to steal him from you. My beef with you is that you claim to be the strongest here and my vampires will change that."

"You're just like the rest of them. I'll see to it that you eat those words."

Students and staff entering the gym are given 3D glasses and slowly begin to fill the gym. With its expansions and wrap-around seating, the place fills rather quickly. Many try and link up with their friends and in some cases groups get together to enjoy the day's events. Down in the center console on the near end of the gym sits Willie as he links his laptop to the projectors around the room running one last check over the system. As the last of the students enters the gym, the doors are closed and the lights go down as the lights on the projectors comes on and Willie stands in the center in full view of everyone.

"Good morning Carson Central High!" he starts out with cheers from the crowd as they quickly quiet down. "This is the day we've all been waiting for. It's the annual Carson Central Battle Tournament!" Louder cheers come from the crowd as Willie raises his hand to calm them down before continuing. "Now let's introduce our fellow classmates who are taking part in this show." One by one the eight competitors emerge from the room behind the bleachers. The crowd cheers for their favorite as each person is spotlighted. First out is Crystal followed by Amanda, Landon, two other students that have entered then Olivia, who got the loudest reception, then Natalia and finally Kali who also got a huge reception. "Time to get this show on the road," he's handed a card and looks it over with interest, "the first match is," pausing to build excitement, "Amanda McClain vs. Crystal Harrelson!" The crowd cheers the matchup as the girls face one another and the others head back to the room under the bleachers. "Good luck to all of you and let the battle begin!" The projectors are turned on to reveal a thick forest environment.

Walking with purpose, Crystal is in search of Amanda to settle their feud. Entering a clearing, she sees Amanda sitting going through her cards making sure her strategy is straight.

"About time we finished our little squabble from before the zombie attack," Crystal takes a battle stance ready to react.

"So you want a shot at me," Amanda stands up to look over her opponent. "Honestly you don't deserve it but I'll entertain you for a minute." She pulls three cards to her deck. "Just try and stop this – I summon my Binding Angel and Eternal Dragon!" The creatures appear next to her awaiting her next order.

"Now we get down to it," three cards materialize on Crystal's communicator. "I summon my Timberwatch Elf and Treetop Scout!" The creatures appear next to her on either side ready to battle. "Now let's get to it – attack!" The scout charges towards the angel as the timberwatch elf takes aim at the dragon.

"You aren't serious," Amanda pulls cards from her deck seeing Crystal doing the same. "They won't do a thing. I cast Pay No Heed!" Energy comes from the card stopping the elves in their tracks. "Now it's my turn – counterattack and wipe them out!" the angel and the dragon charge in on a direct attack.

"Not happening. I cast two Pull Under cards!" Hands erupt from underground grabbing both creatures and pulling them down to an early grave. "What's your next move? My elves are ready to strike."

"Eh, so you managed to take down one of my stronger creatures," Amanda shrugs putting her deck into her pocket, "Unfortunately you bore me and getting to the one I want would require me to go through my teammate and I'm not allowed to go near her so I concede." Boos rain down from the crowd showing their displeasure at the lack of effort. "Whatever, you haven't seen the last of me," she yells back to the audience as the projectors power down and she walks off from a bewildered Crystal.

"Well," the speakers project Willie's disappointment across the gym. "This was supposed to be a drag-out battle and we got a whimper – what a drag! The winner by forfeit is Crystal Harrelson!" Minor cheers come from the crowd before quieting down again. "You all show Amanda your disappointment in her the next time you see her." Louder boos ring down from the arena as Willie raises his hand getting everyone's attention. "Okay you made your point that the first duel was lame. Let's hope the rest of the show goes a lot better. The show must go on." The next two participants take the gym floor as an environment forms around them and their clash begins.

Stampeding out of the gym, students rush for the lunch-lines that have been set up outside to get their lunch and reclaim their seats in the gym awaiting the final match of the tournament. Some of the chatter is about Amanda's and Natalia's forfeit in the first round but most of the talk is about the upcoming final battle. Under a shaded area, Melanie's band Spirit's Wind is preparing a post-tournament concert to follow the final battle and closing ceremonies. Kali sits at a picnic table near the band hall and goes through her deck not noticing Evelyn coming up to her.

"Just one more to go," Evelyn sits down in front of a focused Kali resetting her deck. "You ready for this?"

"I hope so," she responds putting her deck into her communicator and setting it. "I've seen only part of what she can do plus she's crazy strong. I hate to say it but for the first time this year I'm actually nervous about a battle."

"That's new for the top sorcerer on campus. My advice is: do what you always do and whatever happens just does."

"Thanks for that. Strange thing is Willie usually gives me these pep talks. Where is he anyway?"

"I think I saw him talking to Principal Maclin about something school related when we left the gym. Making sure everything's in line for your battle."

Students trickle back into the gym and anticipation begins to build to what they believe is the best tournament finale the school has ever seen. In the center console, Willie has closed his laptop and looking around at the crowd seeing everyone divided over who to root for.

"_Man, this place is split down the middle,_" he thinks seeing everyone talking amongst themselves. "_It will be interesting to see how this turns out._" Looking down, he notices his crystal glowing a bit and cracks a smile. "_If this is what I think it is, I know what's going to happen and it's going to flip everyone out!_" The doors are closed as the staff finishes their check for any students sneaking around. "Alright everyone; it's the moment you've all been waiting for – the tournament finale!" Cheers rain from the crowd before quieting down quickly. "I made sure that the school's insurance was paid up now it's time to get this thing started!" The final two competitors enter the gym and stand on either end to the applause of the entire crowd. "To my left, she's unbeaten this school term in all contests and strikes fear in the hearts and souls of all who's crossed her path – except her opponent in this final battle that is. This is Kali Danielson!" The gym thunders with cheers and applause as the spotlight shines on Kali waving to the crowd.

"Thanks everyone," Kali responds with a smile hiding her nervousness. The spotlight moves off of her and back to Willie.

"And to my right, she's brutal and strong and has lost only one contest since starting here at our school and that was to her opponent. She's everyone's favorite model and our resident vampire queen – Olivia Beltran!" The spotlight shines on Olivia striking a pose before blowing kisses to the crowd. Looking at Kali, her face grows serious.

"Ready to get your tail handed to you on a silver platter?" Olivia stares across the gym at Kali who hasn't taken her eyes off of her.

"You're the one who'll be looking up at me from the flat of your back when I win," Kali points at Olivia smiling with confidence. "No one has come close to me all year."

"Then I'll be the first and you'll like it. We've been talking all day and now it's put up or shut up. Willie, set the field so I can pound her and win this thing." Turning his head, he shoots her a look before turning to the crowd.

"That was rude," he retorts with an angry look fixing the glasses on his face before turning to the crowd. "Anyway, you heard her everyone; it's time to get this show on the road!" Louder cheers rain from the crowd putting on their glasses. "As for your battlefield request, Olivia, I've got something special planned for the both of you," he cracks a smile as a card materializes on his communicator and the projectors are turned on. "A battle like this deserves an arena large enough to put it in. I cast the enchantment Phyrexian Arena!" A huge stadium is generated around the ladies as they flare up their auras. "Alright, let the battle begin!"

"Let's roll!" Olivia snarls as the girls charge each other full speed with cards at the ready. "I cast Magma Jet!"

"No way that you're getting the first blow," Kali charged with her right hand stretched out. "I cast Scorching Lava!" Lava comes from her hand and magma comes from Olivia's hand as the spells collide in the center of the stadium. A huge explosion sends them both flying backwards into the arena wall to the approval of the crowd.

"An explosive first move from our finalists," Willie announces as the crowd continues to cheer wildly. "If that's a sign of what's to come, then we're in for a long fight." Getting up, the girls charge at one another again with the same spells and have a series of collisions and explosions rock the enchanted gym.

"You're nothing to mess with," Kali admits down on one knee before rising to her feet. "It's been a long time since I've had a decent challenge."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Olivia responds doing the same. "Time to step this thing up," drawing three cards, her aura is full ablaze cracking a smile. "I summon Crossway Vampire and Lord of Lineage!" The creatures appear to her right side ready for battle. Two cards materialize on Kali's communicator as she holds out her left arm.

"I won't be outdone by you," the cards on Kali materialized begin to glow their respective colors. "I summon my Grassland Crusader and Glory Seeker!" The creatures appear in a swirl of white mana standing directly across from the vampires. "Now what?"

"Don't think you're all that. Attack!" The vampires charge towards the soldiers ready to strike. A new card materializes on Kali's communicator seeing her creatures take defensive positions.

"Actually, I do. I counter your attack with two Inspirit cards!" The creatures gain a white glow that quickly fades. "Fight them back!" The creatures clash with both vampires destroyed and the soldiers standing large. "What was that you said about your vampires reigning supreme?"

"It's not over," Olivia staggers getting to her feet. "I'm still going to beat you like a wet puppy dog," she pulls two more cards as her aura flares to full power. "I will take you down and become number one! I summon my legendary vampire Olivia Voldaren!" A swirling pool of red and black mana forms above her as the vampire emerges and hovers to her right. "This is what your defeat looks like."

"You're crazy if you think that thing is coming anywhere near me," Kali snaps chuckling staring at the vampire as a card materializes on her communicator and glows a bright white. "This is what your defeat looks like – I summon my legendary angel Akroma, Angel of Wrath!" The angel appears next to her with sword drawn ready for combat. Willie looks on from the center console and notices his sapphire crystal gains an even brighter glow.

"Well," he speaks through the speakers to the crowd going crazy, "this is it. Both of our finalists have slightly more than half on their energy meters and they've brought out their signature creatures. This is the final round. Ladies and gentlemen, time to find out who is the best player on campus!" The cheers from the crowd turn to chants for their favorite as the ladies stare down ready for their final clash. "Time to find out who's going to win . . ." explosions cascade throughout the gym getting everyone's attention.

"We interrupt this battle to bring you the following beat down courtesy of Team White Nightmare," a female voice rants through the rafters. On the back of a Screaming Seahawk, descends Amanda, carrying a megaphone, along with Natalia landing on the battlefield in between the girls.

"You two have no business in this battle," Willie stands angered that the proceedings have been interrupted. "Cease and desist at once or you'll be carted out by security." Instantaneously the girls draw cards from their decks.

"We don't give a rat's ass about you or this tournament," Amanda snaps as she and Natalia point their cards directly at him. "All we care about is doing master Silas's bidding." Willie scowled at the mention of Silas's name.

"You two think I'm just going to let you ruin this tournament after the chaos that boss of yours caused over the weekend then both you are nuts."

"You can't stop us," Natalia retorts seeing the card in her and Amanda's hands start to glow. "I cast – " she is stopped mid-statement by Akroma and Olivia flying between the girls and Willie acting as a shield. Running over, Kali and Olivia stand in front of their creatures with cards to counter whatever the invaders decide to pull.

"Harm one hair on my boyfriend and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you won't be able to walk again," Kali warns the ladies as she and Olivia stand with their creatures and the crowd cringes at the statement.

"That goes double for me," Olivia confirms their position causing the girls to take a step back.

"Fine," Natalia shrugs stepping back readying her deck for battle. "It's a fight then."

"I guess we'll settle this little thing another time," Olivia admits turning her head to her rival nodding her head. "Right now we need to dispel these infidels who dropped in unannounced."

"I agree," Kali responds turning around to face Willie who's ready to shut down the holograms. "Willie, don't shut it down. Let us handle this and teach others that you never interrupt a battle like this."

"If you two are sure about this," Willie asks them over the loudspeakers as the girls give him a thumbs-up confirming their answer to the cheers of the crowd. "Well then ladies and gentlemen, this battle has turned into a tag-team affair. Our finalists will team up against the pair who willingly dropped out of this tournament." He notices his crystal glowing even brighter.

"Let's take them down," Olivia smirks seeing Kali acknowledge her and they shake hands. Unknown to them, their auras begin blending with Kali taking on Olivia's dark red aura and Olivia taking on Kali's white aura.

"What is this power I'm feeling all of a sudden?" Kali feels the surge of energy merging with her natural power. "This feels good."

"Looks like we're mana blended partners," Olivia whispers to her seeing Natalia and Amanda step back in shock. "It will all be explained later. Let's get to work." Their creatures charge the invaders standing with their mouths agape in shock.

"I didn't sign up for anything like this," Amanda admitted turning for the exit. "That power is insane."

"Stand tall," Natalia stops her. "We can handle this and their legendary creatures. I cast Pacifism on Olivia Voldaren!" Energy streaks from the card towards its target.

"Not letting that happen," Kali and Olivia respond in unison as a card materializes on Kali's communicator fueled with the power of both wizards. "We cast Discombobulate!" both of them call out as Natalia's spell is cancelled out. Two more cards are materialized in the same moment.

"Uh folks," Willie staggers out over the loudspeakers looking at the faces of the girls before growing a smile. "What we're seeing is something to behold. This is the power of aura-blending!" The crowd cheers insanely loving the show. "Our unannounced guests have no idea what they've gotten themselves into!"

"I think we need to get out of here," Amanda pulls three cards from her deck. "We aren't ready for this. I cast Volcanic Eruption!" A series of eruptions rocks the arena floor striking the legendary creatures but not stopping their charge. Looking up, Natalia sees two Fireballs coming down.

"This is for making a mockery of this whole tournament," Olivia shouts out seeing the Fireballs hitting Natalia and Amanda knocking them back. "And this is for interrupting the battle between my partner and me. We cast Torrent of Fire!" A whole stream of fire surges from the card and hits the girls with blinding speed.

"I hate to cut this short," Natalia staggers pulling one last card from her deck. "I summon my Leery Fogbeast!" The creature appears in a dense fog that fills the entire gym stopping both Akroma and Olivia from delivering their attacks. The fog clears and reveals that the creature and both girls are gone. The projectors are turned off and the girls power down and rest on the benches exhausted from the intense spike in power.

"So much for a dramatic final battle," Willie comes on as the gym lights come on full blast. "I guess for this year we have co-winners. Allow me to introduce the _two_ strongest wizards on campus: Olivia Beltran and Kali Danielson!" The crowd cheers for both girls as they stand and wave to the crowd. "After all of that mess, it's time for the after-party!" Cheers rain down from the crowd seeing Melanie's band take the stage that was set up during the battle.

The doors to Silas's lab open and in walks a beaten and battered Amanda and Natalia after the failed attempt to crash the final battle of the school's tournament. Sitting down at the round table in the center of the room, Silas was less than thrilled at the look of his associates.

"You two look awful and defeated," he notices their hanging heads sitting in their chairs. "Mind sharing what happened today?"

"Those girls aura blended after we crashed," Natalia admitted to the group recalling the events from the day. "We tried standing up to them but . . ."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Greg pondered how they could've been beaten so easily. "So a little aura blending gave them a power boost. What of it?"

"They could've killed us today," Amanda slams her fist onto the table. "If we didn't get out of there when we did, we wouldn't be here. I've never seen anything like it."

"This could prove to be a problem," Silas speaks up getting everyone's attention. "The power of an aura-blend is not to be taken lightly. My former protégé's team is getting stronger with each passing day."

Walking down the street where their houses are, Willie and Olivia are deep in conversation as Kali and Melanie catch up with them. All are exhausted and ready to call it a day.

"What was with that attack today?" Melanie asked wondering what went down during the battle.

"This has Silas written all over it," Olivia answers as the group reaches Willie's house and the group prepares to split for the night. "He might have assembled a new crew to challenge you all."

"You mean challenge us," Willie smiles pulling the group into a hug. "You're one of us now and that's because of the aura-blending. He's working on something and using those fools to buy time. It's time to find out what exactly is that maniac up to. We'll talk tomorrow about what happened today."

"Night everyone," they all exchange heading to their homes for the evening. Plopping down in her bed, Olivia stares at the ceiling recalling the dream she had the previous evening.

"_I did it mom,_" she closes her eyes picturing her mother in her mind, "_I fulfilled your wish and now I'm part of his team and we're friends – finally. I'll never forget the things you told me. I miss you so much and wish you were still here._" She drifts off to sleep.


	11. Kaborn City Flashback

_Wizard Chronicles 2: Aura of the Blue Moon_

Chapter 11: Kaborn City Flashback

A steady snow shower pelts the city the following day after the chaos-filled tournament at school. Due to the four plus inches that fell overnight, travel was not advised thus cancelling school for that day as well as most public offices in the city. Chilling out on his closed-in front porch, Willie looks out at the snow deep in thought not noticing his mother Beverly walking up behind him.

"Deep in thought are we?" she snaps out of his train of thought. "You always get like this when it snows."

"Days like this remind me of what happened on the day that shouldn't be named," he responded not even looking at her. "I'm just trying to keep a positive perspective on things and above all else, I like watching it snow."

"You always seem calmer when the weather's like this. Food will be ready in a while and from the looks of things," she notices Melanie, Jesse, Kali and Olivia walking up the front walkway to the door of the porch, "looks like you've got company for the day." She goes inside as the team all gathers up out of the elements.

"I didn't expect to see anyone today with this weather. What brings you here?"

"We needed to catch up on the events from yesterday," Melanie speaks up sitting in one of the seven porch chairs. "Why did those two do what they did and what led to that blending thing? I'm still confused on how that happened."

"I don't care how it happened," Kali sits next to Willie answering her sister's question. "I'm glad it did. I've never felt that much power in my life and it felt good."

"I can agree on that," Olivia smiles confirming Kali's sentiments. "I do want to say that you're packing more power than any normal wizard should have – other than Willie of course."

"Thanks. That's because I'm a two soul vessel. I sort of have another side of me."

"That'll be interesting to know about when I'm ready to. I am curious though on how the two of us are able to aura blend at all."

"Same here," Jesse adds wanting to know the same. "I didn't think that wizards could combine their powers except in their cards."

"Once again you're half right," Willie turns to Jesse and then to everyone else. "The power of an aura blend is a sight to behold. Connected, two wizards have the ability to draw from one another's power to cast spells with twice as much force.

"How does something like that happen? How do two wizards become aura partners?"

"Easy there. To answer your first question, the aura blend is a defensive measure that is in everyone's aura structures. During that battle with Damian when I unleashed all of that energy, a sequence in the structure in every wizard in the city was infused with the white energy I have to enable blending. To answer your second question, figuring out who becomes aura blended partners is similar to finding a needle in a haystack; I don't have the slightest clue."

"That clears up the light show you put on over the weekend," Kali figures thinking about what they all saw over the weekend. "What I don't get is why did me and Olivia ended up blending?"

"You two had a common denominator that made it all possible – me." The girls look at each other puzzled at what he meant. "What I mean is, you two put defending me above your rivalry and both of you shared one common thought that completed the circuit needed for blending to happen. At least, it's the best way that I can explain it. I won't know more for sure until tomorrow when we get both of you to the facility to take a deeper look."

"Now I have a new question," Melanie gets up to head inside. "Have you ever seen anything like this before I mean?"

"Only once," Willie gets up turning to Olivia and Jesse observes them nodding their heads. "That was with Matthias and Gaston during the debacle that was the job we were doing for Silas in Kaborn City four years ago."

"I heard the both of you banter about Kaborn City during Saturday's battle with that Damian character," Kali ponders as everyone walks inside to warm up a bit. "What exactly happened back then?"

"You could say that mission was the beginning of our breakup," Olivia answers sitting at the table along with the rest of the group listening intently. "After what happened to us, the whole team we were on at the time fell completely apart."

"I'm up for a good story," Jesse smiles as Beverly puts a pitcher full of iced tea on the table for the teens. "I want to hear about this."

"I guess we better tell this story then," Willie looks at Olivia and both nod knowing they have to confess their past. "The team we had then was pretty tight; if we knew what Damian was planning that day, all of us would've been more careful about how we went about our business."

"The team consisted of me and him," Olivia takes over the story recalling the start of that day, "there was also Matthias, Lila, and Damian. We were just like any other crew except all five of us were the best of friends. We can recall the second we stepped off of that bus . . ."

_**Kaborn City – Four years earlier**_**:**

Screeching tires and squealing brakes mark the stopping of a bus into the Kaborn City bus station. The doors open and people file off and into the station to awaiting family and friends and out of the snowstorm. Last off the bus is a twelve-year-old Willie followed by fellow twelve-year-old Olivia; eleven-year-old Lila and thirteen-year-olds Matthias and Damian.

"So this is Kaborn City huh?" Matthias observes the landscape from the city's outskirts. The city is the country's second huge metropolis only to Kirtren. The city is mostly for the rich with out of range prices for apartments and mansions. "I can't wait to tear this town apart."

"I'm with you on that statement," Damian emphatically responds cracking his fists at the opportunity before them. "This town won't know what hit them when we're done here."

"Slow your role you two," Willie settles them down stepping between them. "Remember, we're only here to get that control device that Silas needs to finish whatever it is he's working on. Other activities will have to wait."

"As long as we don't run into that group that's been causing us trouble lately," Lila recalls their leader's orders before they left. "We barely survived our last encounter."

"I don't think we have to worry about them," Olivia calms her understudy as they all head from the station and into the city's financial district. "Just as long as we do what Willie said, all will be fine."

"Yeah, so where are we going to find this thing?"

"Honestly," Willie puts his hands on his waist in frustration, "I haven't the slightest clue. I mean, Silas didn't even tell us what the hell this thing looks like much less where to look."

"I can help with that," a voice calls out getting everyone's attention. Looking ahead, a hand motions the group into a narrow alleyway in the heart of the downtown district. Matthias cracks a smile running to embrace the figure to the surprise in everyone. "Good to see you again ole buddy."

"Haven't seen your ugly mug in quite a while," Matthias responds embracing the light skinned individual before turning to the group. "Gang, this is my best friend Gaston. He lives around here and he's agreed to show us around." The group acknowledges him waving their hellos. "We need to get to the supply shops."

"I'll get you there. It's this way." He leads the group out of the alley and through the downtown area. The gang admires the scenery before them leaving the financial sector and head towards the warehouse district where the shops are located. Rounding the corner onto the street where the shops were, they are confronted by five individuals in their late teens with decks at the ready.

"Oh great," Willie throws his hands in the air in frustration, "the players from this city have already found us."

"How did they know we were even here in the first place?" Lila asked getting her deck out along with the rest of the group. "I was under the suspicion that this was a stealth mission."

"It was but now it looks like we're going to have to get our hands dirty," Matthias confirms as the group's auras all went up to defend themselves. "Let's take them down."

"Actually you'll do nothing of the sort," Damian suddenly speaks to the shock of the group as he walks over to the opposing wizards. "You see, I'm the one that told the magic group here in Kaborn City that we were coming. Once I get rid of you all, I'm getting that device and once I'm back, get rid of master Silas."

"Where is this coming from Damian?" Willie angrily snaps at their friend for betraying the group. "We've all friends here. You have no reason to betray any of us."

"That's where you're wrong you little sidekick. That crystal of yours is the whole reason I'm even here. Once I take it away from you, you won't be able to threaten a housefly."

"You're smoking something awful if you think that you're getting your slimy hands on my crystal you stupid fool!"

"We'll make sure of it," Matthias confirmed as he and Gaston stepped forward in front of Willie and the group. Their auras begin blending to the shock of Willie watching it all happen. "This is what friends are all about! We cast . . ." a blast from behind knocks out Matthias mid-sentence to the shock of Olivia.

"Lila," she yells out seeing her partner and best friend use a spell to knock out their teammate. "What are you doing?"

"Damian promised me a piece of the pie if I stopped you all and that's what I'm doing," she responded stepping out from the group to join Damian. She took three steps before Damian raises a hand stopping her.

"You did good Lila but now your services are no longer needed," Damian holds up a card as it glows a purplish black. "I cast Shade's Form on you and bind you to the ether for all eternity!" Lila yells in agony as her Caucasian skin falls apart and her spirit, now released from her body is forced into the mana grid. Olivia and Willie pulled their cards to combat the group when sirens ring in the distance slowly getting louder by the second.

"Screw it," Willie admitted pulling Olivia into the alley they came out of, "we need to back off for right now. We'll get that device later." They run off as the Kaborn City police, among the most ruthless in the country, approach the scene only to find that whatever happened was long over and everyone had fled the scene.

The sun finally makes its appearance at its afternoon angle that makes it hard on the eyes to see with the light reflecting all of the snow. The city gains a weird glow due to its white distributor near the city's center. Walking out of Controls 'R' Us, Willie and Olivia hold the control device they were sent to get for Silas.

"What do you think this thing does?" she asks him as they made their way towards the bus station to head back to the hideout.

"This thing looks rather complicated," Willie looks over the control device with a suspicious look in his eyes. "From what I figure, this thing does pretty much next to nothing so why send us after it?" An explosion gets their attention as Damian stands before them with cards at the ready.

"So we meet again my former comrades," he snarls with intent looking at the two lovers. "Just so you know I'm here to do one thing: make sure you two never leave this city. I'll take that control device back to master Silas and your crystal will make a good prize as well."

"I already told you that you're not getting my sapphire crystal and that's that," he stands defiant with cards at the ready. "We'll make you pay for what you did to Lila and the rest of us."

"Don't be so sure of yourself. I had another of the magic crews in this town take down Matthias and that friend of his. Right now, I'm more than sure they're on their way to a jail cell somewhere outside of town. Don't worry, you'll join them soon enough – I summon My Vampire Dragon!" the creature towers over that section of the city prompting calls from the local authorities.

"Are you crazy," Olivia yells to him still upset at all that's happened during the day. "That thing is going to drive the cops right to us."

"Don't give a damn. Now that crystal if you don't mind?"

"Not happening," Willie retorts revealing the cards in his hand, "I summon my Grotesque Hybrid and Boneshard Slasher!" The creatures appear in a swirl of mana in front of him protecting both him and Olivia. "You are not laying a finger on either of us."

"You're not stopping me," Damian cackles revealing another card from his deck, "I cast Decree of Annihilation!" A whole wave of flames flew from the card destroying everything in sight – even the nearby buildings in the warehouse district. The lovers dodge the falling debris from the buildings but had no chance when it came to escaping the carnage. "Not today you two – I cast Tribal Flames!" Flames hit the pair knocking them out cold. Walking up to the unconscious pair, Damian takes the control device from Willie's hand. "I'll take this," he smirks ripping the sapphire crystal right off his neck. "Have a nice life, losers." He disappears into the early evening as the cops arrive and arrest Willie and Olivia for causing the carnage to the district.

_**Three Days Later**_**:**

The Kaborn City Jail is the most advanced in the entire country only to Kirtren. Everything inside is automated and has been since the game's beginning. Sitting near the window in one of the holding cells, Willie ponders Silas's whereabouts awaiting any kind of news about getting out.

"_I know one thing for sure,_" he sighs looking out into the landscape of the city. "_If I ever run into Damian again I'm going to pound his face into the dirt for what he's done to us. No doubt the group has fallen apart. At least I still have Olivia to look after._" The clanging of the cell door gets his attention as two individuals wearing all white uniforms armed with two decks of cards each.

"Your bail's been paid," the first male officer speaks to the brown-skinned individual seeing him gather his deck and jacket. "You're free to go but by order of the sheriff, you've been banned from this city for three years.

"Who paid for my bail?" he asked hoping it wasn't his parents. He'd been warned about getting into trouble and didn't want to face them yet.

"That would be your girl's mother paid for both of you," the second male officer, who has a scar through his left eye from a past encounter. "She's waiting to get going." Walking out of the building, he sees Olivia and her mother near Irene's car.

"So you finally emerge huh?" a sarcastic tone flows out of her voice as they all get in for the trip back to Kirtren. "Don't worry, I won't tell your parents about this but both of you will have to explain to me how you ended up in jail."

"Our team is done for," looking out the window, Olivia admits to her mother watching the landscape flow by. "Damian betrayed us and stole Willie's crystal. We have no idea what happened to Matthias and Lila's . . ."

"Somewhere we can't get to," Willie finishes seeing Kirtren come into view. "Once we get back, I'm going to find Silas and ask why he didn't come for us when we got locked up."

"I don't see the point. He obviously doesn't care what happens to us as long as he gets what he needs."

"He's our leader and he needs to know what happened back there. I just hope Damian didn't get to him first."

"A leader does not let the team completely fall apart on a mission. It's useless to go to him when it's obvious he doesn't really care."

"What are you saying? He's the one who brought us together so he does deserve to hear from us."

"Go if you want. I want nothing more to do with that fool. He doesn't care." The car stops at a bright blue house on the outskirts of the city of Kirtren. Everyone gets out with Willie running in a different direction.

"She's right you know," Irene stops the young man from running off. "This guy doesn't deserve the time of day."

"You're both wrong and I'm going to prove it," Willie shakes himself loose from Irene and runs off towards the downtown area. "He's our leader and I need to see him." Running away, he disappears around the corner much to the dismay of Olivia and Irene.

"I don't want to be in the same place as those two when he's proven wrong," Olivia speaks of Willie walking inside with her mother. "One thing I know about Willie, he's got a very short temper."

_**Present Day**_**:**

The eyes of the group are glued on Willie and Olivia finishing their story on what happened to their previous group. Beverly joins them at the table and listens in also.

"And the rest is history as they say," Willie gets up and walks to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator and gets out a number of canned drinks for the group. "I eventually tracked down Silas to the Senjuan Swamp south of Salvenburg and exchanged a few words that will stay between me and him and you know what happens after that."

"You pushed him into the swamps," Jesse finishes taking one of the canned drinks Willie hands him.

"Needless to say I wasn't the least bit happy to hear that my son had been locked up," Beverly chuckles getting up to head to the kitchen to turn off the food that has been cooking. "Fortunately the charges against him were dropped shortly afterwards. Something about lack of evidence."

"Man I would've loved to have been a fly on that wall for that conversation," Melanie gets in before a flash of green mana overtakes her and Lila emerges.

"Now you understand why Matthias was after me," she admitted to everyone at the table recalling the wolf attack on campus. "I knocked him out but I had no idea that I was being played like a fool."

"It's all in the past now but we need a plan of action," Olivia reminds the group as another voice gets their attention.

"If you all want something to eat then you're welcome to it," Beverly confirms as Max runs past them and into the kitchen grabbing the first plate. The group laughs before getting up and doing the same.

The Aceleon Correctional Facility goes about its daily business with new prisoners coming and going on a consistent basis. Guards patrol the hallways making sure no major fights break out. Shortly after a lockdown period due to cards being found during a random search, Misty is out meditating in her usual shaded spot as a familiar voice gets her attention.

"So this is what my sister is doing these days?" Misty opens her eyes and sees her sister in her black jacket.

"Good to see you little sister," the girls embrace before sitting on a nearby bench. "Does mom know you're here?"

"She says hello but I'm here because Silas sent me." Hearing that name, Misty sits back with a grin on her face.

"Why are you associating yourself with that asshole? The second you get into trouble he'll turn your back on you in the same second."

"I joined him to get revenge on the ones who put you here on the family's behalf. That girl that defeated you is at the top of my list, or at least she was."

"Tell me you didn't go against that white sorcerer? She's crazy strong and can beat you with one hand behind her back."

"She's not all that tough. When she aura-blended with that model, that proved to be more a bigger problem."

"Aura what? That's new if you ask me."

"It's a sight to behold that's for sure. Not sure how we're going to handle it though."

"Amanda, I'm warning you, not just from a former player to a current player, but as your sister: stay away from Silas; he's nothing but trouble. He'll drop you like a lead weight the second he deems you or that Natalia chick, or the rest of the group you're with a liability to his plans; whatever they may be. Stay away from that Kali girl and her crew. They're way too strong. I've been following the news so I know what's been going on."

"Save the lectures for someone who cares. I'm doing this and there's nothing anyone can do about it. I'll see you next week." She gets up and walks away with arms folded in frustration.

"_I've got to try and get her away from that maniac_," she ponders watching her sister exit the compound. "_I'll never live with myself if I don't do something and she gets herself into serious trouble or ends up killed_." She enters the main building and returns to her cell.

The passing of the storm allows the younger kids to play about in the snow. Willie's backyard becomes the hotspot as Max and several of his friends are out engaging in a snowball fight. Willie watches from the front porch with a smile seeing the younger ones play in the snow.

"_Watching the young ones play like this always brightens my mood,_" he observes the kids not noticing Kali and the others joining him. "What's up guys?"

"Some story you two told huh," Kali mentions the story from earlier. "I had no idea Silas was that type of guy to leave a team hanging."

"Is that what you meant by saying Silas's new team is just a decoy?" Melanie remembers from yesterday's events.

"Yeah," Willie admits leaning on the balcony looking at the vastness of the backyard, "my guess is that Silas is working on something involving gaining control over the white energy of the ether but I can't be completely sure."

"What do you have in mind as far as a plan goes?" Jesse asks watching the kids throw snowballs at one another.

"I honestly don't know until we get some eyes and ears into wherever that power hungry fool has set up shop; that is, assuming we can even find his new hideout."

"We'll figure something out," Kali reassures the group as they continue to look on at the ongoing snowball fight. "In the meantime, is it me or those kids look like they're having a little too much fun out there?"

"Let's join them," Melanie jumps into the snow throwing a snowball at one of the kids. "We need to de-stress and have a little fun before the call of school ruins our fun." The other four sorcerers all jump into the fray and engage in a snowball fight that goes deep into the afternoon.


	12. The Werewolf's Spell

_Wizard Chronicles 2: Aura of the Blue Moon_

Chapter 12: The Werewolf's Spell

A light breeze blows snow around the city as darkness descends after the snowstorm that went through earlier in the day. The blanket of clouds remains thick as some begin to clear their driveways and sidewalks to prepare for the resumption of services the following morning. Trudging through the snow, Gaston leads a pack of wolves from the abandoned buildings of their hideout in search for food.

"Wonder if we can find enough for the pack," he ponders heading into the heart of the downtown area. Seeing an open store, he smiles figuring they've found their target. "Here we go my brethren. Clean the place out and meet back at the hideout!" The wolves charge the store surprising the lone cashier.

"What the . . ." the young cashier stammers watching the wolves charge inside. She ducks under the counter reaching for her cell. "Better call animal control," she whispers dialing the number for emergency services. Walking outside on his way home, Landon sees the disturbance.

"What's going on there?" he approaches the store windows to get a better look. Inside, he sees Gaston's wolves rummaging the stores for all they're worth. "Better put a stop to this before they cause some real damage." Gaston and the other wolves gather back up at the exit.

"Let's get out of here," he motions with his left hand turning for the exit. Landon enters the store and cuts off the wolves as they started toward the exit. "Out of my way boy," he growls.

"You think I'm just going to let you get away with wrecking this place then you're crazy. Now put the stuff down and walk away before you make me very angry."

"Honestly," Gaston smirks rushing up to the young wizard shoving him against the door. "A threat like that does nothing to me. Now that I think of it, you are of one of those fools that found my hideout the other day. Look into my eyes, child." His eyes begin swirling blue entrails. Landon's pupils begin to shrink as the spell takes hold. "With this spell, you won't remember what happened and for an added bonus you're to kill your leader. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand," he stammers out dropping to the floor.

"Then let's get this stuff back to the hideout before Matthias and the rest of them tear the place apart." They all stampede out of the store leaving the carnage behind. The cashier runs to the door to check on the young wizard.

"Are you ok?" she asks helping him to his feet after his encounter. "He really shook you up."

"I'm fine," he rubs the back of his head. "Something about that guy really gets under my skin. I'll head on home and you should do the same." He walks out allowing the young lady to close up.

Carson Central springs to life the following morning as students gather back up to finish the week that was interrupted by a snow day following the battle tournament. Everyone's bundled up as the snow from yesterday's snowstorm is still abundant across the landscape. Hanging out at the band hall, Alexis is going over her astrology assignment with Evelyn that is due in first block.

"You sure this is right?" she points to a question the two of them have different answers for. "I believe I have the right answer."

"You're wrong. The answer's in the book if you're not sure," Evelyn pulls out her book and opens it to the chapter they were assigned.

"Alright, fine. I admit you're right on this one," she sighs opening her notebook to change the answer. Looking up, she sees Willie walking up with his laptop joining the girls at the table.

"Morning ladies," he smiles sitting down opening his laptop noticing the girls going over their homework. "You know Mr. Harris doesn't like us doing our assignments at the last minute."

"We're having a disagreement over the question of what exactly created the ether," Alexis admits pointing out the section Evelyn pointed her to. "The book says that a strange meteor crashed on Aceleon long ago and it emitted energy that led to the start of the game."

"Bah," Willie scoffs looking at the open book. "That's the book's answer and it's the one that Mr. Harris will accept. The real answer is far more complicated but I'm not getting into it right now." Landon approaches the trio dazed from his encounter last night. "Dude, you look like hell froze over. What happened?"

"Ran into Gaston last night on my way home," Landon sits down and stares at Alexis unknowingly. "Don't remember much after that though."

"Sounds like Matthias is still holding onto that abandoned neighborhood," Alexis mentions to everyone snapping Landon out of his trance. "We still don't know how to deal with their blending thing."

"You'll handle it," Evelyn smiles at them hearing the first bell starting the school day. "For now we need to get to class. Willie and I have to get our assignment for next time since we'll be out of town for the next few days."

"Why's that?" Landon gets up with the group and heads inside.

"We're heading to a sorcerer's convention in Valenia along with the leaders of the lead crews of the six major cities. Apparently, the council has something they want to share with us. Not sure what's going on but it's big if they're gathering all major wizards together."

"All I can gather from the message we received is that something's brewing," Willie admits to the two wizards as they all enter the room and take their seats. Noticing Devin at his desk at the back of the classroom, he and Evelyn go and approach him.

"Wonder what that convention's all about?" Alexis asks Landon hearing the second bell starting the school day. Landon continues to stare at Alexis not aware that his eyes are swirling a grayish-green.

Students head away from the school as the day ends and everyone goes their separate ways. Trailview Mall ripens with activity as shoppers go from store to store either window shopping or going into stores or coming out with shopping bags. Walking into a ladies clothing store; Jasmine, Crystal and Sakita admire the scene and the clothes the store has in stock.

"Now this is what I call retail therapy," Jasmine picks up a pair of jeans that look good on her. "We've had a long day and nothing's more relaxing than loading up on new clothes."

"That's for sure," Crystal confirms looking through jackets. "Need something fresh for the weekend." Selecting a green and white jacket, the girls head to the checkout and leave shortly afterwards. Out of the store, screams immediately get their attention.

"What's going on down there?" The girls notice people scampering from the scene. Walking to the area, they see what's going down.

"Those are those Kessig Wolves that were at the docks the other day," Crystal realizes reaching for her deck. "Why are they here?" Looking around at the scene, an individual walks behind the wolves into a nearby store.

"I guess that's the reason why," Sakita points to the heavy set individual. "That might be that Matthias character that Alexis described to us."

"I'll go and deal with the situation," Crystal runs ahead of the girls. "Watch my stuff and make sure everyone gets away from the area." Charging into the electronics store, she sees the carnage unfolding. "Hey, you freaks aren't welcome here." Her voice immediately gets Matthias's attention.

"Figured it wouldn't take long for us to attract some attention," Matthias turns around with arms folded. "How should I get rid of you: do it myself or let my wolves do it?"

"I'll just get rid of all of you and leave it at that," Crystal retorts flaring up her green aura. "You can either leave quietly or by force – your choice."

"I'll be damned if you're going to drag me out of here – wolves attack!" The wolves charge after the wizard at the door.

The workers at the aura facility hustle as Willie and Alicia are hard at work healing the injuries of many wizards from the surrounding areas. Since the Carson Central tournament, wizards around the country have been in and out of the facility with serious injuries stemming from battles with various creatures. Three males from Kaborn City exit the chambers and head on out after giving their thanks.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Alicia ponders seeing Willie doing some research on another objective. "Any ideas?"

"Who knows," Willie shrugs unsure of how to answer. "Something is spurring on these attacks. Maybe Evelyn and I will learn something at the convention tomorrow. Right now, I think I've finally figured out how to free Lila."

"I thought you couldn't completely free her from Melanie?"

"That's what I thought at first. Then I remembered Damian's spell he casted on her. Since he's gone, his magic should be all but dissipated by now. A simple infusion of white energy from my crystal should make this rather simple – that is in theory."

"Sometimes I forget how bold you can be."

"Especially after the story Olivia and I told some of the others yesterday which made me look into it." The doors open and Kali and Melanie enter the lab along with several females leaning on the walls of the facility. "Not again."

"Ran into them on our way here," Kali confirmed guiding the ladies into the chambers. "By the looks of it, they went against something fierce and barely made it."

"Willie," Melanie shakes him as he changes the setting on the chambers. "What is going on out there?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he responds closing the chambers and turning them on. "The council called a convention for tomorrow and Friday so I'll have more answers for you at that point. In the meantime, I've figured out how to get Lila back to the physical plane for good." Melanie smiles as Willie sits her down to explain his findings.

Animal control handlers drag several Kessig Wolves out the back of Trailview Mall and onto animal control trucks. Healers are called in to deal with those who did get injured in the melee. Sitting on a bench with her girls, Crystal catches her breath after slugging it out with Matthias.

"I had no idea how strong that guy truly is," she pants slumped over on the bench. Jasmine helps her to her feet. "At least I managed to run him off . . ." an officer walks up to the girls along with the store's owner.

"Before those things caused any real damage to my merchandise," the store owner shakes Crystal's hand smiling gracefully. "Thanks for saving my store. The damage that was sustained can be easily dealt with so don't worry about it. Thanks again."

"It was my pleasure," Crystal responds graciously. "My girls and I are shoppers here like everyone else and hate to see stuff like that. Unfortunately, the one leading them got away before you got here."

"It's all good," the officer affirms looking around. "It's over now so relax." They walk off leaving the girls.

"We better report this to Alexis," Sakita figures getting up with the others and walk to the exit. "Maybe she'll have some ideas on how to proceed from here."

"Might as well," Jasmine admits as the girls reach Jasmine's car to head for their neighborhood.

Children enjoy the afternoon setting at Burgundy Park jumping from one place to another without a care in the world. Sitting in a shaded area, Alexis watches the young ones play through the late afternoon as she admires the playful atmosphere.

"_This is what life should be like_," she ponders to herself watching the scene unfold before her. "_Kids are having fun without a care in the world_." Landon enters the park and sees his leader and his eyes change from brown to a swirling grayish-green as Gaston appears in his head.

"You know what you have to do," he whispers to him as a card materializes on his communicator. "I want to finish what I started with Matthias last week."

"I understand," Landon whispers back holding out his hand. "I cast Fireball!" A fireball forms in his hands pointed directly at Alexis who's still watching the children play on the playground.

"What are you doing man?" a voice gets his attention as the spell continued to charge. Daniel, who entered the park looking for Alexis, sees his teammate about to strike. "Why are you aiming that thing at Alexis?" Turning his head, Daniel sees that Landon's been spelled and Gaston was in his head. Landon fires the spell on an unaware Alexis. Jasmine, Crystal and Sakita enter the park opposite what's going on.

"Alexis watch out!" Jasmine shouts out getting their leader's attention enough to dodge the incoming Fireball. The children all scatter as the team gathers up at the shaded area. Another card forms on Landon's communicator as his arm is still stretched out in Alexis's direction.

"What's his deal?" Crystal asks the group surrounding their friend. "Why would he fire a spell at you?"

"He's been spelled big time," Daniel exclaims pointing everyone to look at Landon's eyes. "My guess is one of those blasted werewolves did it to him."

"He said this morning before class that he had a run-in with Gaston last night," Alexis recalls how Landon looked earlier in the day. "He was a mess."

"That explains it then; he was spelled during that altercation. Gaston must've done something to him."

"Then we have to negate that spell on him," Sakita points out as Landon holds up his wrist as the card on his communicator.

"I cast Torrent of Fire!" Fire flows from the card in all directions causing the group to jump back to avoid getting hit. "You can't get to me," Gaston speaks through Landon scaring the group. "This boy is now under my full control. If you want him back, send your leader to me!" Landon drops to the ground unconscious.

"I'll pound that son of a bitch into the ground for this," Alexis warns before storming off.

"Hold on," Crystal yells rushing after her. "I'm coming with you. I have some business to finish with Matthias. The girls and I ran into him at the mall."

"Keep him restrained until we remove that spell on him."

Melanie walks into the chamber and is hooked up to the chamber's interiors by Evelyn and Alicia who close the door as they walk out. The lab doors open as Nick and Jesse enter to see the whole lab bustling with people scattering everywhere.

"I've never seen the place this busy," Nick walks to the central computer looking over Willie's shoulder seeing what he's typing. "What's going down now?"

"We've been swamped like this since after school," Alicia confirms activating the chamber that Melanie is in along with the one next to it. "We don't know what's going on but right now we're about to resolve another issue."

"Finally going to solve our vampire possession problem for good," Willie came back starting the process. He takes off his crystal and places it in the fuse box. "I didn't take something into account when we tried this past Friday. It didn't come to me until yesterday so I'm doing it now."

"You're going to use your crystal aren't you?" Nick questioned as the group watches the screen to monitor the process.

"That's right. I looked into it and since I disposed of Damian over the weekend, his magic should have dissipated enough to where I can give Lila her physical form back." The chambers both glow dark forest green mana as a figure takes shape in the empty chamber. The doors open again and Olivia, enamored by the facility, sees everyone staring at the monitors unaware of her appearance.

"Did I miss something?" she speaks getting the group's attention. "Judging by the décor, it looks like I'm in the right place."

"Glad you made it," Kali smiles as the girls bump fists showing their connection to the group. "Still getting used to that."

"So what's going down here?"

"Two reasons," Willie types a sequence on the central computer adjusting the amount of energy in the chambers. "The first is that we're going to take a closer look at you and Kali's aura-blending. The second should be ready any second now." Turning to the chamber, a loud buzzer rings throughout the room irritating the gang. The chamber on the far right opens and out walks a petite dirty blonde female wearing dark blue jeans and a light green coat covering a black long sleeve shirt. "Welcome back to the physical world Lila." The group looks in disbelief at the sight before them.

"You mean to tell me _this_ is Lila," Jesse looks the bewildered young lady up and down. "She looks good."

"About time you got me out of that girl," Lila finally speaks looking around. "Still, it feels weird to be human again." She runs up and hugs Olivia. "I'm sorry for what I did those years ago."

"It's good to see you again," Olivia gleams as the old friends shake hands. "I can't wait to fill you in on what's happened to me since . . ."

"We can catch up later," Willie admits seeing Melanie walk out of her chamber. He types a new sequence into a much larger chamber. "Right now, we still have a lot of work to do."

Darkness descends on the city allowing the blue moon to shine much brighter than it had in the previous week. Werewolves patrol the street looking out for any intruders. Sneaking up from the woods parallel to another neighborhood, Alexis and Crystal hide behind one of the dilapidated homes.

"Not long now," Alexis admits getting her deck ready for a fight. "I'm going to kill him for what he did to Landon. No one calls a hit on me and lives to tell about it."

"I just want to finish what I started with Matthias in the mall," Crystal nods as they see the wolves head away from them looking around. "Lead the way."

"Let's go do this thing." The girls head on up the street towards the wolves' hideout. Standing in the front yard, Gaston and Matthias are standing amongst their pack. "There they are. You are sure about this?"

"Yeah, I've never been sure of anything." The girls stroll into the yard only to be stalled by the wolves.

"I said for you to come alone," Gaston pouts flaring up his aura. "Your friend is done for."

"Not going to happen," Alexis flares up her white aura and Crystal flares up her green aura. "My friend here wants your partner so she stays."

"If you two want the both of us then so be it," Matthias cracks a smile flaring his aura along with Gaston quickly blending their auras into one. "I recall you ran off the last time we did this."

Data pours onto the computers as Willie analyzes the energy from Kali and Olivia's aura-blending. The chamber sparks various colors during the girls' power display. Standing bewildered at the sight, the others in the room watch with amazement as the show slowly ends. Evelyn and Alicia open the chamber doors and the girls step out.

"Did you get it?" Kali asks walking to the computer.

"More than I needed," Willie smiles breaking down the data. "Thanks to you two, I have a better picture of this phenomenon."

"Mind explaining to the rest of the class?" Nick affirms eager to know what the data says.

"Keep your shirt on already," Willie directs everyone to the main monitor. "The blending is a combination of two wizards' auras. Together, they make a power that rivals that of a level one mana master; the rank above us sorcerers. It's far more potent than anything we can do on our own."

"That's good but what makes blending possible?" Melanie steps up looking at the screen confused over how it can happen.

"I'm getting to that. Two wizards have to have something in common to form a power link."

"What would that be?" Alicia asked wondering about the link.

"It could be anything; a common goal, similar personalities, anything. But that alone isn't enough. Both have to have the exact same thought at the same time."

"That explains how we blended," Olivia nods recalling the events from the tournament turning to Kali. "We had the same thought about dealing with those two who ruined the tournament. The question I have is what formed the link?"

"That would be me," Willie points to his crystal. "The white energy in my crystal completed a sequence in everyone's auras that enabled blending to happen." Typing on the computer, another image comes up on the main screen. "Besides, there are two aura-blended pairs in this room."

"Who's the other pair?" Lila sits in a chair near another of the room's computers. Willie pulls another image up.

"You already know that answer," he points to the screen. "It's you and Melanie."

"How's that even possible?"

"I discovered your link on my first attempt to separate you two. You two have a bond that's only enhanced by the fact that you two shared a vessel." The group deepens the discussion. "Matter of fact, I can feel through my crystal that another pair is about to blend."

The stare between the werewolves and the girls reaches a fever pitch as one pair awaits the other to make the first move.

"I may have been scared before but now you're going to pay for what you did to Landon," Alexis reiterated standing next to her teammate.

"Enough stalling . . . let's go!" Matthias shouts as the pair charge after the girls. Standing firm, the ladies prepare to counter as cards are materializes on their communicators. Turning to Crystal, the girls give each other a look before acting.

"Time to take them down," both of them confirm to each other taking a defensive stance. Their auras blend together in a swirling vortex when Crystal takes on traces of Alexis's white aura and Alexis takes on traces of Crystal's green aura. "Now it's a fair fight." The sight brought a stop to the werewolves.

"Well," Gaston observes the girls' auras. "This just got even more interesting." A card materializes in his hand. "Let's see if you can handle it. We cast Hunting Pack!" Energy shoots from the wizards into four beasts.

"Watch us," snap the girls as a card materializes in front of them. "We cast Flame Rift!" The entire area is encircled in a dark red circle and bluish energy hits everything that moves. The wolves' creatures are instantly destroyed and all four of them take damage. The girls stand defiant. "No pain, no gain." Two more cards materialize. "We cast Fireball!" Two flaming balls form in the hands of each girl causing the werewolf duo to step back.

"Not happening," Matthias responded holding out his hand. "If you think you're hitting us with those then you're as dumb as you are naïve. We cast Dispersal Shield!" A blue shield emerges from his hand and expands outward. The girls launch their fireballs.

"Not at you," Crystal smiles holding up a card with her free hand. "We'll deal with you in a second. "We cast Discombobulate!" The shield disappears and Gaston is flung back as the Fireballs hit him square in the chest. "Now remove that spell from our friend or our next spell will kill you!"

"Fine," Gaston admits staggering back to his feet. Snapping his fingers, he and Matthias turn to walk back into their building. "Your friend is free from my control. Besides, we're getting out of this town anyway."

"Not that I care," Alexis raises an eyebrow concerned by the tone in his voice as she and Crystal power down. "But why did you say it like that?"

"Trouble's brewing and it's big," Matthias answers opening the door to the building they all have been staying. "Our pack feels it and so do we. It's best if we leave the country for our own safety. I feel my old boss behind something bad. I'm sure my ex-teammate is already on it." The pair walks inside and shut the door behind them.

"What trouble?" Alexis wonders as the girls walk down the alley and out of the neighborhood.

"Not entirely sure," Crystal responds walking up the adjacent street. "Since the tournament, wizards have been tweeting and posting messages about random monster attacks all over the country. Something's brewing and there's no telling how big it is."

"We'll see on that."

Outside of Rovenia lies an open field of unused land that's been cordoned off since the beginning of the week. The rising of the moon gives the area a blue tint matching the moon's blue aura. Pulses of energy have been emitting from the spot for the better part of three days. Midnight approaches as Silas sneaks his way onto the field along with the rest of his team.

"You've come to report in," a dark voice fills the night air creeping out everyone but Silas. "Speak quickly. I don't have much time."

"Of course Jalen," Silas responds to the mysterious voice he recognizes. "Everything goes as planned and we are on schedule. My team is ready for your next move."

"Well done old friend. You're just as diabolical as I remember. As you work to finish modifying that device you stole from your former teammate, your team will gather some friends of theirs and attack Carson Central. Those fools won't know what hit them."

"As you wish it," Natalia responds along with the others. "It will be done."

"The peak of the blue moon is in six days and time is short."

"We will be ready Jalen," Silas affirms nodding his head. The ether pulses a burst of white energy hitting the teens. "This will help in your recruiting."

"Thanks my liege," Amanda smiles for the group. We'll make you proud." The group splits off and heads to their respective hometowns. Silas turns to leave when he's stopped.

"One last thing my friend," Jalen warns his friend and partner. "That former protégé of yours doesn't know it yet, but he's ascended to a level one mana master. It won't take him long to figure out what we're up to."

"By the time he does it'll be too late to stop us," Silas laughs walking away from the site as members of the Rovenia Police Department patrol the area looking for intruders.


	13. The Ether's Hidden Secret

_Wizard Chronicles 2: Aura of the Blue Moon_

Chapter 13: The Ether's Hidden Secret

The sun slowly rises over the Aceleon countryside to reveal an ominous sight as the sky envelops itself in a dark blue mist. The outside chatter quickly reaches fever pitch as people, walking outside to begin their day, look up at the shrouded sky. Bursting into her room, Lila wakes Olivia as she begins to stir in her room.

"You really need to see this," she shakes her bed waking her up. Olivia invited Lila to stay with her since being freed from Melanie the previous day. "There are blue clouds in the sky just like last time."

"What are you on about?" Olivia groans rolling out of bed and grabbing her robe. Opening her curtains reveals the same scene that's being seen by everyone on her street causing her to go wide-eyed. "Oh no, it's starting again. This is _so _not good." Reaching over to grab her cell-phone, she dials Kali's number. "Hey, you're seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I see it alright," Kali speaks softly not to wake anyone else in her house. Looking out her window, she sees Willie and Evelyn, both with backpacks also looking up. "I'm sensing a ton of negative energy in this mist. We're going to have to be careful for the rest of the week." Across the street, Willie and Evelyn walk inside before their trip.

"The height of the blue moon is getting close," Evelyn affirms as they sit in the living room waiting out the chaos. "People are freaking out and signs are everywhere that the worse of it is yet to come."

"This is Kirtren all over again," Beverly observes from the window looking out at the madness taking place. "The only thing on my mind is what's going to happen this time?"

"Honestly mom," Willie answers looking through his phone at the news feed on his Facebook page, "I don't think you or anyone else out there wants to know the answer to that question." Looking at the time, Evelyn gets up and walks to the door.

"We better get to Valenia pretty quick before this mist gets any thicker," Evelyn opens the door and walks outside.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm out mom. See you tomorrow night."

"Have fun," Beverly waves to him seeing her son and Evelyn fly off out of the city. "I hope they get to the bottom of what's going on out there."

Wizards gather outside of the mud bog that is Salvenburg. The whole city is buried in various swamps and bogs that keep just about most sane people out of the swamps. Outside of the city limits sits a Golgari Rot Farm where over seventy wizards have gathered. At the head of this group, Greg stands before them on a ledge.

"Ok I'll make this short," he asserts getting everyone's attention. "Today we are linking up with the other members of my team, Team White Nightmare, to cause some havoc in the city of Varayan at their Carson Central High School!" The crowd cheers unaware that the whole scene is surrounded in a dark mist. "Now we go and meet up with the rest of my team at the Varayan city limits!" Leading the way, Greg leads his group out of the swamps and towards the city.

Valenia is a quiet town with not much going for itself. The city is next to Livalia when it comes to size and population but the city's most important building, the Artortia Convention Center, is where meetings concerning the country are held and issues are decided. Wizards from various areas around the country land and enter the convention center for the start of the wizards' convention. Willie and Evelyn land amongst the maelstrom that are wizards, city officials, councilmen and others hovering around the building.

"Didn't think there would be this many wizards here," Willie admitted walking inside the convention center. Inside, they bump into some familiar faces chatting with others from the surrounding area. "Sorry about that . . . Jamie?"

"Look what the council dragged in," Jamie responds with a smile as the two leaders shake hands and embrace. "Good to see you again."

"Same here," Willie responded back. "So how are things going in Livalia?"

"In a word – bizarre. We've had one unusual encounter after another since Monday. Wizards across the city have been injured to the point where they've had to go to the hospital or to your facility."

"You can say that again," Evelyn adds in. "Since our school's battle tournament, the aura facility has been swamped with injured wizards from all over the country. No one has told us anything about what's been going down."

"I'm hoping that the council can shed some light on what's going on," Amy steps in the conversation along with three others. "Since this blue moon appeared, unusual things have gone down and it's getting worse."

"Especially with this dark blue mist that appeared this morning," a wizard named Kelly recalls from earlier. "It doesn't take a genius to know that trouble is right around the corner."

"No need to tell us," another wizard, Corbin Haines, chimes in to the conversation. "The outpost towns have been battered for the last few days. Whatever's going down, we're the ones taking the causalities."

"I see," Willie ponders the extent of what's going down out there. "The council better shed some light onto the truth otherwise we're going to get some very talented wizards killed." A voice comes over the public address system.

_The convention will start shortly. All wizards in attendance are to make their way into the main meeting hall and claim your seats. This is going to be a very long day._

"This can't possibly be good news," Kelly admitted as the group walks toward the meeting hall. "I've got a feeling we're not going to like what they have to say." Everyone enters the meeting hall and sit together in the middle of the room.

The monitors in Silas's lab are filled with images as hundreds of wizards are gathering at the outskirts of Varayan ready to launch the attack on the high school. A large smile appears on his face seeing his team gather all of these wizards with no idea what they're about to do. His cell phone rings to the set ringtone of B.o.B's "Strange Clouds" and answers to Natalia on the other end.

"How goes the gathering," he asks her seeing the whole scene before him on the monitors.

"All goes according to plan," Natalia responds seeing the sea of people surrounding her and the rest of her team. "We're actually about to begin this assault and tear this school to pieces."

"Then wreak havoc and kill some wizards but make sure that the blue wizard is unharmed. He's for me and Jalen."

"Consider it done." Natalia hangs up and turns to the crowd anticipating the order to attack. "All right all of you, it's time to begin. Let's give Carson Central a proper wake up call." The crowd cheers as they enter the city and make their way towards the high school.

The meeting hall in the Artortia Convention Center is the largest room in the whole building. The stage is if adequate size and can be seen from any of the semicircle of seats. Only the middle section was available to the wizards that have been invited. In the middle rows, the party of Willie, Evelyn, Jamie, Amy, Kelly, and Antonio all sit together continuing their conversation.

"I can't wait to see what the council has to share with us," Amy nervously chuckles as other wizards from around the country all claim their seats with those they've hung out with since they arrived.

"Didn't think there were so many different groups out there," Jamie scans the room seeing all the different wizards that have arrived. On stage, members of the wizard's council walk on stage and Director Salazar walks up to take the microphone.

"Morning everyone," the director starts with a bit of nervousness. "I apologize for dragging all of you out here and forcing you to miss school but the situation that all of us now face has become rather desperate."

"It can't be that bad Director," a wizard named David stands up and is handed one of the four microphones circulating among the crowd. "What's so bad that you had to call us?"

"The power of the ether has grown out of control and the task force we assembled to keep it contained has disappeared." Murmurs grew among the crowd about what was just revealed. "We also had another force assembled to deal with the increasing number of leaks but two days ago they too went missing." Another wizard takes a microphone.

"You're saying you can no longer control what's going on?" another male wizard speaks up. "Now you want us to take our crews into a never-ending fight?" Willie stands up and takes a third microphone.

"Doing that would be nothing more than a suicide mission, my friend," Willie calms down the other speaking wizard. "Over the last two days, wizards from all over Aceleon have come through the aura facility with injuries so severe that area healers can't handle them. It's not wise to engage whatever this is until we know more about what's going on. Director, if you'll continue?"

"Of course," Director Salazar admitted returning to his dialogue. "Since the beginning of the blue moon, we've been monitoring fluctuations within the mana grid and the ether itself. The energy that's been generated during this period is beyond anything the country has ever experienced. Plus, three days ago, creatures began popping up and attacking random areas. Federal wizards have been pushed to the brink and now I'm afraid the country's six major cities are next."

"It may be already starting," Kelly stands taking the microphone from Willie. "Kaborn City wizards have been injured in attacks recently and they're picking up in intensity." Jamie rises and Kelly hands him the microphone.

"That's the same situation we're facing in Livalia," Jamie confirms Kelly's statement. "These attacks are steadily getting worse with each passing hour."

"With everything going on," Director Salazar comes back, "the council has decided to put the entire country in a Code Red Omega Alert!" The room freaks out in anger and disgust. Willie takes the microphone back from Jamie and speaks up.

"That's unprecedented," Willie worriedly responds amongst the discussion. "Without more information spurring on this alert, this is going to create chaos across the board; and with some of these wizards in this country barely able to defend themselves; as things stand, that's basically sending them to a slaughter."

"We understand your concerns but we believe it's the best option at this moment. The Federal Wizard Force is unable to contain the mess that's coming from the ether." Another wizard steps up to a microphone to speak.

"I'm with my friend from Varayan," another female wizard, Ophelia Davis, vocalizes her agreement with Willie. "I'm not confident we can figure out how to go about defending our cities from something like this. Some of my Kirtren wizards are underpowered because of this mist.

"Speaking of which," Willie speaks up wondering about the same thing, "Director, what's the deal with this mist anyway?"

"The mist came from the mana grid sometime after midnight," Director Salazar looks directly at the crowd. "All magical radars have been rendered useless since then."

"Basically leaving all of us blind to what might be coming. Thus the countrywide alert we're under."

"We're going to take a break for two hours as we've got some business to tend to. Afterwards, we have something rather important to share with you all some might find disturbing." The council leaves the stage while the discussion among the wizards still rages.

"We can't just ask our friends and classmates to put their lives on the line like this," Jamie looks to the now empty stage. "What about their families? What about ours?"

"This is the life we chose for ourselves," Amy turns him into her face. "These are the risks all of us wizards and sorcerers take every time we step out the door with our decks. I'm sure the council wouldn't ask this of us if there wasn't a reason."

"There's something about all of this they aren't telling us," Willie ponders getting everyone's attention around him. The entire entourage turns to him getting up to leave the hall.

"Why do you say that?" Evelyn asks him walking down the hallway towards a snack area that has been set up. "All we know is that things are bad."

"It's not that," Amy pats her on the back to answer. "Remember that this mist has knocked out all magic-based radar. We're all blind to what might or might not be coming."

"That's not the only thing that concerns me," Willie responds entering the snack room with the group behind him. "Remember that creep I introduced you to last year during that scrap with Misty?"

"Yeah," Amy remembers sitting down at a table in the middle of the room, "that was that puppet master guy . . . Silas."

"Yeah, the task force sent to find him had fallen off the grid; probably because of the blue moon. Somehow, I can't explain it but I can almost guarantee that he's involved."

"That guy was crazy powerful when you faced him last time," Jamie remembers. "I thought he disappeared for good after that day."

"Not even close. He's been causing me and my team trouble for some time now. Last week, I had to kill someone I was actually close to at one time. Don't ask me about it's a long story I'm not going into again."

"Understood," Antonio responds. Ophelia wonders into the room and grabs a soda from the large cooler next to the other various snacks. Looking around the room, she sees Willie and his group engaging in conversation and walks up taking a seat amongst the group.

"I can't believe that the council wants to risk our groups like this," Ophelia joins the conversation sitting down. "Kirtren hasn't had a defense of city plan in place for who knows how long."

"I'm not even sure if we can stop this threat whatever it is," Kelly confirms the group's sentiments. "Once we get back in there, maybe the council can come up with a way to defend ourselves. I don't like what we heard in there."

"Ditto on that," Jamie nods looking at the room start to empty back out. The group did the same walking down the hall returning towards the main hall. "I'm not looking forward to hearing what else the council has in store for us."

Behind the stage lies a series of rooms that have been blocked off from the rest of those in the convention center. In the largest of these rooms, five of the seven members of the Aceleon Wizards Council sit around a table with members of the council's science division standing before them with worried looks on their faces. Turning on the projector, the lead scientist, Osiris, takes a deep breath and walks in front of the council.

"Director," he starts out pointing to the screen, "this was the last image we obtained before the mist settled on the country." The screen plays revealing the ether emitting a bluish energy surrounding the immediate area with the dark blue mist. "We also picked something up from within the ether."

"What are you talking about?" Councilman Reginald Vasquez, a Hispanic individual wearing a blazer over a jet black shirt, rises to his feet to get a closer look. He is the one in charge of the research and development of the mana grid and the ether. "All available research shows that there is nothing that should be inside the ether other than pure, unstable white energy."

"That's what we believed," Osiris's assistant, Andy, responds to the bewildered councilman watching the screen. "Until we saw this . . ." he points to a human-shaped silhouette in the ether's light with the mist emitting from his hands. "We're not sure who or what that is but we've determined that's how the mist got around the country."

"This is disturbing news," Council Director Salazar sits back in his chair worrying, "we haven't considered that someone or _something_ might be inside the ether creating all of this insanity."

"We're not entirely sure what it is," Osiris reminds snapping the council out of his train of thought. "If I may, we shouldn't tell the wizards and sorcerers out there about this until we know more."

"I believe they have a right to know," Councilwoman Nancy Calhoun advises the group as the screens change to the current state of the country, "You didn't see their reactions when we told them we're putting the entire country on alert due to this mist. They're already apprehensive enough about putting their crews against an unknown threat. It might be better if we just told them what you just told us."

"Wait a second," Salazar leans forward reading the scientist's report. "We don't tell them . . . yet. Let's tell them about the developments of the ether and nothing more until we know more about whatever this thing is."

"I don't think that's wise director," Councilwoman Kelsey Masterson defends Nancy's stance on the topic at debate. "They need to know after all and besides, one of them might know more about it if we tell them. As that one from Varayan said in the earlier discussion; this lack of information could entice complete chaos across the board."

"I am aware of that," Salazar reiterates to calm the discussion. "Here's what we're going to do. We'll tell them about what's going on with the ether but we make no mention of whatever this is until Osiris and his team finds out more about this thing. Meanwhile, we need to configure a network of defense until we can figure out how to get rid of this mist. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me," Councilman Clarence Beard gives thumbs up backing up Director Salazar. "Although we do need to tell them about this thing like Nancy and Kelsey suggested, I also agree with Osiris that we need to learn more about what's really going on in the ether before we share it with them. I vote to wait and see what comes out of their investigation."

"If you think it's the best option," Kelsey admits getting up with the rest of the council. "I don't agree with it but it's better than us arguing all afternoon."

"Finally," Salazar cracks a smile getting up to leave. "We have an agreement so let's get back in there and tell them of these findings." They all head back to the stage where the wizards in attendance have started filing back in. At the area where they sat earlier, Willie and the entourage with him continue their conversation about what may be going on out there.

"Are you sure that this Silas guy is involved in whatever's going down with the ether?" Antonio questions as the group takes their seats. "He has to be some kind of powerful to pull something like this off."

"It's not only him," Willie states as the council returns to the stage and takes their seats. Council Director Salazar walks up to the microphone as the doors are closed and the wizards in attendance take their seats. "I'll explain later."

"For this afternoon meeting the council wants to show you something," the director points to a lowering screen as the lights turn off and a projector turns on. "This was shot from the site where the ether is located just last night." The image shows the mist emitting from the ether at a persistent pace. At the end of the clip, a dark silhouette reveals itself but the clip cuts off. Willie spots the image but doesn't show that he did see it along with several others. The rest of the group sat in shock over what the council recorded. "The ether is what created the mist around the country." Jamie takes the microphone and immediately questions the video.

"Something about this isn't quite right," Jamie looks at the image on a playback. "Mist like that doesn't spread that quickly and cover the entire country without some serious power behind it." Ophelia takes to another microphone.

"There's obviously more to this story than you're telling us," Ophelia observes looking at the video and then over to the group in the middle and notices Willie's demeanor confirming her suspicions. "I'm not the only one who noticed that dark figure at the end of that video." The group breaks into another discussion about the end of the clip with some saying they saw a figure and others saying they did not. "What aren't you telling us?" The members of the council look at each other with puzzled looks on their faces. Councilwoman Calhoun stands up and replaces the director at the microphone.

"Calm down everyone," she starts out easing the growing tension building in the room. "Our lead scientist did record an image of something inside of the ether but we don't know what it is. We were in heavy debate whether or not to tell you all about it." Willie stands and holding out his hand, Jamie hands him the microphone.

"You should have told us about this from the jump," Willie glares at the council on stage disgusted by the lack of information. "That thing you referred to is actually a person." Loud gasps come from everyone in the room. "Do you all know the story 'The Man in the Light'?" Several in the crowd nod confirming and others shake their head in denial. "Well, it's a true story because I know exactly who that person is."

"Don't keep us hanging man," Kelly anxiously awaits the answer. "Who is it?"

"It's a guy named Jalen Watson." The council goes into a mini conference before coming to the microphone.

"We weren't even aware that someone could survive inside there with all of that unstable white energy," Director Salazar questions the sorcerer hearing this for the first time. "How did he end up in the ether?"

"He didn't happen to end up in the ether . . . he was imprisoned there. Eight years ago, I had a chance meeting with this guy; a level _five_ mana master with powers beyond comprehension. He got a hold of that unstable energy and it drove him mad."

"I had no idea someone that powerful even existed," Evelyn admitted listening to the story with everyone else. "So . . . wait, eight years ago . . . that means . . ."

"Yeah, shortly after I was forced to run with Silas McPherson, the only other person who knows about Jalen. As I was saying, Jalen's power got so out of control that Silas and I had no choice but to imprison him in the ether's core just to contain his power. All measures to control him failed miserably. The power went to his head. This happened during the height of the last blue moon."

"Now everything begins to add up," Councilman Vasquez takes the microphone on stage along with Osiris. "If you two put that him in the ether during the last blue moon then . . ."

"Theory suggests that he might be able to get out of there," Osiris figured hearing the story that's been told. "How come we've never heard this story before?"

"I don't go around talking about my past," Willie responded with people beginning to surround him. "I've done and seen things that would make everyone in here cringe but that's not the point. This blue moon period has gradually destabilized the mana grid over the last week or so causing the ether to become erratic. Basically, my guess is that the ether's core has weakened enough to where Jalen might be in the process of breaking out and Silas is helping him do so."

"This sounds like a nightmare I had a few weeks ago," another female wizard with a third microphone speaks up. "It's scary hearing all of this."

"You think that's scary? Here's the kicker: Silas and Jalen are mana-blended partners." A sudden silence fills the entire room as everyone looks on in shock. "Now you realize what the real danger is. If he gets out and they link up, we won't stand a chance in hell of stopping them."

"Unbelievable," Ophelia relaxes and joins the crowding group, "We have to stop this from happening before we all end up dead. Only question is: how do we do it without getting our asses kicked?"

"We have to develop a defense plan for the cities," Director Salazar retakes control of the discussion among the participants. "Question though: when did aura-blending start?"

"There are three pairs back in Varayan just in the last week alone," Willie answers handing the microphone over to Jamie.

"Livalia's got two pairs that can aura-blend and that happened just recently," Jamie affirms recalling a recent event.

"So the question remains," Amy yanks the microphone from Jamie, "how do we deal with an ultra dangerous duo capable of killing every one of us without trying?"

"I guess we redouble our efforts to find Silas McPherson before he has a chance to free his partner," Director Salazar finally outlines a plan for defending the country. "Still, the grid needs to be strengthened against this to give other wizards a chance. We'll have to look into this mana-blending thing also."

"It's a start," Evelyn nods liking what she's hearing, "but we might need another day to figure out the defense plan."

"Then it's decided; we'll take tomorrow to figure something out." The discussion goes into the late afternoon before ending the first of the two day event.

Natalia strolls into Silas's headquarters with a smile on her face along with the rest of her team after the raid on Carson Central High. Right behind her strolling in are Greg and Christina. Sitting down at the table, the three debrief on the day's events.

"I take the attack was a complete success," Silas quizzed the remaining members of his self-appointed team.

"Things went very well," Natalia proudly professes high-fiving her remaining team members. "We crippled Team Hydroflame, put their healer on the shelf, and caused so much chaos that dozens of wizards who got in our way were eliminated. Unfortunately, we lost Riley and Amanda was captured."

"It's not a complete loss so well done. That will stall that ex-protégé long enough for me to free my partner and rain down the destruction that this country is due. Ha, ha, ha . . ."

Sitting in the windowsill of his hotel room, Willie looks out his window at the blue moon obscured by the thickening mist. Looking over the horizon, he quietly lets his mind wonder.

"_What the hell Silas_," he whispers to himself staring at the moon. "_I hope with everything I have that you aren't trying to free that maniac. I swear, if you are, I _will_ stop you both or die trying_." Evelyn notices him in the window and approaches.

"Don't worry," she snaps him out of his train of thought. "We'll find him and make sure that Jalen guy never gets out."

"We have to find him Ev," Willie tells her never taking his eyes off the moon. "We can't let that power run loose in this country again. Aceleon won't stand a chance." She wraps her arms around him to ease his worry. Under the brightness of the moonlight, Willie's sapphire crystal begins to glow very brightly as both he and Evelyn's auras flare up and blend into a colorful rainbow enveloping both of them lasting only a few seconds before powering down. Unaware of the fact that they have blended, both of them head to their separate beds and call it a night.


	14. High School Massacre

_Wizard Chronicles 2: Aura of the Blue Moon_

Chapter 14: High School Massacre

_**Thursday - 3:30 p.m.**_

The final bell rings with strange noises ending a disastrous day on campus as beaten and battered students drag themselves out of the building. Ambulances continue to carry off those who are seriously injured to the city's three hospitals. Dragging their way off campus, Kali, Olivia and Lila fly out and make their way to the facility to rest after the destructive battle.

"How in the hell did we _not _see this coming?" Kali asked the girls as they flew off with a grudge. "At least Crystal captured that Amanda chick she faced in the tournament otherwise this whole day would've been a disaster."

"Are you kidding me," Olivia snaps at her partner leaving their smoldering school in the mist. "This whole battle was a living nightmare and we're lucky we survived it. Let's get to the facility and start trying to get over this hellish day and try to figure things out."

"I'm more concerned about what Willie will think when he finds out about this attack," Lila looks through the mist as the facility comes into view. "I know he won't be back until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest, but I still remember his temper."

"I pray he and Evelyn find out what's going on out there," Kali smiles entering the facility taking a seat in the lounge. "Waking up to this mist wasn't a nice way to start any day."

"I'm sorry about your sister K," Lila apologizes for a situation that occurred earlier in the day. "We are partners and everything but I couldn't get to her in time."

"It's ok. Everyone was caught off guard with this attack. The best thing right now is to figure out how to tell Willie about Nick, Jesse and Alicia." The three continue their discussion into the early evening.

_**Friday - 1:15 p.m.**_

Wizards exit the Artortia Convention Center after the two day summit and head for their respective homes to tell their crews about the new defense plans. Last out are Willie, Evelyn, Jamie and Amy discussing their next move. Willie looks up as the mist grows thicker.

"Any idea how we are to coordinate something like this," Jamie questions the party as they take to the skies heading out of the city. "The radars are still down."

"Don't worry," Willie smiles at him as they reach the point where they split off to go their separate ways. "We'll figure it out. Right now, we need to head for home and check on our crews and make sure everything's all right; plus, I want to give mine the gifts we got for them."

"You sure seem calmer than you were last night," Jamie gives him a curious look, "What gives?"

"Just had a good night's sleep," Willie shrugs his shoulders before continuing. "I'll see you guys after this is all over. We have a defense network to somehow try and synchronize through this mess. I wish you and your crew the best of luck."

"Thanks man," Jamie and Amy wave good-bye as they fly off towards Livalia and Willie and Evelyn head off towards the aura facility to relax and tell their team of the latest developments.

The staff at the aura facility scrambles to get wizards back on their feet after the previous day's mayhem at Carson Central. With so many injuries and continued chaos across the country, workers have the aura chambers going double-time to help with the high volume of injuries. Alicia's absence has turned the center into disorganized madness. A loud bang gets everyone's attention as one of the chambers breaks down.

"Oh great," one of the workers rushes over to check out what caused the breakdown. "This just keeps getting worse and the other machines are at their limit."

"Things can't possibly get any worse," Kali sits on the sofa in the main lounge taking a break. A doctor hands her a folder with the latest update on Melanie's condition. Reading a few lines, she closes and throws the folder on the table in front of her and breaks down.

"It's not good isn't it?" Olivia consoles her partner picking up the folder. Kali looks at her trying to fight back the tears. "You can tell me."

"My sister's getting worse and the doctors think she might not make it to the end of the day. I don't know how to . . ." the front doors open to the facility and the girls jump expecting another stream of patients. Two people walk inside with the doors closing quickly. Recognizing who the figures are, Kali runs into Willie's arms unable to keep her tears back any longer. "I'm glad you're here."

"We're glad to be back," Evelyn gathers from the amount of activity in the building. "From how this place is mess, I guess the place has been rather busy."

"You have no idea what's happened to us since you two left yesterday morning. We tried to contact you two but communications are jammed."

"We never got any message and that's probably because of this irritating mist," Willie walks with the girls into the main room. The staff continues to work on the chamber that broke down. "Okay, this was _not_ how we left this place Wednesday night. Where's Alicia? This place is a complete mess."

"That's part of what happened," Olivia admits directing him to the main monitor. "Silas sent his squad of goons to attack us yesterday and they had friends – lots of them. We were caught off guard and it was bad."

"Wow. Ladies, you're going to have to tell us what exactly happened. Based on how upset you already are, I take it not everyone survived."

"What happened to us yesterday was scarier than being stuck in the mana grid for four years," Lila recalls the beginning of the previous day. "We were all stunned by this mist that appeared at daybreak.

"We just saw you two fly out of town," Kali takes over recalling what she saw out of her window. "Our parents weren't so sure about us walking to school given the state of the sky . . ."

_**30 Hours Earlier**_

_**Thursday - 7:22 a.m.**_

Tension grips the campus as students arrive to begin another day of school. Much of the chatter is about the dark blue mist that has gripped the sky. Various students and some wizards, unsure about the nature of the mist, talk with the principal about leaving their communicators on during class in case of alerts but he turns them down. At the flagpole, Alexis and her team gather up with their latest meeting to discuss what they learned the previous evening.

"You're telling us that you and Crystal did that mana-blending thing we saw at the tournament?" Sakita ponders hearing the story about the showdown with the werewolves the previous evening.

"I'm more concerned with what those wolves told us before leaving us on their doorstep," Alexis explains her group replaying in her mind what she and Crystal heard last night. "They sense trouble ahead and they were leaving town."

"That's great," Landon takes a deep breath. "I, for one, am glad they're gone. Wonder what made them leave though?"

"Something's brewing," Crystal turns and answers looking directly into his eyes. "Since Monday's tournament, the blogs have been ablaze with reports of random monster attacks all over the country. Now there's this mist that has the entire country rattled."

"What do the blogs say about it?" Jasmine takes out her phone and checks her Facebook page seeing if anyone else is talking. "You weren't kidding about everyone being worried. Several of my friends report being jumped by wild creatures on their way to school in Aldertown."

"I worry that we might be next," Daniel looks out to the parking lot as cars fill spaces and people make their way onto the campus. At the band hall, Olivia and Lila make their way towards the sisters along with the rest of the group in their usual morning activities. Nick and Jesse are with their group trading cards to improve their decks.

"What up everybody?" Olivia gets everyone's attention waving at them walking up to where the girls have set up. "This mist is not a good sign. Trouble is indeed headed our way."

"Are you familiar with this mist?" Kali speaks to her partner over the sound of the bell beginning the school day.

"I'll tell you about it later." The group all go their separate ways to get to their respective first classes of the day.

Natalia puts away her cell phone with a smile after talking to Silas and starts the march into the city. Seeing the high school in the distance, she cracks her familiar evil smile thinking about her orders to wreak as much havoc as humanly possible. Behind her, Greg, Riley, Christina and Amanda anxiously look on anticipating the signal to attack.

"We have to attack this place?" Riley admires the scenery the campus provides. "An ambush is out of the question as they'll see us coming from a mile away."

"Not necessarily," Natalia overhears before turning around to the rest of her team. "This mist has blinded all radar so no one will know what we're up to until we're right on top of them."

"That sounds good," Greg rubs his hands ready for action. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Settle down. First we need to surround the entire campus to make sure no one gets out. After that, we attack but only after my signal. Now let's get set up to do this. Christina and Riley, you two are in charge of the skies. Everyone else is on the ground. Everyone stealthily takes to their positions around the school awaiting the signal to attack.

The back of the campus is not much between the buildings and the edge of the woods that surround the back half of the property. The looming mist shrouds the nearby tree line adding to the angst. Closing a door to a shed full of clay-making supplies, Crystal walks with fellow classmate and close friend Danielle Baker as they make their way back to their ceramics class to make more clay so their class could continue their work.

"I don't like the look of this mist," Danielle cringes as the back door to their classroom comes into view. "Thank goodness we've made it back so we can get out of this . . . what was that?" Looking over to the base of the tree line, rustling can be heard and the sound of flapping wings gets the girls' attention. "Sounds like wings and something in the woods."

"Probably nothing," Crystal assumes looking around not recognizing the sounds. A loud roar rings down on the girls making them cringe. "Danielle, take the supplies and get inside. I'm going to take a look around."

"Ok," she obliges taking the supplies and opening the door. "Please be careful."

"I will." Crystal watches as Danielle closes the door. Strapping on her communicator, she quickly selects a card to get a bird's eye view of the area. "Not sure if summoning anything is ok by the rules but something doesn't feel right around here." Three cards materialize on her communicator. Looking around, she sees that no one is present. "Now, let's see what's going on around here – I summon my Wirewood Elf, equip it with Whispersilk Cloak and enchant it with Dragon Wings!" The elf appears in front of her cloaked and takes a knee. "Two things: check out these woods and the nearby skyline." The elf nods and runs into the woods to scan the immediate area. Peeking from behind the trees, Riley and Christina take a break from their aerial patrol to spy on the unaware wizard.

"She's trying to spoil our ambush," Christina panics reaching for her deck. "We can't let her warn the school."

"I know but not yet," Riley warns her. "React too soon and the entire school will be alerted. Let's wait until her creature returns." Crystal's elf soon emerges from the trees and reports in on the things he's seen.

"Creatures and wizards are surrounding the school preparing an attack," the elf tells the young wizard noticing the back door to her classroom starting to open. "Plus, you're being watched right now," he points to the trees to her left.

"Thanks now return," the elf disappears and Crystal starts walking toward the woods. The sound of rustling confirms her suspicions and starts to run towards her classroom.

"I cast Arrest!" a voice calls out getting Crystal's attention causing her to stop. Energy forms around her and binds her by her wrists and ankles. Walking towards her, Christina and Riley smile looking over their capture.

"Unfortunately, we can't let you warn everyone," Riley smarts leaning into Crystal's ear. "This attack will happen and everyone you care about will parish."

"These restraints can't hold me you know," Crystal snaps focusing her power blocking out Riley's insults. "As soon as I have enough power I'm going to . . ."

"I cast Pacifism!" Christina calls out freezing the restrained wizard mid-sentence. "You're not doing anything until we destroy this place. You see, the team you work for has been a thorn in our leader's side for some time now. Now we're serving another entity who . . ."

"I cast Demystify!" another voice yells through the mist freeing Crystal from her restraints and stasis. Looking over, Melanie walks into view with her two cards glowing causing the two invaders to step back. "What the hell is going on out here?"

"There's an attack about to go down," Crystal warns Melanie seeing the two disappear back into the mist. "They mentioned something about an ambush. Good thing you found me out here."

"Yeah, I am running an errand for my teacher when I heard the commotion out here. And here I am."

"We need to warn the school about this. How do we . . ." the ground starts to rumble as one by one, various worms emerge right in front of the girls. "It must be starting. Go and warn the school; I'll hold these guys off as best I can." Three cards materialize on Crystal's communicator and Melanie runs towards the building to warn the main office. "Let's dance; I summon my Wirewood Guardian, Timberwatch Elf and Woodcloaker!" The creatures emerge in a swarm of green energy staring down the worms.

Melanie sneaks her way into the main building avoiding the guards when she notices a number of snakes in the hallway.

"Oh shit," she mutters seeing the threats in the hallway. "Mystic Snakes and Serpentine Basilisk; if there's one thing I can't stand its snakes." Looking down the hallway, she sees the fire alarm halfway down on the right side of the hall. "That'll get everyone's attention not to mention me into serious trouble." Seeing a guard walk outside, she makes a dash for the alarm as a snake bites her on the arm causing her to collapse. "Got to get everyone outside," she reaches up the wall as snakes continue to bite into her pulling the fire alarm before losing consciousness.

Students rush outside to get clear of the building in lieu of the alarms blaring throughout the campus. Many take a few steps into the parking lot before stopping in their tracks. Walking with their French class, Alexis and Nick get outside when they see students stopped not moving the pile.

"Wonder what's going on with all of them?" Alexis wonders why the students haven't continued to move the pile.

"Let's find out then," Nick smiles as the pair plows through the crowd only to go wide-eyed when they reach the front of the group. "What the . . ." hundreds of wizards are a few yards in front of them stretching into the mist. "This is not good." Natalia and Amanda walk to the front of their group with smiles on their faces.

"Well," Amanda throws her hands up staring down the scared students, "there goes our ambush plan. What do we do now?"

"We do the next best thing," Natalia pulls out her deck. "Everybody attack! I summon Daru Cavalier and Aven Redeemer!" The creatures appear and charge in causing the students to scatter. Nick immediately types a code on his communicator.

"Now hear this," he speaks into the device to everyone via the school's loudspeaker network, "this is a code red. The school is under attack! All wizards defend your school and fellow classmates!"

"I have to find Crystal," Alexis admits running off towards the main building. Lila runs through the halls searching for Melanie when several gusts of wind blow past her.

"Flyers," she surmised reaching the center hallway seeing snakes around her unconscious partner but no sign of the flyers. "Oh no," a card materializes on her communicator, "got to stop them – I cast Slice and Dice!" Sharp objects stream from the card wiping out every snake in the hallway. Rushing up to her, she protects her as the building walls crumble.

Worms continue to burrow through the alley between the buildings flinging people and wizards in all directions. Rushing into the alley, Alicia tries to find anyone through the mist, falling debris and the noises of people crying out for help. A loud thud in the direction of the band hall gets her attention. Walking over, she sees Nick barely able to get to his feet.

"Steady," she stretches her hands out over the wound in his leg. Energy streams from her hands onto his leg healing his injury. "How did we go from a regular school day to an all out brawl?"

"Not entirely sure," he catches his breath after the fall. "The fire alarm went off and the next thing I know I'm in a fight and there's mayhem everywhere." Natalia and Amanda walk into the back portion of the alley amid the explosions and falling debris.

"I'm just about sick of seeing that ridiculous healer," Natalia holds out her hand as the card in it begins to glow. "Time to get rid of you both – I summon Streetbreaker Wurm!" The worm barrels underground before charges out of the ground directly underneath the helpless wizards with both of them in its mouth. "Get rid of them." Crunching down, the worm flings them both towards a shaded area. Alicia slams onto a picnic table before banging her head onto the concrete ground knocking her unconscious. Nick's open wound flies into the edge of the overhang before flopping to the ground mortally wounded. "Well, that was easy." Two arrows come through the mist taking out the wurm grabbing the girls' attention. "What the . . ." Crystal and Alexis stroll in front of the pair.

Greg rolls through the main building smashing everything in sight. Strolling through the skirmishes taking place, he turns down the science hall where Jesse is holding his own against a group of four wizards.

"That must be one of those wizards we have to kill, he ponders to himself walking down the hall to get a closer look at the fight.

"This can't be happening," Jesse admits to himself fending off wave after wave of spells. A card materializes on his communicator. "I cast Volcanic Eruption!" Explosions rock the hallway with all four opponents taking damage before collapsing. Jesse sits to rest for a bit after the fracas. "Man we really need Willie right now."

"Too bad you're not going to see him ever again," Greg's deep voice gets Jesse's attention getting him to his feet. "Since you're drained, you can't possibly stop this," he holds up a card from his deck as it begins to glow. "I cast Urza's Rage!' The flames wrap around his arm and surge out in one thunderous blast blowing the weakened wizard back against the lockers at the end of the hall. "Now I'll make sure that you . . ."

"I cast Fireball!" a female voice screams getting Greg's attention dodging the blind attack. Olivia charges down the hall causing Greg to bail out one of the side doors into the battle-latent parking lot. Olivia checks on Jesse seeing her bodyguards barge in through the open doors.

"Look after him," she orders her guards as she gets up and runs back down the science hall. "I'm going to find Kali and put an end to this mess." In the main parking lot, Kali is on her own defending upwards of thirty students against Christina, who barely escaped being killed, and her soldiers.

"Everyone, get inside," she yells out to the scampering students. "I'll handle her." Two cards materialize on her communicator staring at her opponent. "I've only done this once but we swore to defend this school by any means necessary; I summon Akroma, Angel of Wrath and Akroma, Angel of Fury!" Both angels appear around her ready to strike. "Attack those soldiers!" The angels strike and wipe out the creatures.

"Not bad," Christina observes the angels with a scowl. "Looks like I'm going to take it up a level." She pulls four cards from her pocket with a glow on them. "I summon four Binding Angels!" the winged creatures surround her causing Kali to step back.

"Not those things again," she remembers from the day she was attacked. "I never liked those soldiers – obliterate them!"

"If you think for one second you can stop me by yourself," Christina laughs pulling a new card. "Not happening. I cast . . ."

"Now hold on," Olivia yells out running up to her partner passing through the scattering crowd. "You might not want to do that. So, how do you purpose we stop her?"

"I've got a card that will end this entire nightmare just in time for lunch," Kali materializes her favorite card and shows it to her partner. "This will do the trick no problem."

"Why didn't you cast it when the chaos started?"

"I can only project this card's power in one direction. Even with Elena's power, I need even more if I'm to spread this energy across the campus."

"I'm here now so let's do it," blending their powers, the chosen card starts to glow intensely.

"We cast Day of Judgment!" both say in unison seeing the card react. Energy spreads from both of them enveloping the entire campus. Creatures on the property are instantly vaporized leaving the invaders defenseless. Near the band hall, Crystal and Alexis continue their standoff against Natalia and Amanda as the light reaches them destroying their creatures.

"Looks like our friends have managed to save the day," Alexis notices the energy around them and seeing the wurms that were summoned earlier in the morning being destroyed. "Now what do you do traitors?"

"Looks like we're done here," Amanda admits turning to leave. "We better get back to Silas and report on what happened. Besides, I can't sense Riley anymore."

"I guess you're right," Natalia admits dialing a number on her cell phone. "This message is to everyone still fighting: let's get out of here!" The invaders immediately take off into the mist.

"You aren't going anywhere," Crystal stands firm as a card materializes on her communicator. "I cast Grab the Reigns!" A long rope forms in Crystal's hand and uses it to bind Amanda. "You're going to explain all of this to our leader and the authorities."

Students begin dragging corpses out to the triage unit that has been set up in the back of the alley. Ambulances start trickling in getting those that are heavily injured to the hospitals. Walking out to the triage unit, Lila carries Melanie to the first available section of the unit under the partially damaged shaded area.

"We'll take her," the school nurse smiles as two assistants lay the unconscious wizard down on the table. "Any idea what happened to her?"

"From the looks of it," Lila thinks back to the scene she came in on, "she must've been bitten by who knows how many snakes. I found her next to the fire alarm. I figured she probably pulled it."

"If that's the case then we owe my sister our lives," Kali peeks around a curtain hearing the discussion with a bandaged left arm. Olivia's bodyguards carry a badly burned Jesse outside looking for an available space to set him.

"Over here," Olivia waves to her entourage as they bring the badly burned individual to the makeshift room that was just cleared. "The burn is worse than I thought."

"Where's Nick?" Jesse mutters wondering about his friend. He strains to sit up but the extreme pain of the burn knocks him back down.

"Sorry man, he's gone. They found his body torn to shreds. Alicia has a severe concussion so she can't help."

"One thing is clear," Lila carries two lunch trays and hands one to her friend. "We got our asses handed to us on a silver platter considering the casualties we racked up."

"I hate to admit it but you're right," Kali sighs looking at the mist. "I can't believe we got caught sleeping on this."

"Well, let's spend the rest of the day helping out get things back in order." The three go and continue helping the injured.

_**Present Day**_

_**Friday - 2:31 p.m.**_

"There you have it," Olivia and the girls finish telling Willie and Evelyn the story of what happened at Carson Central. "Yesterday was one of the ugliest days I've ever experienced – other than losing my mom of course."

"Goddamn it Silas," Willie sighs leaning back on the sofa. "This could not have come at a worse time."

"I'm sorry that we couldn't have done more to stop this," Kali speaks between her tears worrying about her sister.

"It's ok. We learned that this mist came from the ether – or rather, the person in it. That's what blinded the radars and our communicators. The school wouldn't have seen this attack coming until it was too late."

"That explains the mist," Olivia surmises on the ambush, "but what's this about a person inside the ether?"

"It's part of our next mission. Silas is trying to free his mana-blend partner whom he and I had to imprison inside of that thing eight years ago."

"You're talking about Jalen Watson aren't you?"

"Yeah, the rest of us in that convention figured out Silas's actual plan."

"I remember Silas talking about how he missed having him around."

"How strong is this guy?" Lila wonders not having a clue on this individual.

"You have no idea," Willie interrupts as he stands and walks into the main lab. "Right now we need to figure out how a defense plan for the city and somehow coordinate restructuring the mana grid."

"What defense plan?" Kali wonders seeing Willie approach the main computer.

"By the way, where's Amanda?"

"She's being held at the Varayan City Jail without bond," Olivia recalls seeing her carted away in a police car. "She's being charged for her role in the attack."

"I'll have a chat with her tomorrow. We have to find where Silas is and stop him from freeing that maniac."

Darkness sets in on the city and with what's happened, people are apprehensive about walking about in the night. Street lights flicker through the mist with house lights barely visible from the sidewalk. Walking down the street to their homes, Willie, Kali and Olivia look upon the emptiness that is their street.

"This is really creepy," Kali observes seeing the lack of activity on the street. "People are freaking out about what's happened the past two days."

"I can imagine," Willie notices walking up the pathway to his house. "You girls want to come in for dinner?"

"I'm in," Olivia confirms along with Kali.

"My parents are with Melanie at the hospital so who knows when they'll be home," Kali admits as the three walk inside. Max eagerly hugs his brother welcoming him back as Willie put his things down in the living room.

"Mom," Max screams running into the kitchen, "He's home." Beverly runs out and hugs her son after his two day trip.

"Hey mom," Willie smiles as they end their embrace sit in the living room along with the girls.

"So how did it go?" Beverly awaits an answer to ease the angst of what's going on.

"We did find out this mist came from the ether, another figure from my past is trying to resurface, and I just found out what happened at school yesterday with the rest of the team."

"Whoa, what are you all going to do now?"

"There's a ton to do but tomorrow morning I'm going to pay Amanda a visit and find out where Silas has set up shop. It's important to stop him from freeing his partner."

"Remember to get some rest and that goes for all of you. Dinner will be ready shortly so just relax." Beverly returns to the kitchen to finish cooking.

"So what's the total death toll from what happened yesterday and the status of our fallen members?"

"Well," Kali tries to figure based on what they saw and the actual number recorded on the news, "based on what we know now, somewhere around a hundred fifty people and about eighty of those are wizards."

"Basically it's half of the experienced wizards that go to our school," Olivia dejectedly admits. "Also, Alicia suffered a severe concussion and broken ribs and Jesse was burned over forty percent of his body.

"Well, that's unfortunate," Willie grabs the remote and changes the channel on the television. "For now, we do as my mom suggested and get some rest. We have a busy next few days ahead." Everyone enjoys a nice dinner before the girls head home to call it a night.


	15. Gift of the Mystics

_Wizard Chronicles 2: Aura of the Blue Moon_

Chapter 15: Gift of the Mystics

The heart of downtown Varayan remains still as night with the exception of the sounds of emergency vehicles echoing through the neighborhoods in the early dawn. Just past the abandoned district stands Red Circle Medical Center, the largest of the city's three hospitals. The nurses and doctors have been going double overtime since the Carson Central attack dealing with all range of injuries. Sitting in one of the seven waiting rooms, the Danielson family sits around with eager anticipation awaiting news about Melanie.

"I wish they would just say something already," Marina paces around the room stopping at a window to view the scenery. "All this waiting around is killing me."

"Keep that up and you'll wear out the carpet," Kali enters the room with coffee for her parents as they continue waiting for more news on their daughter. Marina takes one of the cups and sits next to her husband. "No news since last night?"

"Not a single word," Clarence sighs looking out the window behind his seat. "We were told last night that she might not make it to this morning but that's the last we heard from the doctor tending to her."

"So how did Willie react to the news about what happened at school on Thursday?" Marina asks seeing her daughter taking a seat across from them.

"He wasn't happy to say the least," Kali remembers what she was told about what her boyfriend learned the other day. "Unfortunately that's not what's troubling. He also said . . ." The doctor approaches the family getting their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt," the doctor somberly speaks to the three individuals. "Melanie has made it through the night but it's still touch and go right now. The poison in her system has put her in a comatose state and we can't get it out of her system."

"Can you save her?" Marina jumps up pleading with the doctor.

"We'll do what we can but it's really up to her. Now if you'll excuse me," he walks off to see his other patients leaving a distraught Marina.

Shoppers pour into Trailview Mall despite the mist to check out the latest sales. Coming out of one of the food stores, Willie finds an empty table to sit and enjoy his lunch before finishing the last set of errands his parents sent him out on.

"Just one more stop and I'm done for the day," he scans his communicator's news feed looking for anything interesting.

_This is Varayan Headline News with the midday report. I'm Amy Malvestan. Our top story at this midday hour continues to be the aftermath of the attack on Carson Central High School. Earlier this morning authorities arrested seventeen-year-old Natalia Ducharme at her home without incident for her role in the attack. She and another female, Amanda McClain, sister of convicted felon Misty McClain, are being held at the Varayan City Jail awaiting their first court appearance. Federal officials are getting involved but both girls have lawyers and they refuse to talk._

_ "Right now we're trying to find out who their leader is and where that individual is hiding," Officer James Landers stands before the camera responding to a question. "Unfortunately both ladies have no intention of talking."_

_ Our sources have found that the attack and this mist befalling the country are related. No one knows for sure and the council is not talking to any press members but issued a statement late last night:_

_ "We are monitoring the current situation and will act when the time is appropriate. We will speak no further until everything has been cleared up."_

_ We will take a short break and return with the weather. _

"Well that's just great," Willie turns off his communicator and takes a bit of the chili-cheese dog he purchased. "Looks like an opportunity just presented itself." Olivia sits across from him unaware of her presence.

"Good thing that Natalia got arrested," Olivia gets his attention snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Oh, hey Olivia," Willie shakes the cobwebs out of his head. "That is good news though. Going over to the jail in a bit after I take care of some business for my mom. We've got to find Silas before that jackass does something stupid. Why aren't you on one of your photo shoots?"

"No one dares to work outside for fear of monster attacks. Everyone's so freaked out that most outside jobs have been suspended until further notice. I'm surprised that Kali's not with you right now."

"She's still worried about her sister so she's with her family at Red Circle. Since you look as bored as I do, want to roll with me and gather some intel like the old days? I'm heading to the jail to confront Amanda and Natalia to find out where our old boss has hidden himself."

"I'm in. Thanks to this mist, I have nothing to do today. This will be fun. Too bad Lila's sick otherwise she'd be here too."

"Let's get of here then," the two walk out of the mall. Willie's cell phone rings to the set ringtone of T.I. and Justin Timberlake's song "Dead and Gone" getting his attention. Seeing an unfamiliar number, he presses the answer key and a look comes across his face. "Hello."

"Thank goodness I am able to reach you," the low voice responds in a familiar tone. Willie goes wide-eyed.

"Misty?"

Outside of Rovenia, streams of white energy burst through the cracks in the ground. Several creatures touch down on the ground and rush off in various directions. Walking up, Silas looks down as a dark silhouette reveals itself in the brightness of the white energy.

"Nice to see things are progressing nicely," Silas observes the behavior of the ether. "We've blinded the council and there's no sign that my former right hand man knows what's going on."

"Don't be so sure about that," Jalen warns him through the whistling of more energy escaping the ether and into the mist. "I can sense that fool has already figured us out and is trying to stop us."

"I'll find and kill him before he has the chance."

"Don't be so hasty. We have to wait until I'm out of this prison. The peak of the blue moon will be here and then we can take him down together."

"Fine, we'll wait but I don't like it." He walks off avoiding the police patrols.

The yards of the Aceleon Correctional Facility come alive as inmates walk out of their cells for their three hours of daylight exercise to do what they wish. Most choose to head outside awaiting visitors as visiting hours ran through this period. Many of the female inmates wait inside in the common rooms. Alone at a corner table, Misty looks toward the door eagerly waiting for her guest. A loud buzzer signals the opening of the doors to the room. The whole room turns and watches as the two individuals take seats across from the convicted killer.

"Okay Misty," Willie observes the room seeing the inmates ogle Olivia. "You got me out here so what's so important that you had to see me in person?"

"I wanted to talk to you about my sister," she starts out leaning in close to the two. "But I bet you can already sense the real reason I called you out here." Willie goes wide-eyed feeling the mysterious energy signature.

"You've become a mystic," he whispers keeping his voice down. "I didn't think they existed on this planet anymore."

"You're sure about that?" Olivia leans in so no one around the room would hear their conversation. "I do remember Silas telling us about them years ago. They don't exist anymore."

"It's obvious they now do," Misty sits back and explains to the duo. "Several days ago I was visited in my dreams by the spirit of the first mystic to ever walk this planet."

"Ramia," Olivia recalls the original story of the mystics. "According to the legends she is the first being to set foot on this continent."

"True. She and the other mystics were wiped out ten years ago when a madman named Jalen Watson absorbed the ether's white energy and drained them of their power before killing them all."

"I wasn't aware of this when I crossed paths with the guy," Willie leans back folding his arms stewing over what has been said. "Jalen always had this unquenchable thirst for power."

"Ramia told me what you and Silas did to prevent him from running wild. Also, she wants me to pass along the fact that the other mystic souls are scattered around back home."

"I haven't picked up anything around town since last week's brouhaha. Plus this mist has my powers completely on edge."

"You'll need them if you're to stop Jalen. Besides, one of six other mystics is my sister."

"That's why you brought me here. You want to make sure that your sister never loses her powers right?"

"You read me like a book. My sister's soul is also the soul of Ramia's sister Artemis. Your crystal will guide you . . ." a guard appears at the door to the common room.

"All right everyone," the guard announces through a bullhorn getting everyone's attention. "Visiting hour is now over so say your goodbyes." People get up and start filing out of the building. Willie and Olivia rise from their chairs and begin to head out.

"One last thing," Misty calls out to them. "Don't let Silas find out what you're up to." Walking outside of the property, the duo heads towards Willie's car to return to town.

"That was completely unexpected," Olivia admitted leaning on his 2003 Acura RSX Type-S. "The blue moon's peak is in three days and now we have to track down beings that aren't supposed to exist?"

"I know right," Willie admits unlocking the door to his car. "I don't know if what Misty told us is even true but we will look into it. If Silas taught us anything, it's how to get things done in a short amount of time." Looking at his car window, he notices his crystal pulsing erratically and cracks a smile. "Isn't that right Silas?" The muscular man appears behind him with a smile on his face. Olivia jumps back seeing him for the first time in four years.

"You always know when I come around," Silas cackles seeing Willie turn around stare him down. "What? You two aren't happy to see me?"

"What are you doing here Silas?" Olivia walks around joining the confrontation. "The last time we were together wasn't good."

"I can't see two of the best servants I've ever known? Besides, the offer still stands to rejoin me and become the most dominant team this country has ever known."

"Stop spewing that bullshit," Willie snaps back causing Silas to drop his smile and scowl. "We both know you didn't just happen to show up here as we were leaving so why are you here?"

"I'm going to convince that stubborn woman to rejoin the cause before . . ."

"Not going to happen," Olivia smiles laying her arm over Willie's shoulder. "That chick is now under the protection of the mystics." Silas's eyes open wider stopping him mid statement.

"Yeah, should've seen my face when she told us," Willie adds smiling at his former boss. "By the way, I know all about Jalen and the fact that you're trying to free him from the ether."

"So what if I am? There's no way you're stopping me from freeing him. Once we're reunited, this country will be ours for the taking."

"There you go talking out of your ass again. If you free Jalen, he will doom us all. You may want your partner back, but there will be no stopping him this time."

"As long as I get what I want, I don't give a rat's ass what happens to the rest of this pathetic patch of dirt. What are you going to do about it?"

"For one thing get my convergence device back. I can't let you bring that nightmare back into this country."

"This stunt of yours is going to get all of us killed," Olivia warns their former boss. "Once he wipes us out, what's going to stop him from consuming your power?"

"Not going to be a problem," Silas snarls at them fading out. "By the way, he also told me about your newfound powers and that . . ."

"I'm a level one mana master," Willie finishes his sentence cracking a smile. "I already know." Silas fades out in front of the duo staring intently at the entrails of his energy. "At least that wasn't awkward in any strange way, was it?"

"Completely," Olivia responds walking to get into his car.

"Good, I'm not the only one who feels that way. Let's get out of here."

Activity at Red Circle picks up as doctors scramble to handle a sudden inflow of patients from the latest round of random attacks. The waiting rooms fill up with concerned families worried about those that are injured. Rushing into the waiting room, Crystal rushes to the desk hoping for guidance.

"Did a girl come in here by the name of Sakita Harrelson?" Crystal frantically asks the lady at the desk who searches the database.

"Yes," the lady turns from the screen and looks at the concerned teen, "she came in a short time ago and is in surgery right now. You family?"

"I'm her sister! We got into a scrap with some goblins and it didn't go well."

"I could've guessed that you were wizards. Anyway, you'll have to wait in the waiting room and a doctor will be with you shortly." Dejectedly, Crystal nods walking to the waiting room dialing a number on her cell phone.

"Mom," Crystal fights back the tears hearing her mother's voice. Walking out of the restroom, Kali rejoins her family as a doctor walks up to them.

"I'm happy to say that Melanie has come out of her coma and is in fair condition," the doctor smiles seeing Marina's and Clarence's face light up. "You can go in and see her but only for a few minutes."

"What about the poison you spoke of?" Kali asks wondering what's going on with her sister.

"The poison's effects are still there but shouldn't affect her motor functions. We did analyze the poison but we're still not sure what it is."

"Can you get me a copy of that report? Maybe my boyfriend will make some sense of it. He heads the aura research facility."

"Sure. I'll take you to the room where Melanie has been placed." Everyone walks toward the elevator and rides it up to the floor where her room is.

In the heart of the city and outside of the police station lies a building five stories up. Bars line the windows of the building to keep criminals up. The Varayan City Jail is among the most secure buildings in the city next to city hall. Inside, security cameras keep an eye on everyone who comes and goes along with those who are being held in the vast number of cells. Guards guide Amanda and Natalia inside one of the many interrogation rooms before leaving and locking the door behind them.

"Wonder who wants to try and talk to us now?" Natalia whispers to her friend noticing the door open and in walks Willie and Olivia. "Wonder if you two are still steaming from what we did to the school?"

"As much as I want to wring your neck about what happened," Olivia leans across the table at the pair, "we're here for other reasons."

"You boneheads have really made it hard for us right now," Willie sits across from them seeing Olivia do the same. "Thanks to that attack, the city's even more vulnerable to more of these random attacks."

"And there's nothing you can do about it," Amanda leans back in her chair satisfied with their work. "When Silas comes and gets us out of here . . ."

"Aren't you two dumber than you look," Olivia smirks giving a stare to Willie who nods in affirmation. "He's not coming for you. He doesn't care about you or your team."

"He did the same thing to the two of us," Willie adds in. "When we got locked up, he never came for us so what makes you think he'll come for you?"

"We have faith that he will . . ."

"Don't bother with any excuses for that loser," Olivia changes the subject. "In less than three days the world as we know it will tear at the seams. We need to know where that jackass has set up shop so we can stop a nightmare from happening."

"You're not getting a damn thing out of us," Natalia pouts turning to her side facing the wall. "So you can forget going after him."

"Figured your stubborn ass would go this route," Willie gets up and walks over to the young lady putting his hand on her forehead. "Since you won't cooperate, you won't need your powers anymore." The crystal glows brightly as it absorbs the lady's mana aura leaving her powerless.

"How about you?" Olivia asks Amanda looking on with a blank look of fear. "Care to tell us where Silas is or he'll do the same thing to you."

"Hold on a second," Willie sits back down across from Amanda. "Fortunately, your sister put in a word for you so you're safe in a way. But I do need for you to stare into my crystal for a few seconds. We need to be sure about something." Amanda stares intensely at the crystal as it begins to glow. Her eyes immediately go from brown to a deep sky blue. Her aura changes as a figure takes over her being.

"My name is Artemis," the spirit speaks with a soft voice. "I'm the mystic of the oceans and guide to all those with blue auras." Artemis senses the power of the two wizards. "I sense that I'm in the presence of a young mana master."

"Believe me Artemis the pleasure's all ours," Willie and Olivia bow to the powerful mystic. "We were informed that your sister Ramia has surfaced so we had to verify."

"I know that my sister has taken refuge in the sister of the one my soul now inhabits. Now on to business: I know of the threat looming over the country in the coming days. My sister and I have convened in the astral plane and have awakened once more to end the one called Jalen once and for all."

"That's great and all but time's growing rather short," Olivia admits to Artemis growing concerned. "The peak of the blue moon is at 9:00 p.m. Tuesday night."

"Then we must hurry," Artemis holds out her hand and all see a swirl of blue and white mana convene and take the shape of a dozen battery-like structures. "These will give you the energy and protection necessary to enter the ether's chasm and do battle with the troublesome duo without the ether ripping your insides out. Just consume them before the peak of the blue moon."

"That's good but what about a plan to deal with the ether itself?"

"Leave that to me," Willie smiles looking at the structures. "Thanks to these I now have a plan but first things first: I have to get my convergence device back."

"We still don't know where Silas has set up his operation."

"I believe this vessel can speak to that," Artemis affirms as her aura begins to fade out. "Don't let the gift fall into the wrong hands." Her aura fades out and Amanda regains control of her body unaware of what has happened.

"What just happened?" Amanda looks around the room getting her bearings.

"You were about to tell us where Silas has set up shop," Willie leans forward awaiting an answer.

"Oh. He has a place that's just inside Kaborn City and it's cloaked." Willie smacks his forehead and Olivia shakes her head.

"Thanks for that," the pair gets up to walk on out. "By the way, you should thank your sister for the fact that you keep your powers. Now if you'll excuse, we have to save the country." The door opens and as they walk out allowing two guards to walk in and return the ladies to their cells.

The hospital rooms at Red Circle are among the most spacious in all of Aceleon. All of the rooms are made for one and sometimes two people. Each room is stocked with the usual materials that all hospitals have. On the fifth floor of Red Circle Medical Center, the Danielsons enter the room where Melanie has been moved to.

"Hey baby," Marina sits in a chair next to her youngest daughter. "We've been worried sick."

"I know mom," Melanie staggers out trying to sit up. "I'm a wizard and this is the life that Kali and I live with the rest of our team."

"I already said that all of us at Carson Central owe you our lives for tripping the alarms," Kali admitted looking out the window. "This mist is really making things hard to do anything out there."

"The mist doesn't seem all that bad," Clarence looks on over his daughter's shoulder.

"It's bad all right," Melanie reassures them reaching for a cup of water. "One thing though: I have no idea where those snakes that were in that hallway came from."

"Willie did say that random creatures have been emerging from this mist so maybe that'll explain the snakes. I forgot how he described it."

"That reminds me," Marina remembers from earlier in the day, "what did he say about what went down in the convention in Valenia?"

"He said that there's someone that's more powerful imprisoned inside of the ether that's responsible for the mist."

"Meaning things are about to get worse," Melanie sighs laying back on her bed. "My next guess is that we're going to have to fight this thing?"

"I don't know sis. From the way that Willie was talking last night, this threat is far more dangerous than Silas and that alone poses a problem. Plus, the peak of the blue moon is fast approaching."

"What does that mean for your team and all of us?" Marina asks her daughters staring at the television.

"We in for one long fight and losing is not an option. I know Willie and I'm more than sure he'll have some kind of plan to defeat Silas and whatever else is waiting for us. We lost a ton of lives the other day at school and now, we've got something worth fighting for. This battle is about more than restoring our school's honor. This has turned into a battle for the future of the entire country."

"And once I'm back on my feet I'm going to bash some heads in," Melanie holds up her right fist as her sister does the same with a fist bump.

"One thing has become clear: Silas has no idea the monster he has awakened," Kali states to her family unaware of the door opening and Willie and Olivia enter the room in the middle of the speech. "I stand in this hospital room bearing witness to the chaos that has ensued in this city in the last few days." More people begin to gather around the room. "I'm saying that this upcoming battle is for everyone who's lost someone in the last few days. Mom and dad, I swear this to you and I'm going to swear this to our team when we meet up: As long as Team Hydroflame is still able to fight, all of us will make sure that no one else fall victim to this mist or that homicidal maniac. From this point forward, let my words serve as a warning to _anyone_ crazy or stupid enough to get in our way: any person or thing that brings any kind of harm to anyone associated with Team Hydroflame and that includes Alexis and her team or our families, will not live to see the light of another day. We are going to protect everyone and that is my word!" Applause rang out from the door getting everyone's attention.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Willie smiles giving Kali a hug for the speech. "I came to check on Melanie but heard you give that speech."

"I don't know why I didn't think to record it," Clarence smacks his forehead. "I bet the country would've loved to hear what was just said."

"They can," Olivia holds up her communicator. "Good thing I recorded the whole thing and just posted it to YouTube. The entire country will now hear this rallying cry."

"That's my partner for ya," the girls embrace to the cheers of those who are still hanging around the room. "I can't wait to get back into battle and fulfill my promise to end this madness and bring peace back to Aceleon." The crowd disperses as the conversation continues into the early evening.


	16. Zero Hour Part 1

_Wizard Chronicles 2: Aura of the Blue Moon_

Chapter 16: Zero Hour Part 1

The sun rises and can barely be seen through the mist signaling the start of another Monday morning. Parents across the city are hesitant to send their children to school since Thursday's attack at Carson Central. Monsters roam the streets attacking the first thing they see keeping the authorities on their toes. Rushing down the stairs in his house, Willie rushes to the kitchen to grab a bottle of juice before heading out.

"You sure heading out in this is a good idea?" Beverly asks him from the living room watching the news. "It doesn't look safe by any means."

"We only have a half day," he rushes to the door to head out. "We need to tell the principal what we learned at the convention on Thursday. I'll be back as soon as we get out. Just stay inside and keep the curtains closed."

"If you say so. See you soon," she waves to him closing the door.

Carson Central High School still has a few of the scars from Thursday's battle as most of the grounds still have not been repaired. The buildings were repaired after Thursday's mayhem but more still needs to be done. Students head straight for the gym to wait for the bell to begin the short day. Out at the band hall, Willie and Evelyn investigate the scars that still remain in the alley and the other gathering places as they wait for the rest of their team.

"This place has seen better days," Willie scans the areas getting a closer look at one of the scorch marks that still remain around the outside of the property. "I can't _believe_ those fools did this much damage."

"I hear ya," Evelyn admits looking at the shaded area where students usually gather. "Even if it was a surprise attack, the school should've fared better than this. What a mess."

"I don't think Silas could plan something this elaborate. This took more power than anyone other than me should have."

"You think it's that Jalen character you spoke of at the convention?"

"Makes the most sense," his crystal begins to pulse erratically getting his attention. "Now I know I'm right. I can feel it all over the place. His power is all over campus." Looking around, they both notice Kali and Melanie walking up to the duo. "Well, look whose back on her feet. How are you feeling?"

"Quite good actually," Melanie jumps showing her mobility. "My powers are fine and thanks to my sister's speech Saturday, ready to kick some tail."

"That's good to hear," Evelyn responds looking behind them as another figure emerges through the mist. "Looks like Alicia's back on her feet as well."

"I've never been glad to see people in my life," Alicia hugs the group as they walk under the still covered shaded area. "I did manage to watch your rally cry last night."

"I still can't believe the things I said," Kali rubs the back of her head. "It's hard to realize that everyone can see it."

"Your speech has proven to be a rally cry to every wizard in the country," Willie pulls out his laptop and opens a link on his YouTube page revealing Kali's speech. "This speech has over 300,000 hits and that's just since Saturday night. Some of these comments are amazing."

"Here's one," Melanie points to the fifth comment on the page, "blackwizard4 wrote this: Finally, someone who put into words what we're all thinking. My squad needs a confidence booster to deal with these attacks. Good luck with your team."

"How about this one," Alicia points out a comment as Willie scrolls down the page, "knightmagician wrote this: Girl knows how to rally the masses. All of us in Reveler's Way have that fire and ready to rumble."

"And there's hundreds more where those came from," Olivia surprises the group along with Lila. "Posting that rant was the best idea ever." The pair exchanges their hellos with the rest of the group. "Now that most of us are here, it's time for the latest round of updates." The first bell rings starting the day. "Which will have to wait until we're all somewhere that's not here."

"There's lots to catch everyone up on but first Evelyn and I have to meet up with Principal Maclin and share what we learned at the convention with the school," Willie closes his laptop and grabs his bookbag. "We'll see you all at dismissal." The others head for the gym where students continue to gather together.

Silence fills the gym as students gather up at the request of the principal. The doors close and Principal Maclin walks to the center of the gym floor with a microphone in hand. Students console one another as many groups are broken up as a result of the attack.

"Good morning," Principal Maclin opens with a calm demeanor. "I know that many of you are still reeling after the events of this past Thursday. The school and the grounds will recover with time. Counselors are available for those who need it. Right now, I'm going to turn things over to our representatives who went to Valenia to inform us on what they learned." Willie and Evelyn step forward as the principal hands them the microphone.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat what I'm about to tell all of you," Willie looks over the crowd hanging on his every word, "so I'll just come out and say it. I know what happened here Thursday hurt a lot of people; unfortunately, the danger's nowhere near over." Loud gasps blows through the crowd of students with some erupting in conversation. "The council's put the entire country in a Code Red Omega! No need to tell you what that means." Dead silence fills the crowd hearing about the alert.

"There's really no nice way to put it," Evelyn takes the microphone from Willie. "Things are going to get worse."

"How bad is this going to get," one student yells from the bleachers along with many others asking a variety of questions.

"One at a time," Willie takes back the microphone to answer. "Now, as far as how bad this will get, I'll just say that what happened here Thursday was only the beginning. We are approaching the peak of the blue moon and activity around town has already started to increase."

"Wait a second," Principal Maclin holds his hand out as Willie hands him the microphone. "So this whole thing could be over soon?"

"Not that simple," Evelyn speaks into the microphone. "The peak of the blue moon is at 9:00 p.m. tomorrow night but we believe that's when the real threat begins."

"We'll deal with the threat," Willie steps forward with a second microphone. "Meanwhile, Alexis's team will handle defensive measures for the city while we deal with what's really behind all of this. By the end of this week, everything will be back to normal. I give you my word on this and all of you know that I stand by my word."

"We already have a plan and we're working with the council. If everything goes according to plan, all wizards in the entire country will gain new power." Scattered cheers from the crowd signal their approval.

"I strongly advise those who aren't wizards to head home to their families when we leave here and stay with them until this all blows over. That's all out of us." They hand the principal the microphone and rejoin their group seated near the gym floor.

"Due to all of this information, we will not have classes today but we can help get this campus back while some defend the campus until dismissal," Principal Maclin tells the crowd as the doors open and students begin to file out.

Deep underground sits an open space filled with unstable, untapped white energy. Five sky blue silhouettes are pinned to the edge of the space with black shackles. Moving from one source to another, a dark silhouette observes each of them with an intense glare before moving back to the center.

"It's a good thing that I've absorbed enough power to escape this prison tomorrow night," Jalen smirks to the other spirits feeling waves of energy escape the ether. "You five were to make sure that I never escape but now you can't stop me no matter what you do."

"There's no way you're getting away with this," one of the spirits speaks up. "You will be stopped once again and this time for good."

"Just keep praying for your little miracle."

Willie plops onto his living room sofa as the rest of their team finds seats seeing the news all about the events of the past few days and the actions across the country. Out of his jacket pocket, he scatters the twelve structures onto the living room table for the group to observe. They emit a glow similar to that of his crystal.

"These are the things that are going to help us put an end to the chaos at the ether and that Jalen creep once and for all," Willie holds up one of the battery-like structures for a closer look. "I do have a plan that involves permanently sealing off the ether, stabilizing the white energy inside it and spreading it around the country and stripping Jalen of all of his powers."

"Just how are these things supposed to do all of that?" Melanie asks hearing a knock at the door that gets everyone's attention. "I'll get it." Walking to the door, she peeps through the window and sees a male wearing a red button-down with black sleeves and jeans. A smile comes across her face opening the door revealing the individual to the group. "Look who's finally out of the hospital!"

"About time you got back on your feet," Willie smiles as he motions Jesse back to where everyone is gathered. "How do you feel?"

"As good as can be considering I'm still sore as hell," Jesse winces taking a seat on the couch next to Lila. "Good thing I still have full use of my powers and ready for action."

"Good thing. We're in the middle of discussing the plan to end this nightmare with the ether. First things first: you up for a little trip?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Simple. Over the weekend, Olivia and I learned two different things. The first is we now know where Silas's hideout is. He has a mansion on the outskirts of Kaborn City. Second, we also discovered that the souls of five ancient mystics are sealed inside the ether. We need to get them out as well."

"Let me guess: we're going after your convergence device, right?"

"Uh-huh. It's vital to my plan if we're going to seal the ether for good and restore balance to the grid."

"What about the team he's assembled? Won't they be there along with him?"

"If I know that arrogant jackass, he'll probably be at the ether or something. As for that excuse of a team, one's dead and two are in jail. We're wasting time so we need to move. Jesse and Melanie will make the trip over there. As you're doing that, Evelyn and I are going to the ether to charge these things. Plus I might have a little chat with our mysterious friend. You girls keep an eye on the city and help Alexis and her team. We'll meet back here at sundown." The group takes off on their various missions.

The ground shifts as the encased energy continues to grow more unstable. Deep crevices of white energy now stream from the center to the edge of the field where the ground now points up. Blobs of energy pulse from its center taking the form of flying creatures going off in various directions. Landing far off from the center, Willie and Evelyn stare into the scarred landscape.

"This is far worse than I ever imagined," Evelyn admits hovering over one of the cracks in the earth to get a closer look. "I'm not even sure if our plan is going to work at this point."

"On the contrary," Willie nods watching another blob of energy pulse from the center. "Things are progressing at just the right pace. We'll be more than ready come tomorrow night."

"That's exactly the feeling that I had," a voice gets their attention. Turning around, they see Council Director Salazar along with Councilman Vasquez. "It's happening the way you said it would."

"With all of these unforeseen variables," Evelyn admits to the councilmen looking at the bulging light of the ether, "it's a miracle that everything's happening the way you thought it might happen."

"Remember that it's not over yet," Willie smiles looking at one of the crevices. "The real fun begins tomorrow night. I can't wait for the light show that we all planned. Are everyone else set up and ready?"

"Almost there," Councilman Vasquez admits looking at the scene before the group. "The six distributors have been pointed to this location and are ready to begin charging at sundown this evening. I do have a question though: How exactly is sending the mana energy from the six cities going to close this thing?"

"Simple. By sending the energy here, I can combine it with my crystal and the white energy of the ether and disperse that energy to the distributors thus spreading the energy all over the country. In the process this thing will be closed, Jalen will be powerless and defeated and both he and Silas will be sitting inside a jail cell before sunrise Wednesday morning."

"I guess that sums it up then," Director Salazar affirms turning to head out of the area.

"Director," Willie calls to him causing him to turn around. "There's one more thing." The conversation continues into the early evening as the sun sets through the mist.

Ripples of a building shine through the landscape shrouded by trees marking the outskirts of the city limits of Kaborn City. Off the main road, a clearing appears with the outline of a building invisible to the naked eye. Landing at the edge of the trees surrounding the structure, Jesse and Melanie look around dumbfounded at the lack of a building.

"This is the right place right?" Melanie asks looking at the clearing. "Where is this place?"

"Willie did say that this place is cloaked," Jesse scans his collection for a card to get around the cloak. "This should work." Holding up his wrist, his card begins to glow. "I cast Demystify!" The cloak around the building fades to reveal a three-story mansion. Walking around to the front door, they find that they aren't alone.

"I thought I already put you out of commission," a defiant Greg steps off the porch facing the intruders. "You are not welcome here."

"You're crazy if you think you can stop the both of us," Melanie flares her green aura stepping forward. "Want to try me?"

"Still steaming from the attack at your school are we?"

"Can't wait to get my hands on you for what you did to me," Jesse flares his red aura and steps forward only to be held back.

"Hold on," Melanie steps forward, "I'll handle this guy. You need to get in there and find that device." Jesse runs inside the mansion as the stare-down continues.

The moon slowly rises over the horizon coming into full view of the city. Monsters continue to terrorize people keeping wizards on their toes as they defend their neighborhoods. Explosions are heard as some larger creatures are blown up to keep the peace. The group regroups at Willie's place to go over the plan.

"We got you convergence device," Jesse admits handing over the electronic device. Taking a deep look, he opens it and puts the dozen structures inside.

"It's good to have this thing back in my possession again."

"How are you going to use that thing with those things the mystics gave us?" Olivia asks seeing him tinker with his machine.

"I'm modifying them into detonators so they'll explode at a given time," he types in a sequence to put the devices on a delayed timer. "All will be explained tomorrow night. The best thing for now is for you all to head home for some rest. This time tomorrow night we're going to be in for the fight of our lives."

"I hear ya there," Jesse admits heading for the door. "See you first thing tomorrow." He heads out along with Lila and Olivia.

"I guess that leaves the three of us," Evelyn stretches on the couch as her phone rings to the set ringtone of Flo Rida's "Good Feeling" causing her to sit up. "Hey mom," she answers as a voice comes through the other side. "It's that bad over there? I'll be home right away." Getting up, she reaches for her deck and purse and rushes for the door. "Sorry I can't hang, something's going down at home and my family needs me."

"Good luck and see you tomorrow," Kali waves as Evelyn rushes out the door leaving the lovers alone in the living room. "I guess it's just you and me now."

"I see," Willie sighs deeply sitting next to Kali on the main couch in front of the television. "We haven't had much time alone since this mess started."

"I know. It's been about stopping Silas or planning school events lately. And now I can't shake this nervousness about tomorrow. I can't believe you're not nervous about going up against a level five mana master."

"To be completely honest it's not Jalen and Silas that's been bothering me in the last week or so. Since the tournament, I thought I've been sensing the activity with the white energy of the ether; but after going there today, what I've been sensing has been something darker and more menacing."

"If it's not Silas and Jalen then what is it?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet. All I know that it's dark and it feels ancient. Right now though, our focus should be sealing off that pit of energy then I'll try to figure out why I've been so uneasy lately. Let's keep this between you and me for now until I get a chance to find out more."

"That's ok. Tonight, you're mine." She leans in and kisses him for several seconds before getting up to head out. "That's to keep you mind on me you know. I better get on home to get some sleep. Love ya."

"Back at you," he smiles seeing the door close behind her. "_Glad I have her_," he thinks getting up and walking to the kitchen to get something to drink. Closing the door to the refrigerator, a familiar feeling comes over him as he returns to the living room. "What do you want Silas?" The muscular individual phases into the room and sits in a chair with his feet on the living room table.

"Just to warn you that you're not going to stop me from releasing my partner from the ether," he smirks to the young mana master as he sits down. "We will bring darkness to this land and there's no one alive that can stop us."

"Save it for someone who actually cares," Willie snaps at him staring into his glass of juice. "Since you're here, there is something I want to ask you about."

"I'm all ears. I miss the days when we could talk without wanting to wring each other's necks."

"You feel it don't you? There's dark energy in the global grid. Knowing you, you wouldn't try something like freeing your partner unless something's going down somewhere."

"I've taught you well. Even though we're enemies, you still read me like a book. There's an ancient, dark power that's been building for some time and it has some higher ups in the Magic community on edge. I'm not even sure what it means but you're right in saying there's trouble brewing but no one in the magical world knows where it's coming from or when it will strike."

"My suspicions were right. Who knows what this could mean for our world. However, freeing Jalen form the ether is not going to happen. You both will be stopped. That, my friend, I can promise you."

"Good luck with that," he phases out as the door opens and Beverly and Max walk inside carrying groceries.

"I'll be glad to throw him in jail when we win this thing."

The following day brought no ease to the city defenders as creature activity continued at a steady pace. Suddenly, as the afternoon reaches its peak, the mist lifts revealing a deep blue sky and the sun shining down. All creatures have suddenly vanished without a trace. Looking at the suddenly calm street, Olivia and Lila make their way back to Willie's to begin final preparations for the upcoming battle.

"It's clear as day out there," Lila admits walking inside joining the others in the living room. "What's going on?"

"Jalen must be gathering power to make the final break out of the ether," Willie surmises looking at the late afternoon sky. "It's time to get moving. We've got a job to do."

"Let's end this," Olivia shakes her fist into her hand as the group starts to head out for the field outside of Rovenia.

The last few rays of the crimson sun dip beneath the horizon and the sky slowly darkens as the blue moon rises over the country. The light of the ether grows brighter as the moon's rays hit it raising its overall power. Landing on the edges of the property, the gang vision is blurred by the blinding light of the white energy.

"Damn, this thing is bright," Jesse shields his eyes from blinding him completely. "This thing is giving off some serious power."

"The ether's grown unstable," Evelyn strains to see the ether pulse several burst of energy causing the group to jump back. "There's no way we can get close."

"It's not time yet," Willie affirms looking at the darkening sky. "Right now we need to get half of these things buried. Melanie and Jesse; plant six of these in these specific locations." He hands them six of the devices along with a timer. "Once planted, don't start the timer until exactly 9:00. I'll explain the next step at that point."

"If you say so," Melanie nods as she and Jesse head off to plant the small devices.

"Looks like we have about ten minutes before the top of the hour," Kali notes the time at 8:50. "It's almost time to rock and roll."

"Exactly," Willie turns to the ether giving off another burst of energy. "You and Olivia get airborne and get ready to attack. By the feel of things, we're going to have to accelerate things just a bit." The girls take off as Silas lands in front of the open chasm. "About time you got here. The show is about to begin."

"Ready to die are we?" Silas smirks holding his right arm out to the ether flaring his dark aura. The energies resonate as the dome over the chasm begins to crack rapidly until it explodes blowing everyone back. A dark silhouette emerges from the brightness of the ether and takes human form wearing a black trench coat over an all black suit. Landing next to Silas, their auras immediately blend into one. "Welcome back partner."

"Good to be back," Jalen speaks with a deep, dark tone in his voice. "And I see your old servant has joined us as well. Let's show them what we're all about." Holding out their hands, a small flame begins to grow in size reaching the size of the chasm.

"Girls, now!" Willie yells to Kali and Olivia who streak down to the confrontation with a card materialized on Olivia's communicator. Jalen's attention is diverted to the dive bombing wizards.

"Looks like they were ready for us," Jalen smirks as he holds his other hand up to the attacking duo. "Too bad we're way stronger. I cast Torrent of fire!" A stream of fire lurches from his right hand straight at the girls.

"Not happening," Olivia responds with vigor holding out her hand as a second card materializes. "I cast Torrent of Fire!" A second stream of fire leaves her hand and the two spells meet dead in the center. "They're even."

"Not for long," Silas smiles directly at Willie and Evelyn. "We cast Fireball and I cast Spark Spray!" The huge fireball launches straight at the pair on the ground as sparks start flying in all directions."

"I had no idea they could cast spells together and individually at the same time," Evelyn nervously flares her rainbow aura at the same moment Willie flares his blue aura and they both blend to the surprise of the frightened lady. "When did we blend?"

"Who knows and who cares," a card materializes on Willie's communicator as he steps forward. "We have power now. Jesse, deal with the spark show and I'll handle this." Holding out his hands, the card starts to glow. "I cast Dispersal Shield!" A huge blue shield appears in front of the mana master as the Fireball hits it full force.

"I'm on it," he yells out as a card materializes on his communicator. "I cast Temporal Fissure!" A blue orb appears and begins to absorb the sparks much to the chagrin of Jalen.

"I have to admit they are feisty," Jalen admits flaring his aura even more gaining a darker tone. "What do you say we end this little rodeo now and kill all of them?"

"Let's show them our full power," Silas cackles as both mana masters flare their auras to their full power. "We cast two Muscle Burst and Two Giant Growth!" Both of them grow in size increasing the power of their spells. Lila and Melanie meet up and blend into the fight.

"I didn't think they could do that," Lila stares at the growing duo as several green cards appear on her and Melanie's communicators. "Good thing Willie gave me his most powerful instant."

"Then let's do the same for all of us," Melanie smiles as they merge their power into the card. "We cast Decree of Savagery!" Energy spreads to each member of their team increasing their power. Willie's shield has started to crack under the strain of the Fireball.

"Can't keep this up for much longer," he strains dropping as the Fireball gains leverage. Evelyn walks up to him and takes the spell over for him. "Thanks. Now I'm going for Jalen. Jesse, cover me!" She nods as he streaks off after Jalen with his attention occupied with the girls who are also losing leverage. "Now we end this: I cast a kicked up Urza's Rage!" His hand catches fire as a long rope forms and he lashes out.

"I also cast Urza's Rage!" Jesse calls out as the same happens to his hand and he comes from above. Silas sees what's going on and quickly stands back to back with his partner."

"We'll have to finish this another time," Silas smiles as he holds his left hand above his head. "I cast the sorcery Rite of Replication!" The mix of spells causes an explosion that sent everyone flying in all directions. The smoke quickly clears to reveal that Silas and Jalen are gone and everyone else on their backs.

"What the hell just happened?" Jesse rubs his head getting to his feet. "My body feels like it got hit by a couple hundred cinder blocks."

"I think Silas casted a spell just as you and Willie hit Jalen," Olivia shakily stands on her feet drained from the encounter. "We've never encountered power on that scale before."

"Definitely wasn't ready for that," Willie admits sitting up. Looking at his watch, he quickly gets to his feet. "That battle took longer than I expected. We have only fifteen minutes before the energy from the distributors is fired at this location."

"So what now," Lila asks walking over to the group with Melanie. "We can't possibly go another round with those two."

"Simple," Willie reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out the other six devices. "We get going with our plan to close this thing."

_To be continued . . ._


	17. Zero Hour Part 2

_Wizard Chronicles 2: Aura of the Blue Moon_

Chapter 17: Zero Hour – Part 2

Emerging from the woods on the edge of the property that Silas's mansion sits, Jalen and Silas make their way to the front door only to find Greg's body lying in a heap of his blood on the steps of the front porch.

"What happened to him?" Jalen takes off his trench-coat and covers the dead teen. "Judging by the scorch marks around here, a huge battle must've taken place."

"That would explain how that stooge knew what we were really up to earlier tonight," Silas admits as the pair walk inside and up a spiral stairway towards the lab. "Other than that, everything is going as planned."

"I'm not so sure about that my friend. The ancient energy that's in the grid has seemed to awaken the other members of the Illumatros."

"You don't have to tell me. Now that you mention it, my ex-protégé also mentioned that very energy last night. Even he senses the ancient power."

"Which means the avatars won't be far behind. We need to finish off those fools as soon as possible."

Willie stares into the deep abyss of white energy that fills the chasm that has been opened due to Jalen's escape. Turning to face the group, he gazes at his watch and notices the time.

"Okay gang," Evelyn joins him at the edge of the abyss. "We don't have a lot of time. Jesse, the second you see the beams from the distributors, blow the charges on the six devices you and Melanie buried around the perimeter. Kali and Olivia, you two will keep watch from above and warn us if, excuse me, _when_ Silas and Jalen return."

"How do you know that he'll be back?" Kali asks seeing the ether pulse erratically. "It might be a better idea to cut and run like he did."

"He'll be back. He can't stay away from the ether for too long or he'll lose control of his power. Besides, by the time he makes it back here, both he and Silas will be powerless and in the backseat of a police cruiser heading for jail."

"Okay then. So what will you and Evelyn do during?"

"We're going inside the ether to carry out the plan she came up with at the convention. Let's get to work." The group splits off to their respective areas to watch for the warning signs they were warned of. Evelyn joins Willie at the edge of the abyss. "Ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she stammers blending her aura with his. Taking off, they fly into the energy to the amazement of the others. Descending into the energy, the denseness of the energy hits the young wizard. "This energy makes it hard to breathe."

"Just relax. Let your power adjust to the energy around us. You'll be fine." Taking a deep breath, Evelyn begins to relax and the center of the room comes into view. "This must be the center of the chasm."

"Has to be," Willie affirms getting out the devices. "Let's get to work. We only have a few minutes before the energy from the distributors gets here." The pair work with diligent speed to place the devices and link them to the same detonator.

"All done on my end," Evelyn smiles gathering up at the center. Placing the last device, Willie heads towards her when his eyes go wide.

"Hold on a second," he calls out heading deeper into the chasm. Five human-shaped silhouettes come into view bound by various shackles and chains. "Never would've figured he'd have you all trapped here."

"I'm shocked you found us," a female voice speaks in a calm tone. "I'm Amelia and we are the mystics of the ether."

"Glad to meet you. Hold still and I'll have you out in a second." Holding out his right hand, he flares his blue aura and the restraints also gain the same color. Closing his hand, the chains are shattered and one by one, the mystics are freed. "You might want to get clear. We've still have work to do."

"I'm aware of your plan to close the ether and I'm here to advise you that's not wise."

"I know. I was only metaphorically speaking. What we're actually doing is a little bit different . . . I call it 'energy displacement.'"

"We'll take places outside so we'll be out of your way," Amelia shoots out of the energy followed by the other four orbs of light. Willie rejoins Evelyn in the center of the energy as several pulses pass around them. "Ready to do this?"

"Let's do it," she affirms as their powers blend to full force as they start to fly around the energy picking up speed. The white energy conglomerates around them forming a ring of dense energy as the duo begin to spiral upward out of the chasm.

Fissures in the ground continue to grow in length as the energy in the ether begins to seep into the surrounding landscape. Several steaks of white energy pulse into the sky to the amazement of those watching. Hovering just outside of the property, Jesse, Melanie and Lila scan the skies for the streams of energy from each of the six major cities.

"It's getting close to that time," Lila peeks at her watch with the trigger button in her right hand keeping her thumb from pressing the trigger. "Still no signs of the beams from the cities."

"I seriously hope they haven't forgotten to turn the beams toward this location," Olivia scans the horizon on the lookout for anyone or anything suspicious. "It won't be long now."

"From what I can sense," Melanie turns to the dome on the chasm as it begins to turn counterclockwise. "It's almost time to blow these things." A strange feeling comes over the five of them diverting their attention to the nearby skyline. "Is that . . ."

"It's Jalen and Silas," Kali shouts out as the five auras come alive. A second feeling comes over the group further dividing their attention. "The mana beams have just fired. They'll be here in about ninety seconds."

"I think that Willie and Evelyn are going to need another minute after that from what I'm feeling. Any ideas?"

"I'll detonate the devices when the beams come into visual range," Jesse holds out his hand and Lila hands him the detonator. "I guess that Kali and Olivia need to stall those two long enough for Willie and Evelyn to finish doing whatever it is they're doing." Landing at the edge of the rotating orb of energy, Silas and Jalen look at the bulging energy ball with a huge smile.

"Now the energy is ripe for the picking," Jalen approaches the energy only to be blown backward. "What the . . ."

"Our power no longer responds to the ether," Silas admits picking up energy from all over the area. "Not to mention there's energy all over the place." Five wizards drop behind them getting their immediate attention.

"That's as far as you are going to get," Olivia shouts out leading the group seeing the white energy gain a brighter glow and continue to rotate. "Sorry boss, but your reigns of terror ends right here, right now!"

"Oh Olivia," Silas cracks a smile and tilts his head. "You were always so smug. Now all of you have to die. Let's do this thing partner."

"You got it," Jalen smirks as he and Silas stand back-to-back. Their dark auras mix together and rise against the backdrop of the white energy and takes form of a dragon. "Now you fools don't stand a chance in hell!"

"How do we deal with this?" Lila stands awestruck at the display of power. "Is this the creature merge we heard about?"

"Not yet," Kali observes. "It's nothing more that the manifestation of their aura nature. The creature is not solid yet so we do have a chance."

"Besides, all we have to do is stall for at least another minute or so that our friends can complete their plan." The dark dragon lunges at the group. "Watch out!" Everyone scatters to avoid the dragon. "That was close."

"We can't let them near the energy," Jesse notices two of the beams heading in their direction. "I'll handle the explosions," he presses the button on the detonator triggering the devices to explode one-by-one until the explosions meet the beams.

"What are they up to?" Silas wonders looking up and seeing the beams of mana heading directly above the mass of rotating energy. "They're trying to seal off the ether!"

"We have to stop them!" Jalen snaps at his partner as the dragon streaks up toward the white energy when Kali and Olivia fly directly in front of them. "Out of our way weaklings."

"Not a chance," Olivia and Kali stand arms out prepared to react to whatever move the duo makes. Another power spike hits the area as two streaks of light swirl out of the mass with the energy mixed in with them. The two of them reach a point in the sky as the beams, now mixed in with the energy from the exploded devices, meet the pair encased in white energy. A bright light encases the entire area blinding anyone staring directly at it as the energies are mixed together. Several seconds pass before six rainbow-colored beams streak from the light in the direction of the six major cities. Reaching the cities, the beams react with the distributors firing off in two directions encasing the entire country in a rainbow-colored mana grid. The power spike is immediate as everyone gains a golden glow that quickly fades. The light fades over the now empty chasm to reveal Willie and Evelyn encased in a deep golden aura descending to the standoff between Silas and Jalen and the girls.

"Well, look who got a new look," Silas and Jalen speak in unison through their manifested dragon. "It won't matter because you all are as good as . . ." Willie holds out his left hand emitting several gold streaks evaporating the auras of the men as they stumble backward. "What did you just do to us?"

"Nothing compared to what they are going to do to you," Willie smirks pointing towards the road as seven individuals stand in a v-shape formation. A familiar female steps into the light to the surprise of everyone.

"Misty McClain!" Kali shakes nervously. "W-w-what's she doing here?"

"I totally forgot to mention," Willie and Evelyn float towards the duo frozen in fear. "She's the leader of the new group of mystics that have returned and they want some revenge on the two of you."

"Like we'll let that happen," Jalen snaps flaring his aura to no avail. "Why can't I power up?"

"I bound your powers. Now you two are completely defenseless. Misty, they're all yours." Misty and her sister step forward along with the other mystics and surround the mana masters.

"Silas McPherson and Jalen Watson," Amanda steps forward beside her sister. "For crimes against humanity and abandoning wizards in their time of need . . ."

"The mystics have decided to strip you two of your powers and connection to the Magic world," Misty affirms holding out her hand along with each of the mystics. Silas and Jalen groan in pain as their auras flare out against their will and purged from their bodies. "You two are now nothing more than ordinary men . . ."

". . . Who have a date with the inside of a jail cell," Willie looks at the road seeing a number of police and other federal forces with guns drawn.

"Jalen Watson and Silas McPherson," Director Salazar steps into the light signaling the troops to apprehend the duo. "You're under arrest for the murder of dozens of wizards among other various charges. Get them out of here."

"You think you're going to get away with this?" Jalen yells at Willie as troops shove him and Silas into separate police vehicles. "Once the Illlumatros find out about my defeat, you are doomed and this world is finished. Once the gate is opened, this world will be destroyed!"

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge buddy," Salazar slams the patrol car shut and watches the car drive away. Willie walks up to him with a concerned look on his face. "Your plan worked like a charm."

"Was there any doubt?" Willie folds his arms in affirmation. "Now every wizard has equal power in the country. There will be no more regional power." Misty taps him on the shoulder getting his attention.

"I want to thank you for granting me a unconditional parole to do my duty with the mystics," she affirms as her sister joins her. "Plus, I get to share this with my sister."

"I want to apologize for my actions," Amanda admits looking down at the ground. "Silas had all of us blinded so we didn't see what he was really up to."

"It's ok," Willie reassures the sisters. "You have a much larger job ahead of you protecting the ether along with the rest of the mystics."

"I am concerned about what Jalen was spewing on about when he was thrown into that cop car," Misty remembers the rant before the powerless man was carted off. "What did he mean by 'when the gate is opened?'"

"If it's what I think it is, we might actually be in even more danger in the coming days. Let me check into it and see what I can find out." Kali walks up to the group and grabs his hand.

"What's with the conversation?" she asks wondering why everyone is so serious.

"It's nothing important right now. I say that the authorities can handle things and the mystics are going to close this thing off for good so we should gather the others and get out of here."

"That's a good idea. I'm more than ready to get back to town." The group flies off toward town satisfied with their accomplishment. "I guess this mean that Evelyn's now a mana master too right?"

"We're more than that. I can't say for sure but I believe we are now level three mana masters." A bright flash and Elena emerges. "Good to see you."

"Same here," Elena smiles feeling the power increase in everyone. "So what's next?"

"For me to figure out why I still feel a bit uneasy about the energy in the grid. This feeling won't subside. If anything, it feels even stronger to me."

"I feel it also. Weird thing is Kali doesn't seem to feel anything about the grid; just her own increase in power."  
>"I can only guess that it's the same for the others as well. I have no clue what it means." Evelyn catches up with the pair in conversation.<p>

"I feel it too," she hesitates looking at the pair. "That energy you speak of. What does it mean?"

"I don't know yet," Willie looks forward as Varayan comes into view, "but I intend to find out."

Sunrise reveals a peaceful sight as students and wizards make their way to their respectful schools following the events of the past few days. Rushing down the stairs, Willie heads for the kitchen to grab a snack to eat on the way to school. Beverly emerges from the laundry room seeing her son ransack the kitchen.

"Overslept again did we?" his mother leans on the door watching him close the fridge with a cereal bar and some juice. "I'm shocked you're even moving after that late night you had."

"Tell me about it," Willie smiles grabbing his book bag heading for the door. "We may have saved the country, but we still have to go to school whether we like it or not. Have a good day at work."

"Same to you," she calls to him closing the door. Outside, he meets up with Kali on the main sidewalk.

"Morning," she smiles as they embrace and kiss for a second.

"Back at you," he responds as they start walking holding hands. "Where's everyone else?"

"They went on ahead. Apparently Melanie has some surprise planned so she left way before sunrise. She wouldn't tell me anything except that it's for you and Evelyn. Plus, I want some personal time with you."

"You've got it now." Evelyn links up with the couple as they turn the corner where their school is located. "You have any idea what this thing is about?"

"Who knows," Evelyn rubs the back of her head. "I'm excited to find out what it is however."

"Then what are we standing here for?" They pick up the pace as the campus comes into view.

The alleyways on the Carson Central campus are alive and jubilant as students gather around the open area as Melanie and her band take their place on the makeshift stage. Getting off her cell phone, she approaches the microphone with a smile on her face.

"Okay everyone," she speaks to the cheers of everyone. "They're almost here. I'm going to go and get them." She jumps from the stage running for the alley entrance. Willie, Kali and Evelyn reach the campus and make their way to the alley where Melanie rushes up to them along with the rest of their team. "About time you got here."

"Alright Melanie what's going on?" Willie asks with a weird look on his face.

"Oh relax, the whole school is waiting on you guys. Come on!" she leads them through the crowd as they begin cheering. Once at the stage, Melanie jumps up and takes her place at the microphone. "Okay everyone let's hear it for our very own mana masters!" She signals for Willie and Evelyn to come on stage and they wave to the crowd. "Thanks to you two, the entire country is safe once again. Now let's party!" The band begins playing a version of Lupe Fiasco's 'The Show Goes On'.

_**One Week later in an unknown location:**_

Explosions rock through a foreign city as people flee burning buildings on fire and passing away right in the streets. In the heart of downtown, a group of a dozen wizards face off against a dozen figures dawning gray cloaks with a symbol emblazoned on the back. Explosions continue as a dragon fires down on the wizards killing most of them.

"Where is it?" a male voice yells from one of the gray cloaks. A female staggers to her feet and faces the cloaked individual.

"Like I'm going to tell you," she stands defiant flaring her red aura. "Even if I knew where it was, you'd have to kill me to get that kind of information."

"Girl, you have no idea what kind of power you're up against. I can have that arranged you know." A card forms in the stranger's hand. "I cast Torrent of Fire!" A huge flame comes from the arm of the cloaked individual blowing back everyone still standing. "Now I cast Fireball!" Several huge Fireballs emerge from the male hitting the female several times knocking her down.

"Now I'm going to say this again," the male voice hovers over the female struggling to get up. "Where's the orb?"

"Go to hell."

"Have it your way," the stranger kicks the young lady in the gut knocking her out. "The Illumatros will kill anyone who gets in our way. We will get those orbs and rule the multiverse. Ha, ha, ha." The cloak walks off with the rest of his team. Staggering to her feet, she sees that everything around her is destroyed.

"_This is bad. My team and all of Javista have been completely wiped out. I need to get to Aceleon as soon as possible. I've got to find the others and hopefully find a way to stop those fools from opening that gate._" Taking several steps, she collapses on the charred ground. Another female, dressed in a green and blue dress, sees the young lady and helps her to her feet.

"What happened here," the woman asks the young wizard struggling to make eye contact. "Who did this?"

"Need . . . to get to . . . Aceleon," the young woman stammers looking at the mysterious woman. "Have to find . . . Willie Johansson . . . need to find . . . the others . . . have to find . . . Orb of Rhedall . . ." the young wizard falls unconscious.

"This is not good. I'll get you to Aceleon immediately. It'll be good to see my former student again. No sense staying here anymore," she lifts the young one on her shoulder before taking to the skies leaving the scarred landscape of Javista behind.


End file.
